Bonnie's cub
by FoxytheMagicianFox
Summary: One day Bonnie finds Freddy as a bear cub while the others are on vacation, and has to take care of him until one of the magic users return. But who exactly did this to Freddy, and will his mind be able to last until they return? (Female Bonnie, and she is married to Freddy. This is an AR story don't like this stuff, don't read it.) Inspired by KudleyFan93 for her AR stories.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/Things to know:**

 **-This is an AU where the animatronics are Anthropomorphic (Furries)**

 **\- Bonnie is a girl**

 **\- Bonnie and Freddy are married**

 **\- Some of this will be based off of an RP I did with BonnieBunBun**

 **\- The murders didn't happen**

 **\- I will be using my own rules of magic**

 **\- If something is in italics, it will most likely be the character's thoughts**

 **\- This is an age regression story, and if you don't like reading about these kinds of things no one is saying you have to read this story**

 **Me: Ok, let's get this thing started. Are you ready Freddy?**

 **Freddy: I swear if you embarrass me, I'll stuff you into a suit.**

 **Me: Oh, I love you too Freddy :). Let's get this party started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Small Discovery**

Bonnie shot up in bed in a cold sweat, her breathing was heavy, as her eyes were darting around the room trying to find...something. She let out a sigh as she realized that she just had another nightmare. "Are you ok, Bonnie?" a sleepy voice asked. looking over to her side Bonnie realized that it was just Freddy. "Yeah honey I'm fine, just go back to sleep." she replied. Apparently still being half asleep, Freddy almost immediately laid back down and began to snore, indicating he fell asleep. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Bonnie looked at the clock on the nightstand by their bed, seeing that it read 5:45 AM. ' _Dangit_ ,' Bonnie thought, ' _what is with these nightmares, can't I get a good night's sleep_?'. Getting out of bed, Bonnie decided she would go see Mike, who was the pizzeria's nightguard and electrician. She then began to make her way through the dining hall and to the security office.

Other than Freddy, Mike way the only person in the pizzeria, this is because that the gang decided to take a week off of work. This was nice, because since being married a few months ago, Bonnie and Freddy haven't had much alone time together. This way also good for Chica and Foxy, because they have also recently become a couple, and thought a trip would be nice for their relationship.

When Bonnie reached the doorway of the security office, she saw that Mike way on the verge of falling asleep. Bonnie quietly giggled to herself, and began to sneak behind the security guard. Once she was right behind him, Bonnie got as close as she possible could. "Boo!" Bonnie yelled, causing Mike to scream and fall out of his chair. Picking himself up, Mike saw the purple rabbit that scared him in hysterics on the ground. "God dangit Bonnie!" Mike said straightening his clothes, "You know I hate it when you do that.". "I'm sorry," Bonnie said with a huge grin, "It was too good of an opportunity to pass up on." Sighing, Mike realized the reason she was here. "Have another nightmare?" he asked, concerned. Bonnie's grin faded and she simply nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?" He asked, leaning against the desk. "I can't remember it Mike." Bonnie replied. "Ok then," Mike said, "can I get you anything, some tea or something?" Bonnie shook her head, "No thanks I'm good Mike, how have you been?".

Just then, Mike's phone started to ring, "Sorry Bonnie." He said taking the phone out of his pocket. Answering the phone, Mike said, "Hello. Oh hi Kate." This intrigued Bonnie, and she wondered who this Kate person is. "Yeah, I'll be home soon….Ok, love you too, bye." After hanging up, Mike looked back over at Bonnie, and saw that she had a smirk on her face. "What's with that look?" Mike asked. "So, who's Kate?" she asked. Mike got a slight blush on his face, "Oh, um, she's my girlfriend." Bonnie got a huge grin, "Mike you sly dog, when did this happen?" Mike looked away embarrassed, "We've been dating for about nine months now." Mike yelped in surprise, when he was suddenly hugged by Bonnie. "Congratulations Mike, when can we meet her?" She asked, releasing him from the embrace. "I'm coming in around noon today, to fix some of the cameras, I can ask if she wants to come in then." Bonnie smiled, "That sounds lovely Mike."

A bell began to ring, signaling that it was six AM and the end of Mike's shift. "Well, time for me to leave Bonnie, I'll see you later." Mike said, then proceeded out of the office's west entrance and out of the pizzeria. Once Mike left, Bonnie left the office and proceeded towards the kitchen for breakfast. She decided to make some pancakes, and ended up making a few extra for Freddy when he woke up. After eating, it was almost seven o'clock yet, so Bonnie decided to catch up on her reading to kill time. Looking up from her book, she notice that it was going on to eight-thirty. ' _Weird_ ,' Bonnie thought, ' _Freddy is usually up around this time_ '. Not thinking too much into it, Bonnie decided to pass the time playing cards, and tuning her guitar. Glancing at the clock again, Bonnie saw that it was now going on to ten-thirty. _'Ok, this is strange_ ,' she thought, ' _Freddy isn't one to sleep in, even on a day off_.' That's when she decided to go check on him.

When she got to the door of their room, Bonnie noticed a strange purple glow coming out from under the door. Knocking on the door, Bonnie said "Freddy, are you ok in there?" The strange glow immediately vanished, and Bonnie decided to investigate. Opening the door, Bonnie saw that the room way exactly how she left it. Well almost exactly as she left it, Freddy wasn't in the bed. "Freddy," Bonnie called out, "are you in here?" She immediately noticed that there was movement on the bed, and that there was a small lump under the blankets. Walking over to the bed, Bonnie poked at the lump and it began to move again. With a shaky hand, Bonnie lifted the bed covers, and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Laying there, snoring softly was a little brown bear cub that couldn't have been more than a year old. Even though he was a lot smaller, Bonnie was able to recognize him from anywhere. After all they were married. "F-Freddy!?"

* * *

 **Me: Well I think this is a decent start, what about you Freddy?**

 **Freddy: At least nothing embarrassing happened.**

 **Me: Yet, my dear Fazbear, nothing embarrassing has happened yet.**

 **Thanks for reading, please feel free to review and if you want constructive criticism is fine by me. Just please don't be rude and try to start something**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you Ridilus for your kind review, and thanks to everyone that decided to stick around for more. I really appreciate it :)**

 **Me: Alright Freddy, time for you to find out what happened to you. Are you ready?**

 **Freddy: I am always ready, but my threat still stands.**

 **Me: Come on, stop being such a party pooper. Now let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Breaking the News**

Freddy slowly opened his eyes, to see Bonnie standing over him. He was still half asleep however, and didn't notice that she had a shocked look on her face. "Bonnie," Freddy said, his voice sounding very sleepy, "please leave, i'm really tired." Apparently, Freddy way still quite asleep, because he didn't notice that his voice way a quite higher, and a little squeaky. He laid back down on his pillow, and closed his eyes trying to go back sleep. "Freddy," Bonnie said, shaking Freddy slightly "wake up, you're a baby!"

"Bonnie," Freddy said, rubbing his eyes awake "What are you talking abou-" He looked down at himself and saw that his body way now very small, and fluffier than before. "What happened to me!?" Freddy yelled, his eyes widened in shock from seeing how small he now was. He started to panic, his body trembling, his breathing rate increasing and tears starting to form. Bonnie noticed this and immediately sprang into action. "It's ok, Freddy" she said softly, sitting on the bed and rubbing his back in a calming motion, "Just calm down, we'll find out what happened and fix it."

This seemed to work, Freddy started to calm down and laid his head on Bonnie's lap, sniffling. "Hey, look here," Bonnie said lovingly, "wipe away those tears, there's no need to cry. I promise you, Freddy, that we will find a way to get you back to normal." Freddy began to sit up, using his paw to wipe his eyes. "Thank you, Bonnie." Freddy said, he then began blush when he realized what just happened. "Um, sorry about that kinda lost my cool there for a second." He said shyly, looking away from Bonnie so she wouldn't see him blushing. Bonnie chuckled, "It's fine honey bear," she said, "I don't think this new body of yours can handle emotions as well as your old one." Freddy blushed even more, "Bonnie, please don't call me that, it's embarrassing." "Aww," Bonnie said, ""come on Freddy, it's cute." Freddy groaned, and crossed his arms pouting. "Ok, ok," Bonnie said, "come on, I'm sorry, don't be grumpy."

A clock chimed, signaling that it was now eleven o'clock. "It's eleven already?" Bonnie said, "Wow, well how about some late breakfast Freddy? You must be hungry." Freddy went to reply, but his stomach beat him to it, making a big growling sound. He blushed, "Uh, yeah I could eat." Bonnie picked up Freddy, and exited the room. Once they were in the dining hall, Freddy said "Bonnie, would you put me down please, I'm quite capable of walking on my own." She sighed, "Freddy, you don't look any more than a year old, I doubt you're capable of walking." Freddy glared, "Bonnie, put me down please." he said seriously. Bonnie rolled her eyes, "alright", and placed Freddy on the floor. Freddy began to try and stand up, but found that it was difficult and decided to use a nearby chair to help pull himself up. Soon, after some struggling Freddy way standing up. "See, I told you Bonnie." Freddy said with a smirk. Bonnie also got a smirk, "Ok, now try walking." Freddy's smirk faded, "Ok, I will." He put one shaky leg forward, and then let go of the chair. As he was going to put the other in front, his legs gave out and Freddy fell forward. "You ok, Freddy?" Bonnie asked, picking the bear back up. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said sadly. Bonnie noticed this, "Hey, there is no reason be sad about this, your body will just probably have these babyish tendencies until you're back to normal alright?" Freddy let out a sigh, "Ok, Bonnie." Bonnie smiled, "Good now let's go get you some breakfast."

In the kitchen, Bonnie walked over to the closet, where they keep extra cooking ingredients and other stuff, and pulled out a high chair. Freddy groaned, "Come on Bonnie, don't start treating me like a baby, I'm still an adult." Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Yes Freddy, you are an adult in your mind, not in your body so it's happening. Sorry about this Freddy, but it's necessary." Freddy sighed in defeat, as he was placed in the high chair by Bonnie. "Just give me a second," she said, picking up the plate of pancakes she made for Freddy earlier, "I'll just reheat these." Freddy nodded, "Ok." Bonnie put the pancakes in the microwave and set it for about three minutes. "So," Bonnie began, "how are you feeling?" Freddy began drumming his fingers on the tray, "Well, it feels weird, being small." Bonnie giggled, "I thought it might." "Yeah," Freddy said, "it just may just take some getting used to though."

The microwave started to beep, signaling that the pancakes were done reheating. "Oh, they're done," Bonnie said, taking the plate out of the microwave, "Would you like anything on them Freddy?" Freddy thought about it for a second, "Just some syrup will be fine Bonnie." She nodded, and went to the fridge to grab the bottle of syrup, then grabbed a fork from a drawer, cut the pancakes into small pieces, and put the syrup on them. "Here you go Freddy," Bonnie said, putting the plate in front of him with the fork, "breakfast is served." Freddy smiled, "Thank you very much, Bonnie." He then picked up the fork and started trying to eat the pancakes. Bonnie, noticed that as he was eating that Freddy was having a little trouble using the fork, because it was shaking slightly in his paw and he was struggling somewhat to get the food into his mouth. "You want some help Freddy?" She asked. He looked up, "No, I'm fine." Freddy then went back to eating the pancakes. After he was done, Bonnie took the plate and placed it in the sink, and notice that Freddy had syrup on his face. Bonnie giggled, "You got a little something right here Freddy." she said pointing at her face. "I do?" he said, putting his paw to his face. He looked at it and saw that it was sticky, and covered in syrup. "Oh, I guess i do."

Bonnie, walked back over with a washcloth and began to wipe the bear's face and paw free of the sticky substance. "Ok," Bonnie began, "so what do you want to do?" Freddy shrugged, "I wasn't really planning anything special, what about you?" Just then Bonnie remembered Mike coming back. "Oh, yeah, I forgot Mike is supposed to come in to fix some of the cameras." Freddy's face then began to whiten a bit. "What!? I don't want anyone to see me like this!" Bonnie sighed, "Freddy, look, everyone is going to find out eventually it's better to just get it done and over with now." Freddy groaned, Bonnie was right, "Fine, how long until he gets here? I want to just be prepared." Bonnie went to reply, but was promptly interrupted by a knock at the front door, and someone yelling "Bonnie, it's me, could you get the door please?" Bonnie picked up Freddy, "I guess now."

* * *

 **Me: Now that wasn't so bad was it Freddy?**

 **Freddy: You're seriously pushing my patience here.**

 **Me: Come on, it wasn't that bad. I could've made it worse**

 **Freddy: Fine, I'll let it slide this time.**

 **Again, thank you all for taking the time to read this, I really do appreciate it. Don't forget to feel free to leave a review and I will see you guys whenever I get the next chapter posted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here it is everyone, the next chapter. Now we finally get to meet Kate, and some other stuff happens, but you should know that. Now I won't bore you with details, you're just going to have to read the chapter to find out what happens.**

 **Freddy: *reads the title of the chapter, and glares at me* What do you mean by unwanted attire?**

 **Me Umm...*runs out of the room***

 **Freddy: *starts running after me* Get back here!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Meeting Kate and Unwanted Attire**

Mike was nervous, not for himself, of course, but for his girlfriend Kate that for some reason agreed to accompany Mike to the restaurant, per Bonnie's request. It was a surprise to Mike that she actually agreed, because she was extremely shy. He let out a sigh, "Are you sure you want to do this, Kate?" Mike asked, turning back to his girlfriend. She nodded, "Yes Mike, you're the one that thinks I should try being less shy. If you think it will help me get over my shyness, I'll do it for you." Mike smiled, that was just like Kate, always thinking of others even if she had to do something that she was uncomfortable with.

While holding Freddy in one arm, Bonnie unlocked the door and went to greet Mike. She then saw a woman, which she assumed was Kate, with him. She had curly brown hair, light sky blue eyes, and was just a little shorter than Mike. "Hello Mike," Bonnie began, "is this who I think it is?" Mike turned around, "Hi Bonnie, yes this is Kate. Kate this is Bonnie." Bonnie held out her paw, "Nice to meet you Kate." Kate got a little flushed, and shook it with her own shaky hand, "Y-you t-too B-Bonnie." She now knew why Mike didn't tell anyone about her. "Mike," Bonnie began, "if you just said she was shy, I would understand her not wanting to meet us." Mike went to speak, but Kate cut him off, "N-no, i-it's o-o-ok I a-actually w-wanted to m-meet y-you."

Mike then noticed the bear cub in Bonnie's arm. "Um, Bonnie," Mike started, pointing at Freddy, "did you commit a kidnapping, or were you and Freddy not telling us something?" She blushed, "N-no Mike, that's not what happened! Um, this actually is Freddy." Mike didn't look convinced, "Ok, Bonnie seriously who is that." Freddy sighed, "She's not lying Schmidt, it's me." Mike's jaw dropped, "Freddy, what happened to you, you're so small and chubby?" Freddy facepalmed. Bonnie sighed, "Kate, this is Freddy, my husband." Kate gave a confused look, "Um, w-why i-is h-he-", "We don't know, I just found him like this today." Kate nodded, "H-he's r-really c-cute." Freddy blushed, and tried to cover his face with his hat. "I'm not cute." he said, muffled by his hat. Bonnie chuckled, "Yes you are Freddy, you're adorable. Come in guys," She opened the door, and let the two humans inside.

About twenty minutes later, Freddy, Bonnie and Kate were standing in the kitchen waiting for him to finish fixing up camera. Kate hasn't said a word since she got there, and Bonnie wanted to get to know her better. "So Kate," Bonnie began, "how did you and Mike meet?" She got flustered again, "W-we m-met a-at, uh, w-we met a-at-" "We met at a music store," Mike interrupted, trying to get the attention off of Kate, "she way there trying to find an instrument, and I heard her playing. After that I asked her out and the rest is history." Bonnie nodded, but what she really wanted Kate to tell her about herself, not Mike. She needed to find a way to get Mike away so she could talk to Kate, one on one. Sighing, Bonnie glanced down at Freddy, and got an idea. _'I needed to go out to get supplies for Freddy anyway, maybe…_ '

"Alright," Mike said, putting the camera back in it's original position, "that should fix it, why was this camera broken anyway?" Freddy shrugged, "Chica doesn't like being watched when she's cooking, I guess." Mike nodded, "Well, just tell her to turn it off next time, instead of breaking it, they're expensive." Freddy nodded, "Will do Mike." Mike turned to Bonnie and asked, "Do you guys need anything else fixed before we go?" "Actually," Bonnie began, walking over to a drawer and taking out a piece of paper and a pen, "Mike, could you do me a favor and grab some stuff from the store for me?" Mike gave her a confused look, "Um, sure Bonnie, but why do you need me to get this stuff?" She finished writing the list, and walked over to Mike, "Well, I can't leave Freddy alone, what if he needs something. I also doubt he wants to be seen in public like this." Freddy looked up at Bonnie smiling, "Thank you, Bonnie, for thinking about that." Mike took the list from Bonnie and looked it over, "Yeah, I can get this stuff. Would you like to come with me Kate?" She looked at Mike, "Um.." Kate took a second to think, ' _If I want to get over this shyness, I should probably stay_.' "I-if it's o-ok with B-Bonnie, Mike I w-would like t-to stay here." Mike smiled, he noticed she was stuttering less, which meant she was getting used to Bonnie. "Well, ok then," Mike said, "is that fine with you Bonnie?" She nodded, "Yes that is quite fine Mike." "Ok, then," Mike replied, "I guess I'll be back in a bit." Mike walked out of the kitchen, and outside to his car.

After Mike left, Bonnie recommended moving into the dining hall, so they could sit down while they talked. Once they were in the dining hall, Freddy was curious about something. "Hey Bonnie," he began, "what did you need to get at the store anyway?" Bonnie looked away from Freddy, "Oh, you know just some essentials, powder, wipes, diapers-" "What!" Freddy yelled, "Bonnie, I'm not going to wear diapers, I am not a baby!" Bonnie sighed, "Look, Freddy, it's better to be safe than sorry, we don't know how regressed your body actually is." Freddy shot her a glare, "I don't care, I'm not going to wear them." Kate wanted them to stop arguing, and she knew what to say. "B-Bonnie's right you know." She said, Freddy's gaze shifted to her, "What do you mean?" Kate cleared her throat, "W-well, what if she's right about your b-body, I don't think that would a pleasurable experience." Freddy wanted to make a comeback to his point, but he couldn't. He simply groaned, and looked away, pouting in defeat. Bonnie smiled, "Thanks Kate."

For the next thirty minutes, Bonnie and Kate talked about their interests and hobbies. As they got to know each other, Bonnie noticed that Kate started stuttering less and less, until eventually she didn't do it anymore. "So," Bonnie began, "you play an instrument, I remember Mike saying you two met at a music store?" Kate nodded, "Yeah, but I don't just play one instrument, I kinda play a few." Bonnie seemed impressed, "Wow, that's cool, what exactly do you play?" She thought about this for a minute, "Let's see, I play violin, cello, and harp, just to name a few." Bonnie was certainly impressed, but she was curious about a certain instrument. "Do you play guitar?" She asked. Kate nodded, "Yes, actually it's one of my favorites." Bonnie, then got an idea, "Would you mind playing a bit?" "Sure," Kate said, "but I don't have it with me, I can bring next time if you'd like." Bonnie, placed Freddy down, got up from the chair and said, "Excuse me for a moment." She walked onto the stage, and through the door to backstage. "Where is she going?" Kate asked Freddy. "I think she is going to get her guitar." Bonnie returned a minute later, with her acoustic guitar in hand. She walked over to Kate, and handed it to her. "You can use mine." Kate took the guitar, "Oh, thank you Bonnie." Bonnie sat back down in her seat, while Kate checked the guitar to make sure it way tuned properly. "Ok," Kate said, "let's do this."

Before she could even play one note, she was interrupted by Mike coming through the front door, yelling, "Bonnie, I'm back and I got the stuff you asked for." Bonnie, went to help Mike, taking a few of the bags and setting them on another table. "Thank you Mike," Bonnie said, looking through the bags, "I'll be sure to pay you back for this stuff later." After putting the rest of the bags down, Mike noticed that Kate had Bonnie's guitar. He smiled, "Wow, if you're playing guitar, you must not be shy around them anymore." Kate smiled, "Yes, and it's all thanks to Bonnie." Then said purple rabbit, said, "Ah ha, found them." And pulled out a package of diapers from one of the bags. Ripping open the package and taking one out, she glanced over to Freddy. Immediately seeing what way about to happen, he tried to crawl away, only to be picked up by Kate. "Freddy, we all talked about this," she said, handing him to Bonnie, "this is for the best at least for now." But Freddy was having none of it, he tried his best to squirm away from Bonnie. After laying him down, Bonnie asked, "Kate, could you please hold him down?" Kate got a grip on Freddy, so he couldn't squirm around much anymore, and in seconds he was wearing a diaper, which, ironically, was covered in teddy bear pastels. Bonnie, with Freddy in tow, sat back down in her chair, while Kate picked up the guitar. ' _This is so embarrassing,_ ' Freddy thought, looking at the diaper in disgust, ' _This couldn't possibly get any worse_.'

"Ok," Kate began, "let's do this." She immediately began to play, and it was a soft melody. Bonnie had never heard anything like it, and she was entranced by it. Freddy on the other hand was struggling to stay awake. His eyes kept drooping, and eventually he fell asleep. After about two minutes, Kate finished playing her song and saw the awe struck face of Bonnie. She giggled, "Well, what did you think?" Bonnie couldn't believe it, "Kate, that was amazing. Did you write that?" She nodded, and set the guitar on the table for Bonnie to take back. Kate started to giggle again, when she noticed Freddy fell asleep. "Bonnie," she said, pointing at Freddy, "I think Freddy decided to take a nap." Bonnie then glanced down at Freddy, and notice him asleep. "Aww," Bonnie said, "he's so cute. Mike were you able to get a crib too?" Mike nodded, "I was, just show me where to set it up." Bonnie showed Mike to her and Freddy's room, and he got the crib from his car. "I think it's time we leave," Mike said, once he got freddy's crib set up. Bonnie nodded, "Ok, but don't be strangers, come back any time." Once they exchanged their goodbyes, Bonnie set Freddy in his new crib, and left shutting off the lights. Unaware, of the nightmare unfolding in the bear's mind.

* * *

 **Me: Now are you done, Freddy?**

 **Freddy: *tied up with rope* I swear if you make me- *gets a gag in his mouth***

 **Me: Be quiet, don't spoil it.**

 **Wow, I just had to end on a cliffhanger, whatever good set up to start next chapter I guess. As always, thanks for taking the time to read this story, I appreciate it. Don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. I know it's a little shorter than usual, but I hope you don't mind, I was having some trouble on deciding on how to have it play it out.**

 **Me: Now Freddy, I'll untie you if you promise not to kill me.**

 **Freddy: What did you do?!**

 **Me: Ok, maybe I should keep you tied up a while longer.**

 **Freddy: Hey, untie me right- *gets a gag in his mouth***

 **Me: Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A strange dream**

Freddy wasn't one to remember dreams, but every so often he would have a dream that just felt weird because he was aware. This dream started of normal, or as normal as dreams can be, with him finding himself in a big grassy meadow. The sun was shining, there was a slight breeze and it was overall just peaceful. After some time of just standing around, Freddy started walking through the meadow. He eventually found a strange jar, and when he opened it there was honey inside. ' _Mmm, honey._ ' Freddy thought, sticking his paw in the jar of honey, and licking the honey off of it. Everytime he took some of the honey out, it was magically replaced immediately in the jar. This was probably one of the best dreams that Freddy ever had.

Suddenly, it started to change. The jar Freddy had suddenly disappeared, and Freddy said, "Hey, where did my Honey go?" Then Freddy looked around and saw the landscape starting to change. The wind started to die down, and everything way turning to a gray color. Pretty soon, the once peaceful meadow, way a barren wasteland. For some reason, Freddy got a bad feeling, he felt as if something bad way going to happen. That's when he noticed it, in the middle of the field there way a big tree with someone or something standing under it. Running towards the figure, Freddy began to call out to it. When he was about twenty feet away, Freddy said "Hey, who are you?" The figure didn't move, and Freddy got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he tried to move away, Freddy found that he couldn't move his body. He began to panic, every fiber of his being way telling him to run, but he couldn't. Then that's he heard it, the figure in front of him began to laugh. Freddy wanted to run, but just couldn't. The figure began to turn around, and Freddy saw that it was a dark purple bear, that looked a lot like his brother Goldie only with pure white eyes and a wicked grin. Freddy was horrified, and he struggled even more to move but he just couldn't. The purple bear stepped towards him, and said in a deep voice, "Hello little one, want to play a game?" Freddy wanted to get away from this thing, but he couldn't he was still bound by some unknown force. Then he noticed something else, he was shrinking. No, not quite shrinking, regressing to his newer, younger body. Freddy just began to curl up into a ball, and cry as the purple bear laughed maniacally.

Freddy shot up with a scream, his heart was pounding, and his body was covered in a cold sweat. Using his paws, Freddy rubbed his face to make sure he was awake, also wiping away the now dried tears. He fell back, sighing in relief when he realized he was awake, and that he was no longer in that nightmare. Turning his head, Freddy way confused because he saw bars. Looking around more, he realized that he was in a crib. The bear groaned, ' _Come on Bonnie, are you serious? First the diaper and now a crib_.' Using the bars for support, he stood up in the crib, and saw that the clock next to his bed said it was six-thirty in the afternoon. 'Man, I must have been asleep for like four hours.' he thought. "Hey, Bonnie," Freddy yelled, "could you help me out of this thing?" He waited for a response, and after a few moments he didn't hear one. Freddy let out a sigh, 'Well, I guess I'll just let myself out.' Using whatever little strength the bear still possessed, he tried to throw his right leg over the railing of the crib. He was somewhat successful, and was only able to get his foot over the railing. 'You've got to be kidding me,' Freddy thought, trying to get out of this really uncomfortable position. With a big pull, Freddy got his foot free, but slammed into the crib's other railing. _'Ok,_ ' Freddy thought, ' _that hurt_.'

He started to slide back down, and when he sat down, Freddy's eyes shot open in surprise when he felt a wet sensation push up against him. The bear slowly looked down, and saw that the diaper he was wearing had a big wet splotch on it. Tears started to form in the bear's eyes, and something in his mind was telling him to cry. "No," Freddy said, "don't cry, you're not a baby. It's just a stupid wet diaper, that's really uncomfortable!" Then, Bonnie walked into the room, hearing Freddy was up. "Did you say something Freddy?" she asked, walking over to the cib. Bonnie then saw the bear had tears in his eyes and was on the verge of crying. "Aw, what's wrong Freddy?" she asked. Looking down, the rabbit saw the problem, "Oh, is that all, you just had an accident." Picking the bear out of the crib, Bonnie took him over to the changing table Mike got earlier and began to get Freddy cleaned up.

After a minute, Freddy was now in a new, dry diaper. "There you go," Bonnie said, picking Freddy back up, "better now?" The bear sniffed, and wiped away whatever little tears remained, "I-I wet myself." Bonnie began to pat his back, "Yeah, it's probably because of this new body, good thing we put a diaper on you. It would have been a lot worse if you didn't have one." The bear didn't seem to be listening, it looked like he way just staring off into space. Bonnie sighed, "Listen Freddy, this won't last forever, we will find a way to fix you." "Ok Bonnie," he mumbled, "whatever you say." Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Ok mister crabby pants, let's go get some dinner." She then left the room wit Freddy in tow, unaware of the other being that was watching them in the shadows.

* * *

 **Freddy: *breaks free from bindings, and spits out gag* That's it, you're getting stuffed!**

 **Me: Now Freddy, let's not make any rash decisions.**

 **Freddy: *picks up a Foxy suit* I heard you like Foxy.**

 **Me: uuhhh...*Runs from room***

 **Freddy: Get back here! *chases after me***

 **I know, I know, it's a little shorter than usual. I hope you'll forgive me but it was Thanksgiving the other day and I had somewhat of a writer's clock. But anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this story I really do appreciate it, as always don't forget to review and as always see ya in the next chapter!**

 **P.S Happy late Thanksgiving :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everyone, sorry about the shortish chapter, school is really not fun, and the writer's clock is not bring nice to me. For those of you who don't know, a writer's clock is like a normal clock, except that it determines when you get ideas at certain times.**

 **Freddy: Fox, get out of the bathroom!**

 **Me: Um, no. You'll just stuff me in a suit.**

 **Freddy: Well, at least you can't upload the chapter while you're in there.**

 **Me: Oh, I thought you would say that, and set it to upload automatically.**

 **Freddy: What!? *runs to computer***

 **Me: *Walks out of bathroom* Ha, sucker. Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: An early return**

The next day, Freddy woke up with a yawn, rubbing his eyes awake. Looking over to the clock by his bed, he saw that it was about eight thirty in the morning. "Good morning Bonnie," the bear said, beginning to sit up, "how'd you sleep?" When he heard no response, Freddy looked over to the bed to see Bonnie wasn't in it. "Huh, where'd she go?" Freddy said. The sound of someone retching, was his answer. It came from the bathroom that was in their room. Freddy was a little concerned. "Bonnie," he started, beginning to stand using the crib's railing, "are you ok in there?" A toilet flushing was heard, and Bonnie stepped out in the doorway, looking a little green in the face. "Yeah, honey I'm fine," she said, walking over to the crib, "I just think I ate something bad." Freddy was still concerned, "Well, ok . But why don't you take some medicine, I think it might help." Bonnie smiled, picking Freddy up, "Ok, if it will make you stop worrying about me." "Thank you," Freddy said, "I'm pretty sure Foxy has some in his cove."

Walking into Pirate's cove, Bonnie noticed how messy it actually was. "Geez," she said, "would it kill Foxy to clean in here every once in awhile?" Freddy shrugged, "You know how he is with that pirate lifestyle and all." She set Freddy on the floor, and said, "Wait here for second, while I go find some medicine." Freddy nodded, and Bonnie went into Foxy's bathroom. ' _I guess it's a good time as any to see._ ' Bonnie thought, looking a small box that she brought with her, that she hid from Freddy.

Freddy was getting a little impatient, it's been about ten minutes since Bonnie went into Foxy's bathroom to find some medicine. With a sigh, he began to crawl over to the bathroom door. "Hey Bonnie," he said, knocking on the door, "did you find it?" After a few seconds, Bonnie replied, "Y-yeah Freddy, i-it's just messy so it was hard to find." She opened the door, and went to pick up Freddy. He noticed that she was acting strange, it was like Bonnie was nervous about something. "You alright Bonnie? You look like something's on your mind." "What," Bonnie replied, with a nervous smile, "no I'm fine, nothing's wrong." Freddy began to get suspicious, "Are you sure, because-" "I said I'm fine Freddy!" The bear decided to drop it, he didn't want Bonnie to get more irritated, if her harsh tone was any indication.

Then Freddy thought of something, something he'd been meaning to ask. "Hey Bonnie," he started, "I forgot to ask when are the others coming back?" Just then, as sound of a car horn wa heard from outside the pizzeria. Freddy's eyes widened in horror, "What, why are they back so early!?" Bonnie got a guilty look, "Yeah, I forgot to tell you, Foxy and Chica called while you were asleep yesterday, and they said they'd be home early." Freddy looked at her in disbelief, "What, how could you forget something like that!?" Bonnie shrugged, "Just kinda slipped my mind." The bear began to panic, "Oh no, this is bad, I was hoping whatever happened to me wore off before they got back." Bonnie sighed, "Freddy, you can't hide from this forever, we're going to have too show them eventually." They then heard a voice come from outside from the cove. It said, "Bonnie, lass, what ye be doin' in me cove?" She knew that Foxy would get irritated if they didn't come out. "Come on," she began, "let's go out there before they think we're doing something else." "What do you-" Freddy stopped immediately, a blush forming on his face realizing what she meant, "Ok, let's get this over with."

Foxy thought it was strange, why would Bonnie be in his cove. He then thought about something he does with Chica in there, and got a huge grin. ' _At a boy Fazbear,_ ' he thought, chuckling to himself, He then saw Bonnie emerge from his cove with something in her arms. Walking over, she saw that it was a little bear cub. "Hello lass," he said, "I see that ye and Freddy got _busy_." The fox began to chuckle to himself, and Bonnie let out a sigh getting a light blush. "No, that's not what happened Foxy," she began, "this is actually Freddy." Foxy snorted, "Yeah, and I be the king o England, now seriously where is the lad?" "She isn't kidding, you dirty minded fox," Freddy said, "it really is me." Foxy's eyes widened in surprise, "Freddy lad, how'd ye get so small, and ye be wearing a diaper." Freddy let out a sigh, "Don't remind me, and we have no idea how this happened, I just woke up like this." Bonnie then began to explain what happened to Foxy and Chica. "Aww, he's so cute." Chica said, smiling at Freddy. He groaned, "I'm not cute." "It be a real shame," Foxy began, "ye became a lil' one, and it be not even three months after ye two's wedding and ye two have had all of this alone time. At least ye can practice on Freddy, if ye two ever forget protection." Freddy and Bonnie blushed, and he said, "Foxy, our love life doesn't concern you." Bonnie nodded, "Yeah Foxy, our _night activities_ are none of your business." Foxy rolled his eyes, "Well, I be going too unpack." Chica nodded, "I'm going to make breakfast." They went to their respective destinations, leaving Freddy and Bonnie just standing there. "See Freddy," Bonnie said, "That wasn't so bad."

* * *

 **Freddy: What are you talking about, the website doesn't let you- *sees I'm not in the bathroom* Where are you!?**

 **Me: You'll never get me alive. *starts running***

 **Freddy: That's the idea, get back here! *runs after me***

 **Again, sorry for the short chapter, school sucks and the writer's clock isn't being kind to me. Thanks for taking time to read my story, don't forget to review, and as always see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Welcome back everyone, again another short chapter, sorry. But don't worry christmas break is soon and then I'll try devoting as much time as I can to writing.**

 **Freddy: *outside my room* Ok, Fox. I'm sorry for trying to kill you, will you let me in?**

 **Me: *sighs* Fine, *opens the door* now be warned, I will embarrass you if you try to kill me again.**

 **Freddy: Understood.**

 **Me: Good, now would you like to do the intro?**

 **Freddy: Sure. Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Little Surprise**

Freddy let out a sigh, Bonnie was right it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be, but telling them wasn't what he was worried about. "Bonnie, this isn't the part I was the most worried about," he said, "I'm worried that something embarrassing might happen to me, and Foxy will hold it over me the rest of my life." Bonnie rolled her eyes, Freddy was just being paranoid but she wanted him to stop worrying. "Don't worry," she began, "I have ways to scare that fox if he tries anything." The bear was very interested, what could she possibly do to scare Foxy? "Really," Freddy said, "how are you going to scare him?" She got an evil grin, "Well, I've got this." Bonnie revealed that she had a positive pregnancy test in her hand, "Foxy will think that it's his, since those two have been going at it nonstop lately." Freddy noded, but something was bugging him, "Wow, Bonnie that really is evil, but where did you even get a positive pregnancy test?" Her smirked faded, and was replaced with a look like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, and tried to hide the test. "Um, you know…..places." Freddy raised an eyebrow, "Ok, should I be concerned about these places?" Bonnie started to get flustered and nervous, "Um, maybe….in about….two weeks or so." Freddy's eyes widened, finally realizing what she meant, "Oh, wow…..we should talk about this." Bonnie then saw Chica coming out of the kitchen, "Could we later, when we're someplace more private?" Freddy nodded, "Of course, Bonnie."

Chica opened the kitchen door, and saw Freddy and Bonnie sitting at one of the tables. "Hey guys," she said, getting their attention, "breakfast is ready, I made pancakes." They went into the kitchen, and Bonnie place Freddy back into the high chair, much to the bear's annoyance. "Bonnie, I told you I don't need to be in this thing, I'm not a baby." Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Yes, you do. You're too small to be able to sit in a normal chair." Freddy groaned, "But it's embarrassing." The rabbit shook her head, taking her seat next to the bear, "Sorry, Freddy, this is just how it's going to have to be for the time being." Chica brought over some plates with pancakes, and asked "You two want anything on them?" Freddy said, "Just syrup is fine." Bonnie nodded, "Me too, I'll also have some syrup ." Chica got them the bottle of syrup, and took her seat at the table as they began eating.

As they were eating, Bonnie noticed that Freddy was having a little more trouble trying to eat his food. "Do you need help Freddy?" Bonnie asked. He shook his head, "I'm fine Bonnie, i can still feed myself." The bear actually was feeding himself successfully, he just ended up getting his face all sticky from when he missed his mouth. Chica thought it was adorable, that Freddy was having trouble, he just looked so cute getting his face covered in syrup. She then noticed that Bonnie, way now on her third pancake. " Geez, Bonnie," Chica said, "when was the last time you ate, that's like your third flapjack." "Oh, um," Bonnie replied, "I'm just really hungry." Chica noticed that she sounded like she was trying to avoid something, but ignored it. "Ok then."

After they were done eating, Bonnie excused Freddy and herself, to their room so they could discuss things. She set Freddy on the bed, Bonnie locked the door so that no one would interrupt them. Once he made sure that they were alone, Freddy said "Ok, when did you find out?" Bonnie was really nervous, "This morning, while we were in the Cove." He let out a sigh, "Wow, when did this happen?" Bonnie started scratching the back of her head nervously, "Remember about two weeks ago?" Freddy got a blush, "Oh, yeah." Bonnie was getting even more nervous, how is Freddy going to react? "I-I can't believe this," Freddy said, slowly getting a smile, "I'm going to be a dad." Bonnie then surprised Freddy, by hugging him in a tight embrace. "I know, we're going to be parents." They stayed like that for a few moments, not speaking, enjoying this new found happiness. Freddy then broke the embrace and said, "We need to tell the others." Bonnie nodded, "Ok, how about we go visit the toys then, it would be easier telling everyone at once." Freddy shook his head in agreement, and they began to get supplies for the visit.

* * *

 **Freddy: You're making me a father?**

 **Me: Yep, isn't it awesome?**

 **Freddy: Yeah, sure. What I don't get though is why Bonnie said she said two weeks.**

 **Me: Oh, that's because rabbits have short pregnancies. She was knocked up two weeks ago as the story said, and generally rabbits give birth after about a month.**

 **Freddy: Ok, now I understand.**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't worry once christmas break comes I'll try my best to write more, until then please excuse these short chapters or sporadic uploads. As always, don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello everyone, here's the next chapter, and it's a decent size this time. I'll try uploading a bit more over Christmas break, it starts next week for me. That is if I can stop playing Hearthstone, it's such a good game.**

 **Me: Alright, Freddy, time to- *sees him playing Hearthstone* are you playing Hearthstone?**

 **Freddy: *ignoring me* Stupid warrior, stop playing brawl!**

 **Me: Ok then. I'm just gonna...**

 **Freddy: *Finally notices me* Sorry, did you say something Fox?**

 **Me: Uh, no. Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Visiting the Toys**

Once Bonnie packed some things for their visit, she got Freddy and the others and they began walking to the Toy's pizzeria. As they we're walking, Freddy realized something. "Wait," he said, "I change my mind, I don't want them to see me like this." Foxy then began to chuckle, "It be too late for that laddie." Freddy glared, "What do you mean?" The fox then got a huge grin on his face, "I may have already told some of them lad." Freddy face-palmed, and Bonnie said, "And you wonder why we don't tell you anything Foxy." They continued on their way to the Toy's pizzeria.

Walking into the Toy's place, the gang was met by Bonnie's cousin Toy Bonnie, otherwise known as BonBon. "Hey there Bon," She said, "it's been a while, what brings you here?" The blue rabbit then noticed Freddy. "Aww," she began, "who's this little one, did you and Freddy-" "No, that is not what happened." interrupted Bonnie. The rest of the Toys then entered the room. Freddy's cousin Toy Freddy also known as Teddy, Chica's sister Toy Chica known as Chi, Foxy's cousin Mangle which they call Maggie, and Balloon Boy also called BB. Teddy gave a small chuckle, "Why, hello Freddy. I thought Foxy was pulling my leg when he said that you were a baby, but I guess he wasn't kidding." Freddy sighed, "Don't remind me." Everyone then started to crowd around Freddy, asking questions.

"How long has he been like this?"

"Can I hold him?"

"How old is he?"

"Is he still like ye husband lass?"

"I want to see him!"

For some reason, Freddy started to get really nervous with all of this attention. "B-Bonnie," he said, shakily "this was a bad idea." She looked down at the bear, "Freddy, cover your ears." He did so, and Bonnie then took in a deep breath and yelled, "Everyone back off!" Everyone immediately backed away, and then, with a smile, Bonnie continued, "Good, now I want all of you to be gentle around Freddy and not crowd around him at once. He still isn't quite comfortable with this." Everyone nodded in understanding, and BonBon went over to Bonnie. "Oh, by the way Bonnie I need to tell you something." She started pulling her by Bonnie's arm, and Teddy went to take Freddy from her. "Yeah, and I need to talk to Freddy." They went their separate ways to talk to each other.

BonBon, took Bonnie into another room, away from the others. "So Bon, how's life with Freddy." She asked. "Well, it just got a lot more interesting."The purple rabbit replied, sitting down. "So have you two thought about children, besides Freddy?" Bonbon started chuckling at her own joke, and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Well, we haven't thought about it." Bonbon wasn't convinced though, "Come on, of course you have. You know it wouldn't hurt to have another bear or bunny around here." Bonnie let out a sigh, "Ok, fine, we have thought about it." She said. Wanting to change the subject, she asked, "So, how are things with you and toy top hat?" Bonbon, got a huge smile and said, "He proposed the other day!" Bonnie shot up, and gave her cousin a hug, "Congratulations!"

Meanwhile, Teddy was talking to Freddy. "So Freddy, how's life as a tyke?" The bear let out a sigh, "More or less, it sucks." Teddy chuckled, "Yeah, I thought as much. So did you two have a nice _quiet_ alone time?" Freddy got a huge blush, "That is none of your concern." "Well, you see, it's just the others are curious if you two are planning anything." Freddy glared at him, "Don't poke around in our love life. If we are planning anything we would tell you guys." Teddy nodded, "Ok, by the way there was something I wanted to ask you." Freddy crossed his arms, "This better not be about me and Bonnie." Teddy scratched the back of his head nervously, "Well, I proposed too Bonbon the other day and-" "Oh, congrats man." "Thanks, anyway -I need a best man for the wedding." Freddy's eyes shot open in surprise, "Oh, wow, yeah sure. If I'm still not like this I mean." Teddy smile, "Thanks a lot." He started petting Freddy's head much to his annoyance, "Hey stop that!" Teddy stopped, "Ok, sorry" he thought that he heard Freddy talk with a slight lisp, but decided to ignore it.

Bonnie and Bonbon, then came back into the room. "You need anything Freddy?" Bonnie asked, picking up the bear. "I'm fine," he replied, "but apparently I'm going to be a best man in a few months." Bonnie nodded, "Oh, that's cool." Bonbon then came over, "You guys hungry? I made macaroni." "Yeah, I could eat." Freddy said, "What about you Bonnie?" She nodded again, "Sure, do you need help Freddy? You may not have as much strength as before." Hearing this remark, Foxy came over with a smirk saying, "Yeah, or not as much strength in bed." Bonnie glared at the fox, "Foxy, you better shut your mouth or I'm going to mess you up so bad your own mother won't recognize you!" Foxy took a step back, putting his hands up defensively, surprised by Bonnie yelling. "Geez, lass, calm down I be only joking. What's got ye like that, ye are usually quiet?" 'Stupid hormones,' Bonnie thought, "Well, you've been rather RUDE lately Foxy. Anyway, back to my question do you need help Freddy?" He rolled his eyes, "I think I'm quite capable of feeding myself, Bonnie." "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say crinklebutt." Bonnie said, placing Freddy in a high chair and ruffling the fur on his head.

Bonbon, came out from the kitchen, with the food and placed one in front of Freddy. "Well, how is it?" She asked. Freddy picked up a fork, and picked up some of the macaroni. "Well, it's-" Freddy then drop the fork on the tray. "Sure you still are strong Fazzy?" Teddy asked, eating his own bowl of macaroni. "Y-yeah, it just slipped." He then picked up the fork to try again, with a little better success. "Ok, here we-" he dropped the fork again. The bear let out a groan, when he realized what would have to be done. "B-Bonnie," he said, getting the rabbit's attention. "Yes," she replied, "What do you need Freddy?" "Um, could you help me please?" the bear asked, getting a small blush. "Why, sure." she said, getting a spoonful of macaroni, "Open up." He got a blush, "This is so embarrassing." But he opened his mouth, so Bonnie could feed him. "Well, I could think of three things that would be more embarrassing than this." Bonnie said, as she was feeding him. "Do I even want to know?" Freddy said, finishing the last of the macaroni. "Going on stage without your hat or bow tie, going on stage like this, or having an accident here." The bear groaned, "Yeah you're right, I wouldn't want any of those too happen. Especially the last one." Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Well, that's for your body to decide Freddy." "Yeah, but I still don't want it too." Even so, it is going to happen eventually, much to Freddy's dismay, whether he liked it or not.

Bonnie, stood up at the table, seeing as everyone was here now would be the best time for the announcement. "Attention everyone," she said, everyone's eyes on her, "Me and Freddy have an announcement to make." "Well, what is it cuz?" Bonbon asked, unable to contain her curiosity. Freddy smiled, looking up at Bonnie, "Would you like to tell them, or should I?" "Tell us what?" Teddy said, sounding a bit irritated. Bonnie looked at everyone with a huge smile, "I'm pregnant." Everyone went into an uproar, a lot of them hugging and congratulating Bonnie, and others teasing Freddy, saying things like "at a boy Fazzy," and "it's about time." Freddy then noticed something, or an absence of. "Hey, where's Foxy and Chica?" Freddy asked. Bonnie groaned, "I swear if they're in the supply closet." She then walked down the hall, and opened the door to the closet. She stood there for a second, then closed the door and walked back into the room with the others, which only Freddy, Bonbon, and Teddy were left in. "Did you find them Bonnie?" "No, I mean yes," She sat down, a horrified look on her face, "I cannot unsee what I have just seen." Freddy was worried, "Well, what did you see? you look a little green in the face." Bonnie shook her head, "I don't really feel like talking about it right now."

"So does anyone want cake?" Teddy asked, trying to change the subject, "I got some for your visit." Bonnie picked Freddy up out of the high chair, "No thanks, I'm fine." Freddy shook his head, "I'm good to." Teddy looked at Bonbon, "What about you honey?" She also shook her head, "Nah, I'm good. Thanks for offering though." Teddy rolled his eyes, "Well, more for me, I'll be back." He then went into the kitchen to get some. Bonnie turned to Bonbon, "So you excited to get married?" She started nodding, maybe a bit too enthusiastically, "Very, Teddy is so kind, and sweet, and cute, and…" she let out a sigh, "yeah." Bonnie giggled, "Yeah, I remember when I was like that." Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from the kitchen. "Teddy, you ok in there?" Bonbon yelled. There was no response and the rabbit got worried. "Come on, let's go check on him." Bonnie said. Bonbon nodded, and they went into the kitchen, the only problem way that Tedy way nowhere in sight. "Teddy, you in here?" Bonbon said. Freddy the noticed something, "Hey is that pot moving?" He pointed at a big boiling pot that looks like fell on the field. Freddy was right, it way indeed moving, if only a little. Bonbon went over and nervously picked it up, and way shocked at what she saw, "Teddy!?"

* * *

 **Freddy: What happened to Teddy?**

 **Me: What do you think? It's kinda obvious.**

 **Freddy: Ok then. Now on to other business. *starts playing Hearthstone again***

 **Me: Oh, you're so going down, *challenges him to a match* no one beats me when I'm priest.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and don't worry I'll try uploading again soon. I wonder how Teddy is going to react to this, and what that little bit of foreshadowing meant, if you catch my drift ;) Anyway, don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you guys next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello everyone, merry christmas eve. I hope everyone is enjoying the holidays, and if you're not so far I hope it gets better for you.**

 **Me: Nice, I finished the next chapter!**

 **Freddy: *walks up behind me* What happens in this one?**

 **Me: Um...stuff happens. *slowly starts to back out of the room***

 **Freddy: Why is he- *reads the title, and some of the chapter* FOX, YOU'RE DEAD! *runs out of the room***

 **Me: *while running* Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Another cub, a much needed change, and a drunk fox**

"Huh," Teddy said, looking up at the two rabbits staring at him, "Bonnie, Bonbon when did you two get so big?" Bonnie walked over to Teddy, putting Freddy on the floor, "How did you get so small?" Teddy got a confused look, "What are you talking about?" "You're a baby!" she said, gesturing to Teddy's small body. "Wait, what are you-" he then looked down at his now smaller body, eyes widening, "I-I'm a-a…" Teddy then started to softly chuckle, which turned into laughing, which turned into him laughing so hard, someone would have probably thought he was crazy. The bear then fainted, falling back on the floor. "Well, I think he took it quite well." Freddy said, chuckling to himself. Bonnie picked up the now unconscious bear, "We should get him into a diaper, there should be some in the bag I brought with us." "I'll get them." Bonbon replied, leaving the kitchen. "Is he ok?" Freddy asked, concerned for the bear. Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, just probably the shock." Teddy then shot up, snapping out from the shock of the situation he found himself too be in. He looked around the kitchen for a moment, then let out a sigh. "Oh, thank goodness," he said, "it was just a dream." "Nope, sorry Ted," Bonnie said getting the bear's attention, "it wasn't a dream, not this time." Teddy groaned, not wanting to be in Freddy's situation. "Would you please put me down."

Bonnie nodded, and put Teddy down next to Freddy. "Well, Teddy, looks like you're also in my _little_ predicament as well." Freddy chuckled at his own pun, and Teddy just groaned. "Not the time Fred," he said, "I'm not in the mood for bad puns." Bonnie shook her head, "Ok, Teddy, now please do me a favor and try not to make what's about to happen difficult." Teddy got a little afraid, and looked at Bonnie with a questioning look. "What's about to happen?" The rabbit began to nervously scratch the back of her head, "Well, since you and Freddy are in the same state, you're going to have to wear a diaper also." Teddy couldn't believe what he way hearing, "No, please don't, I'll do anything!" He kept begging not wanting to wear a diaper, but Bonnie simply shook her head. "Sorry Ted," she said, "it's just the way it has to be." Teddy the noticed that the kitchen door was open, "Yeah, about that…" he started crawling as fast as he could too the open door. "Where are you going Ted?" Bonnie asked, not even moving too go after the bear. "Away!" Teddy replied, mere feet from the door. Just then, Bonbon walked through the door, with the bag that Bonnie brought with them. "Hey, I found them." She said, then noticed Teddy trying to crawl away, out the door. "Not so fast!" She picked up the bear and handed him to Bonnie. "Thank you Bonbon," she said, laying Teddy on the floor, "would you like to do it, for practice?" Bonbon nodded, "Sure," and took a diaper out of the bag. "Honey, please don't do this!" Teddy begged, "I'm not a baby!" Bonnie sighed, "In your mind maybe not, but you are physically." He groaned, as Bonbon began to diaper him.

Freddy had a small grin on his face, because finally someone else will know what he's going through and he'll have someone to relate to on this experience. As long as this doesn't get any worse, Freddy believed that he should be able to get through this thing without embarrassment. This belief was then crushed, because Freddy then felt a sort of pressure in the lower part of his belly. His eyes widened in horror, when he realized what it meant. 'Oh no,' he thought, wincing in pain, 'why now?!' He grabbed his stomach, wincing again. Bonnie then turned to Freddy, "Hey, Freddy, do you need anything while we're at this?" He shook his head, trying too not make eye contact, "N-no, I'm f-fine." He winced again, and Bonnie got a concerned look, "Are you alright Freddy?" He nodded, "Y-yeah, just a little stomach ache." Bonnie then realized what was wrong, "Oh, I think I know what's wrong." Freddy couldn't begin to describe the embarrassment he started to feel, "P-please don't say it." He said, trying to pretend what he was feeling wasn't actually happening. "I won't Freddy," she replied, "but I can't say the same for your body." Bonbon, then walked over, after finish getting Teddy into a diaper. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing," Freddy said, grabbing his stomach tighter and wincing again, "everything is fine!" The rabbits looked at each other, smiling, as Bonbon realized what was happening. "Ooooh, I get it now." Bonnie nodded in acknowledgment, "Yeah." Freddy started to whimper, "Please don't make me." "Now Freddy, it isn't healthy to hold it like that." Bonnie said. Bonbon nodded in agreement, "I agree with her Freddy, so these are your choices, you can either you do it or we'll make you." Freddy gulped, starting to crawl backwards, away from the duo. "W-what do you mean you'll 'make me'?" The two bunnies looked at each other grinning, and then nod in unision. Before Freddy could try to escape, Bonbon pinned him to the floor by his arms. Bonnie then came up next too him, cracking her knuckles. "Sorry about this," she said placing a hand on his stomach, "but don't try holding back, otherwise it's going to be worse." Freddy whimpered, "Please don-Ah," the pressure began to leave Freddy's stomach, as Bonnie lightly pressed down on his stomach.

After a few seconds, the smell finally hit Bonbon, and she immediately plugged her nose. "Sheesh Fred, didn't know you had it in you." Bonnie sighed, "Well, better get you cleaned up Freddy. And let this be a lesson for the future for you Teddy, if you try to hold it." Teddy gulped, and Freddy began to sob. "W-w-why B-B-Bonnie?" he asked, in between his sniffles. "We're going to need some time." Bonnie said to Bonbon, picking up Freddy and the bag of supplies they brought. They left the kitchen, and went into the bathroom where Bonnie placed Freddy on the changing station. "Sorry we had to do that Freddy, but the pain is gone now. I know it's not pleasant, but it isn't healthy to hold it and that's why we had to force you. Are you mad at me?" The bear was still sobbing a little, but he also had a far away look in his eyes. "Just do what you have to Bonnie." He said, in a monotone sort of way. "Ok," Bonnie replied, begin the process of cleaning the bear. After she was finished and Freddy was in a new, clean diaper, Bonnie asked, "Do you feel better now?" He gave a little 'Uh huh' as a reply, but other than that it looked like he was still staring off into space. Bonnie picked him back up, and took him back into the kitchen with Teddy and Bonbon. She set Freddy next to Teddy on the floor, then took a seat at the table with Bonbon. As they were talking, Teddy wanted to make sure his cousin was alright. He poked him to get his attention, and asked, "Freddy, are you ok?" "I'm fine," he said, laying down on his side, "I just need to process this."

Mangle then walked in, with an irritated look in her eyes. "Have any of ye seen Foxy?" she asked, "I think he found me secret stash O grog." Bonnie got a confused look, "Grog?" "Ye don't know what grog be lass?" she asked, Bonnie shook her head, "It be a drink that we pirates brew, except it make ye mind go all screwy faster." "Ah," Bonnie replied, "ok, well if we see him i'll-" Foxy then stumbled into the kitchen, acting all weird and stumbling every time he takes a step. "He stole me grog!" Mangle yelled, pointing at the obviously drunk fox "I can see it in his eye!" As Foxy way talking, it was obvious the drink had an effect on him, because he couldn't stop hiccuping. "I-hic-don't kno-hic-w what ye-hic-mean lass. I-hic- jus' foun' me-hic-self a drink." Mangle got mad, her mouth forming a snarl, "Ye be drunk, aren't ye!?" Foxy started wobbling more, "Yes-his-lass." He then fainted, falling on his back due to the alcohol he consumed. Bonnie facepalmed, and Teddy got a big smile from an idea he got. "Tell me someone has a marker or something, this is too good of an opportunity to pass up."Bonnie handed him a marker, "Could you draw a bra on him please." Teddy's smile got bigger, "I would've never of thought of that." The small bear then proceeded to draw, in sharpie, a mustache, a monocle, a bra, and 'I'm a moron' on the unconscious fox's forehead. Mangle took out her phone, and took several pictures of the fox a blackmail. "Let this be lesson for ye Foxy, don't mess with me grog."

After taking a few final pictures, Mangle put her phone away and then saw Freddy over by the rabbits. she kept looking back and forth between Freddy and Teddy until she finally realized what happened. "Teddy, what happened to ye lad?" he shrugged, and Bonnie said, "Same as Freddy, now you guys have a little one to look after." Mangle let out a sigh, "Oh, great," she turned to Teddy, "just stay outta me grog, unless ye want to end up like the cap'n here." He nodded, "Noted." Freddy then let out a big yawn, "Bwonnie, I'm sweepy." He didn't even notice that he had a slight lisp. Bonnie let out an 'aww', and picked up Freddy, "Well, it's no surprise you probably are." He slowly closed his eyes, giving a 'uh huh' as a reply before falling asleep in Bonnie's arms. "Aww," Bonbon said, "that's so cute, but you heard the lisp too right?" Bonnie nodded, "It was probably just because he's tired." She stood up from the chair, "Well, we should probably get going, thanks for having us." Bonbon gave her a smile, "No problem cus, good luck with the little one and Freddy." Bonnie smiled back, "Thanks, good luck with Teddy." She began to drag the unconscious fox by his tail, and went too Chica in the other room. "Chica, we're leaving." she said. "Ok," the chicken replied, then taking notice of the sleeping fox, "What happened to Foxy?" Bonnie shook her head, as they exited the front door, "You don't want to know."

* * *

 **Freddy: *rams into my locked bedroom door* Fox, you're going to pay for writing that!**

 **Me: I had to eventually! Have you ever read an AR story were that doesn't happen!?**

 **Freddy: Errr, I'm still mad at you! *stomps away from the door***

 **Me: Sorry Freddy. *whispers to the audience* Not really, it was kinda funny.**

 **Uh oh, Foxy is not going to be happy when he wakes up. Watch your back Teddy, Foxy may want revenge. Thanks for taking the time to read the chapter, I really appreciate it. As always feel free to leave a review, and I'll see you all next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello everyone, here it is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Me: *approches Freddy* Freddy, are you still mad?**

 **Freddy: Yes.**

 **Me: Well, here is something to say I'm sorry. *gives him a box***

 **Freddy: *Opens it to find a new top hat* ...Alright, I forgive you ths time.**

 **Me: Excellent! Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Payback and Cupcakes**

"Chica, would you mind dragging Foxy for me? It's kinda hard to get him and Freddy." The chicken nodded in response, "Yeah, sure." Bonnie handed Foxy's tail to Chica, allowing her to be the one to drag the drunk fox, letting Bonnie be able to take care of Freddy. "So how's Freddy been?" Chica asked, just now noticing the bear was in a deep slumber. Bonnie looked down at the bear in her arms with sympathetic eyes, "He hasn't had a very good day." Chica felt sorry for him, " Aww, what happened?" Bonnie let out a sigh, and then began to explain the events that had taken place at the Toy's. "Wow," Chica said, as Bonnie finished, "that is kinda rough." Bonnie looked back down at the sleeping bear, "Did I do the right thing, Chica?" She gave Bonnie a reassuring smile, "Of course you did. It isn't healthy to hold it like that, and if you hadn't Freddy would probably still be in pain." "Thanks," Bonnie replied with a smile, "I still feel bad about it though."

Freddy began to stir in his sleep, "Bonnie, please don't do it." His body was moving around a little, and he was talking in his sleep. Bonnie looked down at the squirming bear in her arms, "Aww, do what Freddy?" The bear began to kick his legs, and softly laugh, "Bonnie, stop that tickles." "Aww," Bonnie squeked, "Freddy's so cute when he's asleep. Anyway, what did you and Foxy do while we were visiting?" Chica's eyes went as wide as saucers, and she got a bright red blush, " Um…..n-nothing…...nothing really." Bonnie didn't press any further, but she swears she heard Chica mutter to herself something that sounded like 'It was so big'. "Um, ok then" Bonnie looked down at Freddy, and smiled giving him a little tickle under his chin. Freddy giggle in response, then started to drool a bit, "Mmm, honey." Freddy began to suck his thumb in his sleep, and the two girls let out an 'aww'.

Freddy awoke to the sound of Bonnie's voice, "Wakey wakey, Freddy, we don't want to mess up your sleep time." she said softly. Freddy groaned, "Five more minutes." he said not wanting to get up. "I know, but we don't want you staying up all night do we?" she said, "And if you stay asleep, you'll miss what happens to Foxy when he wakes up." Freddy let out another groan, "Fine." He let out a yawn, and began to rub his eyes to get himself to wake up. Freddy looked down at the floor, too see Foxy still unconscious. "He's still knocked out, how drunk was he?" "Very," Bonnie said rolling her eyes, "We've been home for about an hour." Freddy then thought of a was to wake up the fox, "Hey Bonnie, I got an idea." "What is it?" Bonnie asked, curiously. "It involves a bucket of water." Bonnie nodded in response, knowing where this was headed. "Chica!" Freddy yelled. The aforementioned chicken poked her head out of the kitchen door, "Yes, what do you need Freddy?" "Could you please get us a bucket of water?" She got an expression that looked like he was talking in another language. "Um, sure." She went back into the kitchen to get the bucket of water, and Bonnie set Freddy down on the floor next to her. A moment later, Chica emerged from the kitchen with a bucket of water. "Here you go," she set down the bucket next to Freddy, "why do you need this exactly?" Freddy looked up at Bonnie, "Would you like the honors?" Bonnie picked up the bucket, "Why certainly." She poured all of its contents onto the sleeping fox.

Foxy shot up from being drenched, "Avast ye, abandon ship, we be sinking, we be-" he realized that it was just a dream, and someone dumped water on him. He looked up to see Bonnie holding a bucket, "Bonnie, lass, why did ye dump that water on me?" Bonnie shook her head, "Because you wouldn't wake up, now go look in the mirror." Foxy was confused, why would Bonnie want him to look in the mirror, but he went to the bathroom anyway to check. A few moments later, Foxy screamed, "WHO IN DA NAME O DAVY JONES'S LOCKER DID THIS TA ME? I'LL KEELHAUL THEM!" Freddy started to laugh, and Foxy came running back into the room furious. "Who did this!?" he yelled. "Teddy." Bonnie said calmly, this made Foxy even angrier, "That little sh-" "Foxy!" Bonnie interrupted him, "Watch your language!" Freddy saw that Foxy began to clench his fists, "Geez, Foxy calm down, it's only a little marker." Foxy turned his heated gaze towards him, "I don't care, that lil Ted has always been nothin' but trouble, the lad is gonna pay!" Freddy shook his head, "Well, Foxy you're going to have to wait to get your revenge, Teddy is in a bit of a predicament." Foxy calmed down a bit, and crossed his arms, "What kind O predicament?" "He's like Freddy now." Bonnie replied for Freddy. Foxy let out a groan, "I'll still find a way to get me revenge on ta lad, this changes nothing!" Seeing Foxy beginning to calm down, Chica tried to change the subject. "So Bonnie, Freddy, what are you two planning on doing for the little one?" Freddy scratch the back of his head, "To be honest Chica, we haven't thought about it much." "Well, we do have the essentials now," Bonnie began, "and I do get to practice a bit." Chica nodded in agreement, "True, maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all." Freddy rolled his eyes, "Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting practiced on and it isn't the most enjoyable experience." "Freddy's right," Bonnie said, "he is the guinea pig." Chica walked over and picked up Freddy, "But he's so cute!" The bear got a blush in response to the chicken gushing over him, "Chica, don't call me cute it's embarrassing." "Aww, you're even cuter when you're embarrassed." She then booped Freddy's nose, making it emit a squeaky noise. He covered his nose, getting a bigger blushed, and groaned, "Chica, please stop, I don't want too lose whatever is left of my dignity." Chica giggled, and looked over at the marker covered fox, "Do you want to hold him Foxy?" The fox looked at the bear in Chica's arms, "I guess." She passed Freddy to him to hold. "You all know I'm not a potato right?" Freddy said, letting out a sigh. "We know, but Chica be right lad, ye are cute." Foxy said, "I say that as a pirate though lad. Also I think ye be getting cranky." Freddy started to pout, "I'm not cranky." "Well, wouldn't you be too if someone woke you from your nap?" Bonnie said. Freddy crossed his arms, pouting more, "I said I'm not cranky."

"Well, I've got to run out for a bit, can you two watch Freddy?" Bonnie asked. "Sure, Bonnie," Chica replied, "go do whatever you need to." She gave a smile to the chicken, "Thanks." The rabbit then left out the door, to go to the store. Once the rabbit was gone, Foxy turned to Chica and handed Freddy to her, "Here lass, I got to go and try washing off this accursed marker." He then left to the bathroom, mumbling about how he was going to get back at Teddy. Chica looked down at Freddy, and thought she would have a little fun. She took Freddy's top hat, and put it on her head, "I got your hat!" Freddy immediately started trying to reach for it, to get it back. "Hey, give that back it's mine." he said, squirming around, but not quite being able to get it. "Why?" Chica said, tipping the hat down, "I think I look quite nice in it." She was then surprised to see that tears started welling up in Freddy's eyes, and his lip was quivering slightly. "Give me my hat back." Chica, not wanting to make him start crying, put the hat back on Freddy's head, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Freddy." "I-it's fine," Freddy began, "it's just Goldie said he would send a postcard, and he doesn't like doing things the normal way since he's magic. He said it would be coming through my hate." At that moment, Freddy felt something brush against his head from inside his hat, "Speak of the devil." He took off his hat, and pulled out an average looking postcard, but on the front it had a picture of the golden bear wearing a sombrero and a taco in each hand. Chica shook her head when she saw the picture, "Oh Goldie, you and your taco obsession, so what does it say?" "It says," Freddy began, but once he turned it over to the side with the writing, he realized something, "Um, Chica I can't read this." The chicken rolled her eyes playfully, "Well, you're a baby, so that's not really that big of a surprise. Here let me see." She took the card from Freddy, and cleared her throat, "Hola Amigos, having a great time in Mexico. I can't believe I'm at the taco's homeland, and I have eaten so many of them. I'm having a blast here, and doubt I'll be back anytime soon. Yours truly, Goldie."

Chica shook her head again after reading the postcard, "Oh Goldie, you just love tacos don't you?" Foxy then walked out of the bathroom, "I finally look like me old pirate self again." Freddy noded too what Chica just said, "Yeah, what is it with him and tacos?" "Tacos eh?" Foxy said, he then began to get a thoughtful look. "Tacos, tacos, tacos…." he kept repeating this to himself in a state of deep thought. "What is it with everyone and tacos?" Chica muttered to herself. Foxy then opened his eyes, slowly getting a grin, "That be it, I know how to get revenge on the lad." "What do you mean?" Chica asked confused. Foxy then ran into his cove and came out a moment later with a small box in his hand, "What be the one thing that everyone knows about mexican food." Freddy realized what the fox was planning, "Foxy don't do that, trust me, it will destroy Teddy's dignity." "Too late lad, I'll be back when the deed be done." He then began running as quickly as he could back to the toy's pizzeria. The bear then looked up at Chica, "We should go after him." Chica nodded in response, and they started chasing the fox.

Teddy was in one of the party rooms with Bonbon, eating dinner with her. "So, how do you think Foxy reacted when he woke up covered in marker?" "Probably not too well, considering it's Foxy we're talking about." Bonbon replied, taking a bite from her sandwich. "I wish I could've seen the look on his face." Teddy said, laughing to himself. Unbeknownst to them, said fox was actually in the room they're in, hiding in the shadows. Foxy chuckled to himself softly, "That's right ye trouble maker laugh it up, but Cap'n Foxy always gets the last laugh." He looked down at the laxatives in his hand, and start to think of a way to get Teddy to take them. The fox then saw that Teddy had a glass of lemonade next to him and started to grin. The two finished eating, and Foxy new that it was his time to strike. After Bonbon and Teddy left, to wash their dishes Foxy immediately started to mix some of the laxatives into his drink. Once he was sure that they were thoroughly mixed, he ran back into his hiding place, just in time to hear Freddy and Chica come through the door. Bonbon, with Teddy in her arms, came out of the kitchen and saw the two. "Weren't you guys just here?" she asked, putting Teddy down beside his drink. Chica shook her head, "Ask Foxy, he wants payback for the marker thing." "Oh please, what's the worse that he could do?" Teddy said. He then started to drink his lemonade, and he thought it tasted a little funny but decided to ignore it. Foxy saw this, and started silently laughing to himself. ' _Mission accomplished_ ,' he thought to himself, he then started to silently make his way out of his hiding spot and behind Chica.

The two were starting to get annoyed that the fox wasn't coming out. "Foxy," Chica yelled, "come out now or else we're locking the door so you can't get back inside." There was silence for a few moments, and after a while of no response Freddy decided to give it a go and yelled, "FOXY!" "WHAT!?" Chica and Freddy jumped when Foxy screamed from right behind them, and Freddy glared at him. "Foxy!" the bear began, "What the heck you scared us!?" Freddy then began to blush, when he realized that something happened. Chica looked down and saw this, "Freddy, why are you blushing?" He tried to not meet her gaze, "N-no reason." Chica then thought of a reason and decided to test her theory, she checked Freddy's diaper, and sure enough it was wet. "You just had an accident, it's ok no need to be embarrassed Freddy." Freddy's blush got brighter, "Can we just go now?" he asked, trying to avoid any more embarrassment. Chica nodded in response, and they all left the Toy's place. As they were leaving, Foxy got an even bigger grin when he saw Teddy finishing his glass of lemonade.

Once they were back at their place, Chica immediately took Freddy too his room to get changed. "There you go," Chica said, taping a new diaper around the bear's waist, "good as new." "Thanks Chica." he said in response, still a bit embarrassed that he just had to get changed by Chica. The chicken then took him with her into the kitchen, "I was going to bake some cupcakes, want to help?" "Sure, I got nothing better to do." Chica set Freddy on the counter, and began to get all the ingredients and utensils that they would need. Since Freddy still wasn't quite big enough to do anything major, Chica just had him pass the ingredients that she need at that given time. After a few minutes, Chica was mixing the last of the ingredients together. "Alright, and it is all done mixing." The chicken then poured all the batter into the tray that would be placed into the oven. "You did a great job Freddy." She said, putting the tray into the oven and setting the timer. Freddy didn't know why, but he felt proud about that compliment even though he knew that he didn't do all that much. He got a smile, "Thank you Chica." Then said chicken picked up the batter covered spoon out of the mixing bowl. "Would you like to lick the spoon." Freddy's eyes lit up and he reached out for it, "Yes, yes!" She gave Freddy the spoon and he immediately started licking it clean. After he way done licking it, Chica wiped off the batter that he got on his face. "So, while the cupcakes bake, what would you like to do? We could play hide and seek, pattycake, peekaboo-" "Whoa, Chica hold on a second," Freddy said, trying to interrupt her, "I'm still an adult, and those games are kinda, well, meant for babies." Chica looked a bit disappointed, "Oh, I guess you're right." The strange thing was though, even though he said they were for babies, Freddy felt like he didn't care and kinda wanted to play those games. He shook his head, trying to get thought out of his head, just as the timer went off for the cupcakes. Chica took them out of the oven and got a butter knife and frosting from the cupboard. She gave the frosting to Freddy, "Would you like too help frost them Freddy?" Freddy shook his head, and the two started to put frosting on all of the cupcakes.

* * *

 **Me: Why aren't you trying to kill me? I made you wet yourself.**

 **Freddy: I'm used to it now, it's not going to get me mad.**

 **Me: Really? Well, I'll just have to try harder, *opens hearthstone* but for now I must bring the light victory with my priest.**

 **Freddy: You know people hate the kind of priest you use right?**

 **Me: I don't care, they can complain to my 36/36 taunt minion.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, feel free to review and as always I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey everyone, welcome to the next chapter. Now, I have something to say to our aspiring artists out there, does anyone want to draw some cover art for this story and get it used? Well, since I myself completely suck at drawing, it's your lucky day. So again if anyone wants to draw the cover art for this story please tell me through a PM and if multiple people want to I'll just have to see what's cutest. Don't worry, I WILL be sure to give credit.**

 **Me: Alright, next chapter hype!**

 **Freddy: You are way too enthusiastic about this.**

 **Me: Can you blame me? Just the way you look in this chapter is so cute!**

 **Freddy: Wait! What did you-**

 **Me: Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Break up and Make up**

The two finished frosting the cupcakes, just as Bonnie walked into the kitchen, with some grocery bags. "I'm back," She said, setting the bags down on the counter, "what happened while I was gone?" Freddy held up a cupcake he frosted, "We made cupcakes! Well, an Foxy tried to get revenge on Teddy, but we got there in time." "Sounds like you had a fun time," she said, ruffling Freddy's hair. She then turned to Chica, "Was Freddy any trouble?" The chicken shook her head, "Nope, he was just perfect Bonnie." The rabbit smiled, and began to eat one of the cupcakes. "Where's Foxy?" she asked. "I think I saw him go into his cove," Freddy began, eating his own cupcake, "but he was laughing to himself." Bonnie got worried, "Well, that doesn't sound good." Freddy then got a thoughtful look, "Come to think about it, he wasn't to upset when we caught him before he could prank Teddy." The rabbit then realized why, "Something tells me that he did get away with it." She finished her cupcake, and began to put the groceries away. Freddy noticed that there was one bag she didn't put away, "What's in that bag?" "Stuff for you." Bonnie replied. "Like what exactly?" Freddy didn't like where this was going. Bonnie got a grin, "Oh, you know the usual stuff like diapers. I also got you this since it's going to be November soon and it's going to get cold." Out of the bag, Bonnie pulled out a little sky blue onesie with teddy bears and microphones all over it. "Aww," Chica started gushing, "it's so cute." The bear wasn't as enthusiastic about it though, "Bonnie, why would you get that for me?" "Well," Bonnie began, "It's going to start getting cold soon and when I saw I immediately thought of you and how cute you would look in it." Freddy just blushed as he thought about how babyish he would look in it, but there was a part of him that didn't care and actually wanted to wear it.

Foxy then walked into the kitchen, saw the onesie in Bonnie's hand and began to chuckle. "What be that ridiculous garment?" Freddy looked away, blushing. Bonnie then turned to the fox, "Foxy, what did you do while I was gone?" He got a grin, as he remembered what was soon going too happen to Teddy, "Oh, nothin lass, jus' some well deserved payback." Bonnie didn't like the sound of that, "Ok, what did you do?" He started to laugh to himself, "I mixed laxatives into the lad's drink." The rabbit's eyes shot open in shock, "WHAT!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She then brought her voice down to a whisper, "We were only supposed to use those if Freddy tried to hold it." Foxy then narrowed his eyes, "Lass, understand the lad drew on me face, that be mutiny!" Bonnie just shook her head, "That doesn't mean you give him those." Foxy rolled his eyes, "Well, it doesn't matter at this point lass, the deed be done." He then handed Bonnie what way left of the laxatives. She groaned, "I said not to, but I guess there's no going back now," she then whispered to herself, "at least we still have enough for Freddy." Said bear then spoke up, "Maybe we should call them and tell them what's about to happen." Chica nodded, "I'll call them." The chicken then went to the phone and started to call the Toys. Foxy groaned, "Come on lass, it be more funny when they don' expect it." Bonnie just glared at him, "No Foxy, we have to tell them." Freddy got a concerned look, "I hope Teddy is alright." Bonnie just sighed, "In a little bit he's not going to be." Chica hung up the phone, and turned back to the others. "I just got off the phone with Maggie, and she says it's your fault for drinking her grog Foxy." Said fox crossed his arms, "Well, if the lass didn't want anyone to drink it, she should've hid it better." The chicken got an irritated look, and glared at the fox, "You just don't get it do you Foxy!? You think everything is someone else's fault! You know what, we're through!" Chica then stormed out of the kitchen, leaving Foxy standing there in shock at what he just heard. "W-wait lass," Foxy said, trying to go after her, "I'm sorry!" Bonnie and Freddy just stood in the kitchen, listening to they're two friends yelling back and forth to each other. "I hope that never happens to us Freddy." Bonnie said, picking up the bear and the last grocery bag. Freddy nodded in agreement, "Trust me Bonnie, I'll do everything I can to make sure it doesn't."

Meanwhile, at the Toy's place Bonbon just got informed of Foxy's prank and went to inform the bear. He was in his room trying to read, with little success. Unbeknownst to her, for about the last hour he had a strange feeling in his stomach. She walked into his room where she left him. "Um….Ted." She said, nervously. Teddy looked up from his book at the rabbit, "Yes bon, what is it?" She scratched the back of her head nervously, "Y-you know that lemonaide you drank, I just heard from Chica that Foxy put laxatives in it." They just stayed there in silence for a moment, Teddy didn't show any response whatsoever. Then finally he spoke, "...HE DID WHAT!?" Teddy felt himself starting to tear up, but Bonbon was already trying to comfort him. "It's alright Teddy, you're going to be ok." Teddy just buried his face into the rabbit's shoulder, "this is the worst day of my life." Bonbon rubbed the bear's back, "It's alright, I'm here for you." Teddy sniffed a bit, smiling at Bonbon, "Thanks, but when it happens would you mind leaving the room? It's already embarrassing enough that this is happening." The rabbit smiled at him, "Of course, anything to help you through this." Teddy then winced, clutching his stomach, "I-I think they're kicking in." Bonbon nodded, "Alright, I'll be outside, call for me when you're done." With that Bonbon left, giving the bear the privacy he requested. But Teddy, didn't want it to happen, and tried his best to hold back the ever increasing pressure in his gut. He began to tremble at the strain of holding it back, and even started to tear up. "Foxy," He said to himself, "I'll get you back for this!" Finally realizing that it was inevitable, the bear stopped trying to hold back and the pressure slowly started to go away as his diaper started to expand. He felt something very unpleasant push up against him, and began crying. "B-Bon," he got out between crys, "y-you can come in now." Bonbon walked in and picked up the crying bear, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She took him into the bathroom, and came out a few minutes later, but Teddy's cries were just sobs. "There, better now?" she asked, comforting the bear. "Yeah," the bear said, sniffling, "bwetter."

After about an hour of arguing back and forth, everything calmed down at Freddy's pizzeria. Bonnie and Freddy decided to wait in their room while the couple bickered, so they wouldn't get caught in the middle. "Do you think Foxy will be ok, I know he might deserve it but, he's been in his cove since his and Chica's fight." Bonnie smiled down at the bear's concern, "He'll be fine, chica says things that she doesn't mean when she's mad. I know her well, she doesn't mean it i'm sure" Freddy was still concerned though, "I hope you're right, they were such a good couple." "So are we." She said, nuzzling their noses together. The bear started to giggle, "Hey, quit it, that tickles." Suddenly, a honking nose came from Freddy's nose, and he began to blush, "I forgot it does that." Bonnie thought it was cute though and began gushing over it, "Aww." The rabbit then began to blow raspberries into the bear's stomach which sent him into hysterics. "Hahaha, Bonnie quit it that tickles." Bonnie got an evil grin, "I know it does." She began tickling the bear, making him laugh even harder. "B-Bonnie," he got out between laughs, "s-stop before I-" The bear didn't finish, because at that moment he felt a warm wetness spread between his legs and on to the front of his diaper. Freddy began to tear up, and Bonnie saw why. "I'm sorry Freddy," she said, picking up the bear, "I didn't mean to do that." She began to change him, but he had a few tears run down his face. It wasn't until he felt Bonnie press a cold wipe against him that he snapped out of it. The rabbit strapped a new diaper around his waist, and picked him up. "There you go, I'm so sorry Freddy." "I-it's fine," Freddy said, slightly blushing when he realized he almost started crying, "l-let's just go see Chica." "Ok," Bonnie said. She then got a devious smile, "But first…"

Freddy couldn't believe that Bonnie put him into a onesie, he didn't want to be treated like a baby, but there was that part of his mind that didn't care. He didn't put up a fight, but his adult mind still didn't want to wear it. To make matters worse, he hoped it would at the very least help hide the diaper he was wearing, but it seemed to make it even more noticeable. There was one part of his mind that was very annoyed he was wearing it, but there was another part that was overjoyed and happy to be wearing it. Bonnie walked into the kitchen with him, and they saw Chica cleaning up, looking a bit irritated. "Chica," Bonnie said, "are you ok?" The chicken let out a sigh, "Yes, I'm just mad at Foxy." " I know, but you two are great together." Bonnie replied, trying to comfort her friend. Chica turned to face them, "Yeah, but I don't know if I should forgive him. He's always blaming stuff on other people, I just want him to man up and take what's coming to him every once in awhile." Bonnie nodded in agreement, "I agree, he does need to be more empathetic, but you really should forgive him." Chica got a smile, "Yeah, maybe you're right." Bonnie also got a smile, "And me and Freddy can help keep your mind off of him." "Thanks," she then noticed that Freddy was in the onesie that Bonnie got him, "aww, Freddy you look so cute." The bear got a slight blush, "Chica," he started to yawn, "don't call me cute." This just made Chica aww again. Bonnie looked at the time, and saw it was getting late, "I think it's time for you to go to bed, Freddy" "Bonnie," he yawned, "I'm not tired." Bonnie thought he looked so cute trying to stay awake, "Awww, we don't want you to get cranky now do we?" Freddy yawned again, and saw the time, "Bonnie, it's only 8:30." The rabbit just shook her head, "Well, you're tired, and I'm putting you to bed whether you like it or not." She walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the stage. Bonnie then surprised the bear by popping a baby blue pacifier into his mouth. "Bwonnie," Freddy said, his voice muffled by the pacifier, "I'm nwot a bwaby." What was strange though, is that there was something telling him to suckle on it. "I know," Bonnie said, "but you look so cute with it." She then began to rock the bear and he felt his eyes starting to get heavy, "Bwonnie..I'm...not...sweepy." He closed his eyes, falling asleep, and began to suckle on the pacifier. "Aww," Bonnie couldn't believe how cute Freddy looked. Chica then walked in, "Hey Bonnie, were you able to-" she saw Freddy sleeping in Bonnie's arms, suckling a pacifier and swore that her heart was melting from cuteness overload, "awwww, he's so cute like this." Bonnie nodded still looking down at the bear, "I know, he's just adorable." Chica sat down on the stage beside Bonnie, to continue gushing over Freddy.

Foxy exited his cove and started towards the Kitchen, intent on apologizing to Chica and trying to get her to take him back. As he was walking through the Dining Hall, the fox saw he on the stage with Bonnie and walked over. "H-hi lass." he said, nervously. "Oh," Chica said, a little annoyed, "hi Foxy." Foxy scratched the back of his head with his hook, "Um, lass, I jus' wanted to say I be, um, sorry for how I acted today." Bonnie glared at him, "You should be." Chica nodded in agreement, "She's right, I was wondering when you were going to apologize." Foxy looked down, "Even if ye won't take me back lass, I just thought ye should know that I truly be sorry." Chica got up and smiled at him, "Well, I guess I could forgive you." She kissed the fox on the cheek, causing him to smile, "Thank ye lass, I promise to the best of me abilities to never do somethin' like that again." Chica kissed him again, "I was wondering if…." she trailed off, staring into his eyes and getting smile. Foxy got a devious smile, "Oh, why didn't ye just say so lass." Bonnie just shook his head, "Ok, if you two want to do that, go into another room." They began to slowly make their way to Foxy's cove, but decide to start making out half way. Once they were gone, Freddy stirred in his sleep, "Fwoxy...you….pwerve." This caused Bonnie to giggle, "Yes Freddy, he is a perv." She honked his nose again, carried him back into their room, and put him in his crib. She left the room, softly closing the door behind her.

After Bonnie was gone, a purple bear appear inside the room, and walked over to Freddy's crib. This bear was known as Shadow Freddy, or Shaff or Shade for short. "Why did I let Shab convince me to do this?" he thought out loud. Unknown to the others, Shaff was the one that actually turned Freddy and Teddy into babies, but he wasn't the mastermind behind the plan. Shadow Bonnie, otherwise known as Shab, was the one who convinced him to do it. Of course both of them were pranksters, but Shaff prefered to have order and reason to his pranks unlike Shab. The rabbit liked pranks that were just done to be funny, and have no other point other than to give him entertainment. Shab kept pestering him to do this, since he had no power against the bears. If a shadow of someone exists, only that person's shadow can use magic on them, not someone else's. He eventually gave into Shab's pestering just so he could get some peace and quiet again. He looked down at Freddy, ' _He does look kinda cute._ ' he thought. the purple bear softly poked Freddy's stomach, which caused him to giggle a bit in his sleep. This caused Shaff to smile, "Sorry about the nightmare before, I was kinda irritated with Shab." Freddy's eyes then opened, and Shaff froze in place. They just stared at eachother for a moment, then Freddy began waving his arm at him, trying to reach the shadow. He also began to suckle on his pacifier and Shaff realized what this means, ' _His mind is starting to go, that's not good._ ' He picked up Freddy, and began rocking him. "Go back to sleep little one." he said softly. Freddy closed his eyes, and almost immediately went back to sleep. Shaff gently placed him back into the crib, and opened up a portal with his magic, "Shab, please let me change him back soon, otherwise, I'm not sure how this is going to affect them." He floated into the portal, and then it closed behind him, leaving the room the same as if he was never there.

* * *

 **Freddy: Alright, fine, I guess I looked kinda cute.**

 **Me: Ha, see I told you.**

 **Freddy: You are a strange guy Fox.**

 **Me: Aw, thank you. :)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I hope I hear from people that want to do the cover art. As always, don't forget to leave a review on what you liked, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Really don't have much else to say except enjoy. Oh yeah that's right, Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Freddy: So Fox, what are you doing for Valentine's Day?**

 **Me: What I usually do, eat a lot of chocolate!**

 **Freddy: Is that really healthy?**

 **Me: Not really, but do I care? No. Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Kate the babysitter**

Freddy slowly opened his eyes, and found himself in the middle of being changed by Bonnie. He wasn't quite ready to wake up yet, and was still half asleep, but the rabbit noticed Freddy's eyes open. "Good morning sleepyhead." she said, finishing changing the bear, and snapping the buttons on the onesie back into place. Freddy didn't respond, he just closed his eyes again and tried to get back to sleep. "Still tired, ok, go ahead back to sleep honey." Bonnie placed him back into the crib, and put a fuzzy blanket over him. Freddy fell back asleep within seconds from the warmth of the onesie and blanket. Bonnie also saw that Freddy was once again suckling the pacifier she gave him in his sleep again and though he looked just adorable. The rabbit left to go to the kitchen, softly closing the door behind her as to not wake Freddy.

"Hey Bonnie," Chica said as Bonnie entered the kitchen, "where's Freddy?" The rabbit just rolled her eyes, "Still sleeping, that bear just loves his beauty sleep." The chicken smiled, "Well, I'm making bacon and eggs for breakfast if you would like some." Bonnie's eyes shot open, "W-wait, did y-you say-?" Before she could say finish, Chica placed a few strips of bacon into the pan she was cooking with and the bacon began to sizzle and make the room smell like cooking meat. Bonnie immediately began to get nauseous, "E-excuse me." She covered her mouth, and immediately ran out of the kitchen, just as Foxy was walking in. "What's wrong with the lass?" he asked, confused. Chica shrugged, "I don't know, she just got all weird after I started cooking this bacon." Foxy figured out why, "Lass, ye know that ta smell o cooking meat makes lasses that be pregnant nauseous right?" "It does?" Chica said surprised, "I didn't know." Bonnie walked back in, pinching her nose shut, still looking a little sick "Chica, I'm just gonna wait out here." The chicken frowned, "I'm sorry Bonnie, I didn't know." The rabbit started backing away from the kitchen, "It's fine, I forgive you."

Chica still felt bad that she made Bonnie sick, so she made the rabbit some special carrot pancakes. "Thanks Chica." Bonnie said taking the plate of food the chicken handed her. "So are you and Foxy good now?" she asked, beginning to eat the pancakes . Foxy chuckled, "Oh, we be just fine now lass, I made sure to apologize to her for a long time last night." Chica coughed, and got a bright blush. Bonnie covered her mouth again, "Ok Foxy, too much information." Foxy just chuckled again, and began to eat his food. Once they were finished, Chica took their plates too the kitchen to clean them. Bonnie decided to go check on Freddy, when the phone began to ring. "I got it." Chica said, picking up the phone. "Hello? Yes this is Freddy Fazbear's…..Uh huh…..Ok, no problem. bye." Chica hung up the phone and called Bonnie and Foxy to the kitchen. When they entered, Chica began to tell them about the phone call, "We just got a call for work, the party's downtown, and it's supposed to be pretty long." Bonnie nodded, "Ok, I'll just call the Toy's and ask them too watch Freddy." She took out her phone to call her cousin, "Hello? Hey Bonbon, we have a party we have to go to for work, can you guys watch Freddy? What? Really? Ok, I'll let you know if I come up with anything." She hung up her phone, and got a glum look on her face, "Well, looks like they have work too and need someone to watch Teddy." Chica frowned, "What are we gonna do then?" The rabbit just shook her head, there was no one else that came to mind. Then she remembered someone else, and took out her phone. "Who are you calling?" Chica asked. "Mike." Bonnie said dialing his number.

The phone rang for a bit, then someone finally answered it, but not the person Bonnie was expecting. "Hello, Mike Schmidt's phone?" "Kate?" Bonnie said, confused. "Oh, hi Bonnie. Sorry, Mike's out at the moment, but I can take a message if you would like." Bonnie shook her head, even though Kate couldn't see it, "It's fine, I just needed to know if he could babysit Freddy and Teddy. We have to go to work." "Oh, well, if you want I could watch them for you. I've babysat kids around their age from time to time." "Are you sure? Because I-" "Bonnie, it's fine just bring come over and I'll watch them as long as you need me to." Bonnie thought about this for a moment, "Ok Kate, we'll be over soon." She hung up the phone, and went to go get Freddy. The bear was exactly how she left him, and she walked over to the crib. Bonnie picked him up, which caused the bear to stir in his sleep. "Freddy," She said softly, "we have to go out to work, so you're going to be staying at Mike's place for a while." Freddy just mumbled in his sleep and tried to cuddle closer to Bonnie. The rabbit smiled, and got a car seat out of the closet for Freddy to ride in. She carefully strapped the bear in, and put the blanket back over him. She packed a diaper bag of supplies for Freddy, and picked up the car seat. "Alright, we're ready." She said softly to the others, as to not wake Freddy. They nodded, got into the car, and started their drive to Mike's place.

Bonnie and Bonbon, decided just to meet up at Mike's house to drop off the bears. They both walked up to the front door, Bonnie carrying Freddy in his car seat because he was still asleep, and Bonbon just holding Teddy in her arms. Bonnie rang the doorbell, and not too long later, Kate answered the door. "Hello Kate," Bonnie said, "thanks for doing this for us." she smiled, "Oh, it's not a problem, I've done this plenty of times." "Thanks again." Bonnie began, "Oh yeah, this is my cousin Bonbon and that's Teddy." She gestured to the blue rabbit. Bonbon held out her hand, "Nice to meet you Kate." She shook it, "You too Bonbon." Bonnie smiled, "Alright, here are some things for the two of them incase you need anything." She handed kate the diaper bag, "There are diapers, wipes, powder, some pacifiers-" A car horn honked and Foxy yelled, "Lass, come on, we need to be gettin' to the job!" Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Well, we have to get going Kate, here's Freddy." She handed Kate the car seat with the sleeping bear, which she held with one hand. "I just changed him, so he should be fine for a while." Bonbon handed Kate Teddy, "Be good for her, thanks for doing this Kate and again, nice to meet you." "You too," she replied, "don't worry, they're in good hands." Bonnie smiled, "Thanks Kate, we'll be back as soon as we can." The rabbits got back into the car and started their drive into town with the others.

Kate took the two bears inside, set the sleeping one down by the couch with the diaper bag, and the other one across from her on the couch. "So, your name is Teddy?" she asked. He nodded, "Yeah, I'm Freddy's cousin." "So, whatever happened to him, happened to you too?" The bear nodded again, "Yeah, I was in the kitchen getting some food, when all of a sudden I blacked out for a minute and the others found me like this." Kate nodded at this, even though it was one of the strangest things she's ever heard. Teddy's stomach then growled, causing Kate to giggle, "Hungry? What would you like?" The bear thought about this for a second, "Can i have a sandwich?" Kate nodded, "Sure," picked up the bear and carried him to the kitchen.

Freddy wanted to sleep longer, but he felt his stomach rumbling, and wanted something to eat. He slowly opened his eyes, and notice he wasn't in his crib, infact he wasn't in his room. 'Where am I?' he thought to himself, looking around the room. The bear's mind then began playing all kinds of different scenarios, ranging from this just being a dream to him being kidnapped. Then he started to whimper, because he thought of one scenario that scared him. Bonnie abandoned him. ' _S-she wouldn't abandon me, right?_ ' Tears began to form in his eyes, and he began to whimper even more. He then started sucking on his pacifier for comfort, but it didn't help much. Freddy then thought of a reason why Bonnie left him, because she didn't love him anymore. The bear began to cry, and he couldn't stop. ' _Bonnie_ ,' he thought, letting the pacifier drop out of his mouth, ' _why did you leave me_?' Snot started to drip out of his nose, and he cried louder. Kate came running back into the room, hearing the bear's wails, unstrapped him from the car seat and started trying to comfort him. "Hey, hey, it's alright Freddy," she said, patting the bear's back, "what's wrong?" "B-Bwonnie left me." He began to cry into Kate's shoulder. She started rubbing the bear's back to help calm him down, "Freddy, Bonnie didn't leave you she just had to go to work and needed someone to babysit you." Freddy looked up at her with tearful eyes, "Weally?" Kate smiled and nodded, "Yeah, really. Bonnie would never leave you, she loves you too much." Freddy smiled, and wiped away his tears. "Would you like something to eat?" Kate asked. The bear shook his head, "Yes pwease." Kate didn't pay much attention to the lisp, she just thought it was because of stress and decided it wasn't that big a deal.

She placed him in a high chair next to Teddy, who was eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and started making him his own sandwich. Teddy looked over at Freddy and saw the onesie he was wearing, that Bonnie put him in the night before. "Dude, what are you wearing?" he asked, getting a grin on his face. Freddy looked down at the onesie, "Bwonnie got it fwor me." he replied. Teddy started to chuckle, "Ok, and what's with the lisp?" Freddy got a confused look, "I no have wisp, I twalk like big boy." Teddy didn't know how to respond to this, "Oooook," and he went back to eating his sandwich. Teddy finished his sandwich, and Kate wiped off his face of the jelly, after giving Freddy his sandwich, that somehow got on him while he was eating and took his plate to the sink to clean. While he was sitting there, the bear realized there was a growing pressure on his bladder. He knew what it meant, and even though he hated to admit it, he was almost absolutely sure that even if Kate took him to the bathroom, he wouldn't make it. Teddy sighed in defeat, and looked down at his diaper. The bear just decided to let go, and felt a warm wetness spread between his legs. Teddy got a blush while this happened, because he just wet his diaper willingly. Even though he didn't really want to do it, he got a strange feeling deep inside him that made it feel almost normal. He got a somewhat deeper blush after he finished because now he knew he had to ask to be changed. "M-miss Kate." Teddy said, obviously embarrassed. She turned back to face him, "Yes, what is it Teddy?" The bear got flustered, "Um, I-I'm, uh, wet." "Oh," she replied, "ok, just let me go get the stuff I'll need." Kate left to go to the living room, and Freddy started giggling. "What are you laughing at Fazzy?" Teddy asked. Freddy pointed at him, "You wetted youwself." The bear glared at him, "So do you, and at least I'm not wearing baby clothes." Freddy looked down at his onesie, and started pouting, crossing his arms. Kate walked back in with the diaper bag Bonnie left and set Teddy on the floor. "Alright, let's see here." She pulled out a changing mat, a diaper, some wipes and powder. "Lay down please." she asked. He complied, and laid down on the changing mat for her. Freddy just watched, while eating his sandwich, and thought it was funny seeing his cousin get his diaper changed. "And there you go," Kate said, tapeing the new diaper onto the bear, "all clean." Teddy blushed a little, "Thanks." Kate threw away the stuff that was used, and put the rest back into the bag. "You all done eating Freddy?" He nodded, "Ywes, I eated it all." She picked up his plate, and ruffled his hair. Kate put the plate in the sink then picked up the bears and took them back into the living room. "So, what would you two like to do?" Teddy just shrugged, but Freddy looked like he had an idea. "Wets go to the pwaygwound." Kate nodded, "Ok, we could do that. Is that ok with you Teddy?" He nodded, "I'm fine with anything really." "Ok then," Kate began, "there actually is a park with one just a few blocks away." She picked up the bears and the diaper bag and began the walk to the park.

* * *

 **Me: Well, Freddy, looks like you're finally losing it.**

 **Freddy: Fox, at this point I've kinda stopped caring.**

 **Me: Aww, but that's no fun.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, feel free to leave a review, and as always see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **P.S Also, this story has over 2,000 views! Thank you all so much, even though I may not deserve it since there are so many more talented people out there, it makes me so happy to know so many people took time out of their lives just to read my story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Here the next chapter, gave me a bit of trouble, but I think it turned out not bad.**

 **Freddy: *reading a book ***

 **Me: Hey, Freddy.**

 **Freddy: What do you want Fox?**

 **Me: Remember how you said you stopped caring?**

 **Freddy: Yes, why?**

 **Me: Well, I want you to meet Thomas, *Thomas walks in* he's magic.**

 **Freddy: And what has that got to do with me?**

 **Me: Thomas, if you would.**

 **Thomas: Alright, but just remember what you promised. *he uses his magic to turn Freddy into a baby***

 **Freddy: What did you do!?**

 **Me: *gives Thomas a strange stone* Thank you Thomas. *Thomas leaves* Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A Day with Mike and Kate**

The walk to the park on took about five minutes, but Freddy kept squirming in Kate's arms because he was impatient. "Alright, we're here Freddy." Kate said, readjusting the bear in her arms for about the tenth time. The bear started clapping, "Yay, I wanna swing." Kate looked down at Teddy, "Fine with you Ted?" He simply nodded, and Kate walked over to the swing set, setting them both in their own swing. "Get ready." she said, then began pushing them both. Freddy began giggling, "Higher, Kwate, higher." She smiled and obliged the bear, pushing him higher, but not by much. Teddy on the other hand just boredly looked around the playground. He wasn't a very big fan of swings, and just went along with it for Freddy's sake. Nothing really caught his eye, it was just your average everyday playground. A couple slides, some weird dome shaped jungle gym, monkey bars, and a small sandbox. After about five minutes of swinging, Teddy finally had enough, "Can we please do something else? This is boring me to no end." Kate stopped pushing the bears, "Ok, then what would you like to do?" Freddy began to whine though, "Bwut I wanna swing." Kate picked them both up, "Now Freddy, it's Teddy's turn to choose something to do." The bear pouted, "Fwine." She smiled, "Good, now what would you like to do Teddy?" He just shrugged, "I don't know, the sandbox I guess." Kate took them over to the sand box and set Teddy in it. Freddy began squirming, wanting to be let down too. "Hold on a second Freddy," she said, trying to keep her grip on the bear, "I need to take off your onesie, otherwise it's going to get covered in sand and get itchy." He stopped, and Kate unbutton the garment and put it into the diaper bag. She set Freddy in the sandbox next to Teddy, and took a seat on a nearby bench still keeping an eye on the bears.

' _This really isn't much better_.' Teddy thought, picking up a nearby bucket and filling it with sand. Looking over at Freddy, he saw the bear was having a blast just piling up a bunch of sand and squishing it. "How the heck is this fun for you?" he asked, dumping his bucket out. Freddy gave him a strange look, "Becwause it is." Teddy sighed, "I am so bored." He just kept scooping up and dumping sand nonchalantly for the next five minutes until he heard Freddy whimper. "What's wrong Fazzy?" he asked. Freddy scrunched up his face and his body went tense before relaxing. Teddy went wide eyed, "Oh, come on Freddy. Couldn't that have waited till we got home." The bear began to giggle, and started crawling towards his cousin. Teddy started to back away, "Freddy, stay away from me." He didn't listen, and tackled his cousin in the sand, giggling all the while. Teddy tried breathing through his mouth, but anytime he tried he got a mouthful of sand. "Get off me!" he said, "Freddy, you stink and you're getting sand in our fur." He didn't listen, Freddy just kept him down in the sand while he kept giggling to himself. Luckily for Teddy, Kate then walked over, "Alright Freddy, that's a little too rough." She picked him up, and her nose cringed, "Smells like someone needs a change." Freddy giggled again, and Kate took him over to the bench to change him. "Come on Freddy," Teddy said, sitting up and trying to brush the sand from his fur, "This is going to take forever to get out." After a few minutes of trying to brush out the sand, Teddy let out a groan and gave up. Kate walked back over with a now clean Freddy, "Alright, since you two are covered in sand how about we go back and get you guys clean." "Please," Teddy said, "this sand is so irritating." She picked up the other bear, and began walking back to her and Mike's place.

When the three walked through the door, they were greeted by Mike's voice coming from the kitchen. "Is that you Kate?" he asked, "Where were you?" "I'm babysitting Teddy and Freddy, and I took them to the park." she replied. Mike walked over to her, and sure enough she had Freddy and Teddy in her arms. "Hey guys, nice to see you again." he said. "Hi Mike." Teddy replied, and Freddy started waving his arms. "Hi Mwikey," Freddy said, "we're swandy." He gave his girlfriend a strange look, "What's with his lisp?" Kate just shrugged, and started walking up stairs, "I'm giving these two a bath, Freddy got a little too happy playing in the sand." Mike nodded, "Ok, I'm going to make some lunch then." "Sounds good Mike." she said, taking the two bears into the bathroom. She put them on the floor and began to fill the bathtub with some warm water. Once it was decently filled, Kate took off the bears' diapers and set them into the tub.

Freddy had fun splashing in the water as he got clean, Kate didn't mind getting a little wet, and Teddy just sat there waiting for his turn while trying to get some sand out of his fur. Kate used a washcloth to clean the bears, and as she was cleaning Freddy, he decided to have some fun. He splashed some water at Kate, and she gave him a somewhat playful look. "You're the one that needs a bath Freddy, not me." He giggled, and let Kate finish clean him. She then moved over to start cleaning Teddy, "Alright, ready Teddy?" He sighed, and nodded. "This is so embarrassing." he said as Kate began to clean him. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she said, "this'll be our little secret." Teddy smiled up at her, "Thanks," he then yawned. "Tired?" she asked, as she finished cleaning the bear. "No." he responded quickly, even though he knew he was. Kate gave a lighthearted chuckle, "I think you are, and you're a bit cranky." Teddy glared at her, "I'm not cranky." She rolled her eyes, and began to dry off the bears and drain the tub, "Yes you are, and do you know what happens to cranky babies?" Teddy was starting to get irritated, "I said, I'm not-" He was immediately cut off, because Kate took the opportunity to put a pacifier into the bear's mouth. Teddy groaned, and glared at Kate. "Don't look at me like that," she said, diapering the bears, "if a baby is cranky, you give them a paci." He spit out the pacifier, even though there was a desire for him to start sucking it, "I am not a baby." "I know you aren't Teddy, I'm just joking." She picked up the bears, "You two want something to eat?" They both nodded, and Kate took them to the kitchen.

Mike was over by the stove, stirring a pot when Kate walked in with Freddy and Teddy. "Hey Kate," he said, hearing her walk in, "lunch is almost ready." She put the bears back into the high chairs, "What's for lunch?" "Pasta," he replied, turning off the stove and pouring its contents into a strainer in the sink. After draining the water from the pot, he put the spaghetti back into the pot and into a couple bowls. He gave all of them a bowl of pasta and a fork, "lunch is served," and got himself some and sat at the table as well. "Thanks Mike," Kate said, starting to eat her bowl. Teddy tried picking up the fork, but he kept dropping it before he could even get it out of the bowl. He groaned when he finally realized he wasn't able to use utensils anymore like Freddy wasn't when the others came over to visit. Looking over at Freddy, Teddy saw that he was just using his hands. The bear let out a sigh, ' _So my options are either to be asked to be fed, or use my hands_.' After a few seconds, he reached his decision, and tried to get Kate's attention, "Um, Kate." "Yes?" she asked, eating another forkful of spaghetti. Teddy got another slight blush, "C-can you help me please?" "Sure." she replied, moving over to the chair beside the bear and picking up his bowl. She twisted the fork in the bowl, and got some of the pasta, "Open up." He did so, and Mike got a goofy grin, because, he thought it was funny seeing his girlfriend feeding one of his friends. Pretty soon, they were all done eating, and Freddy was fighting to stay awake. Kate smiled and picked up the bears, "Come on, I think you need a nap." Freddy didn't argue because he was on the verge of falling asleep, but Teddy wasn't as compliant. "I'm not even tired," he said, but then yawned proving he was lying. "Well, you sound like you are," Kate said, "just take a quick one please." "No," he replied, but was quickly starting to fight to keep his eyes open. Kate rolled her eyes, and took them to the spare bedroom Mike and her have. She put them on the bed, Freddy way asleep, but Teddy still was trying to stay awake. "Please Teddy, just take a nap and you'll feel better." The bear quickly shook his head, "I'm not a baby I don't need a nap." Kate sighed, but then got an idea, "Be right back."

She left for a few seconds, then came back in with violin. Teddy was confused, "What's that for?" Kate grinned and put another pacifier into the bear's mouth, much to his dismay. Before he could complain, she quickly began to play a soothing melody on the violin. Pretty soon, Teddy lost the battle of trying to stay awake and fell asleep. Kate smile, tucked the bears in and saw that Teddy was sucking the pacifier in his sleep. She quietly closed the door, and turned around to see her boyfriend. "Are they asleep?" he asked. She nodded, "Yes. So, anything you want to do Mike?" He got a seductive look, "I think I have something in mind." Kate saw where this was headed and got a devious smile herself, "Oh, Mike, you sly dog." They both began kissing each other as they slowly made their way to their bedroom, where they stayed for the next couple of hours.

* * *

 **Freddy: Fox, why did you make me a baby?!**

 **Me: Because you didn't care.**

 **Freddy: Yeah, about the story, change me back now!**

 **Me: Can't do that. Now, let's get you into a diaper. *picks up Freddy***

 **Freddy: I hate you so much right now.**

 **Me: I love you too Freddybear.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, and as always see you guys in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey everyone, next chapter is here! This one is a little more focused on the shadows, but there is baby bear stuff as well.**

 **Me: *places Freddy on the floor, who is know in a diaper* You look so cute Freddy!**

 **Freddy: Fox, when I get back to normal I'm gonna-**

 **Me: *puts a pacifier in his mouth* Oh shush, you can get revenge later. Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Pact**

Once he was sure that the human wouldn't catch him, Shaff materialized himself in the bedroom with the sleeping bears. Even though they didn't know it, he was keeping his eye on them to make sure that Shab's tomfoolery didn't get out of hand. He floated over to the bedside and looked down at the sleeping bears. Using his magic, the purple bear entered the mind of Freddy. The shadow wanted to make sure Freddy didn't lose his mind, even if it would irritate Shab, he would be a father soon and every kid needs a proper dad. Upon entering his mind, Shaff's fears were confirmed when he saw basically nothing. Not seeing anything may not sound bad, but when it comes to the mind it is one of the worst things that can be discovered because when it comes to regression spells, it means the mind is also regressing.

"Don't worry Freddy," Shaff said quietly, "I won't let you lose your mind." The shadow knew he would have a hard time keeping that promise though, the mind is a fragile thing and he isn't exactly an expert on magic that can manipulate the mind. He knew some of the basics though, but so far what he has done hasn't kept the youth spell from affecting Freddy. Shaff let out a sigh when he came to a realization, there really isn't anything more he could do to Freddy's mind to keep the youth from taking over.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Teddy mumble in his sleep and roll over. The shadow just stared at him for a minute when he got an idea. If he couldn't stop the youth from spreading through Freddy's mind, maybe he could instead transfer it to Teddy's. 'He has been doing a good job at resisting it,' he thought, checking the bear's mind and finding that he had pretty much all of his mind in tact. Shaff just wasn't sure though, in theory it was a great plan to save Freddy's mind but it could ruin Teddy's. Not only that, what if the youth started spreading back through Freddy's mind, he may end up destroying both their minds. Shaff let out another sigh, when he realized he had no other choice, if he wanted to save Freddy he had to put Teddy at risk.

The bear wasted no time, put his paws on the sleeping bear's foreheads, and went back into both their minds to start the procedure. First he search all of Freddy's mind for the youth that was trying to destroy it. Even though he tried to be careful, Shaff did accidently go into a memory every so often and felt everything Freddy had at the period of time. Once he was sure that he found all the youth he could get too without putting the bear in danger, Shaff pulled his paw away from Freddy, pulling a small orb made of magic from the bear's head. It then was absorbed into Shaff's body and he transferred it into Teddy. Once it was all done and over with, Shaff opened a portal to take him back into the Shadow realm, where he and Shab lived. Before walking into the portal, the shadow glanced back at the bears, "I'll fix you two eventually." With that he walked into the portal.

When he woke up, Teddy saw that Freddy was still asleep, and that the pacifier that Kate gave him was still in his mouth. "Why did she give me this stupid thing?" he asked himself, not expecting an answer. Then something strange happened, he heard a voice in his head. _'If you suck on it, you'll see why_.' it said. Teddy was a little freaked out, he never heard a voice in his head before, even when he was talking to himself. Even though it was very strange, he found himself compelled to do what the voice said and suck on the pacifier. He immediately spit it out, but the voice still told him to do it and Teddy found he kinda wanted to do it now too. Glancing down at the discarded item, he felt a little embarrassed that he was even think about it, let alone going to follow through with it. He looked over at Freddy to make sure he was still asleep, the last he certainly wanted was someone seeing him sucking on a pacifier. Teddy quickly picked up the pacifier and put it back into his mouth.

Freddy woke up with a soft groan, his head hurt and there was a strange noise that didn't help. Slowly opening his eyes, Freddy thought that he had to be dreaming because Teddy was sitting not too far away from him sucking on a pacifier. "Teddy, what are you doing?" Hearing Freddy's voice, the bear immediately spat the pacifier back out and tried hiding it behind his back. He then turned to Freddy, trying not to look guilty, but failing, "N-nothing," he said, "just w-waiting for you to get up." "Uh huh," Freddy began sitting up, "and why were you sucking on a pacifier?" Teddy chuckled nervously, "W-what pacifier?" Freddy just rolled his eyes, "You know what forget it, I have a headache and don't really care right now." Teddy sighed in relief.

After looking around, Freddy realized that he didn't recognize the place they were in. "Where are we anyway?" Teddy gave him a strange look, "We're at Mike and Kate's place, don't you remember the others had a job they had to go to and need them to watch us?" Freddy scratched his head, "Really, I don't remember coming here." "Freddy," the lighter bear began, "we've been here for hours, how can you not remember?" Freddy just shrugged, "I don't know." The bears then heard footsteps approaching the door and it opened to reveal Kate. "Hey you two," she began, "the others are back, time for you two to go home." She picked up the bears, and faced Freddy, "See Freddy, I told you Bonnie would be back." He gave her a strange look, "Um, ok?" Kate let out a sigh of relief when she didn't her a lisp, ' _Thank goodness he's talking normal again. I did not want to be the one to tell Bonnie_.'

In the Shadow realm, a cosmic colored rabbit known as Shab or Shadow was watching his prank unfolded using a mirror he enchanted. It was going so well, but for some reason Freddy seemed to have regained his adult mind. He always got irritated when someone screwed with his plans, especially when it was just starting to get good. At the very least, he knew that only one person could've messed up his prank, because he was the only one that could use magic on Freddy. 'Shaff,' he thought, 'When you get back-', he didn't get to finish his thought, because he felt a surge of magic appear in the foyer of their house. He knew it was Shaff, since the other magic users that could get into their place were currently away. Shab got a grin, when a thought came to mind, why not have a little fun with his friend.

The portal that Shaff made closed behind him as he entered the foyer of Shab and his house. Since they had magic and the shadow realm is pretty much an endless void, the shadow creatures were able to make their house anyway they seemed fit. It was a decent size, it had two floor and doors that could lead to rooms bigger than the actual house. They both work together on the architecture, giving the house a classy look. Shaff chose the colors that they painted it, so he chose his favorite dark shades of blue, purple, and a little black. Shab got to decorate and he made just as random as he could get it. The doors and windows were all shapes and sizes, so just let to no where or a brick wall, and some were just impossible to get to.

Shaff began to make his way to his room, magic takes a lot outta you, when he saw Shab enter it. 'What is he up to?' he thought. The bear didn't like anyone in his room, and quickly opened the door to find….nothing? "Shab!" he spoke out loud, "I saw you come in here, show yourself!" What he got in response way a chuckle. The bear was getting irritated, "Shab, I said-"

 _SPLASH!_

Suddenly, Shaff was drenched and a bucket was at his feet. Shab appeared in the air above him, laughing at the prank he pulled on his roommate. Shaff on the other hand, didn't think it was funny at all. "Shab why'd you do that!?" he said, obviously mad at him. Once he was done laughing, the rabbit floated down to him. "Because, you were messing with my fun!" he said, crossing his arms. Shaff glared at him, "Freddy was losing his mind!" "So?" Shaff facepalmed, "He's going to be a father!" Shab rolled his eyes, "What do I care." Shaff couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Ok, maybe you didn't hear me. He is going to be a FATHER!" The rabbit groaned and walked out of the room. But Shaff was hot on his tail, "Are you even listening to me?" Shab turned to face the bear with a annoyed look, "Shaff, I don't care, alright. I couldn't care less if he is going to become a father."

Shab let out a yelp of surprise when the bear suddenly pinned him up against the wall. "Now you listen here," Shaff said, a burning fury in his eyes, "I am NOT going to let that kid not have a proper father!" The rabbit then got a grin, when he just realized he has leverage over the bear. "Ok, then how about we make a deal." Shaff narrowed his eyes at the cosmic rabbit, "What kind of deal?" His grin got bigger, "Well, since you can't change Freddy back without my permission how about this. You have to do whatever I say and you must not interfere with my fun anymore and I'll let you change Freddy back only when certain conditions are met." Shaff dropped the rabbit, it was a decent deal, except for the fact that he couldn't help Freddy. "Can I atleast fix his mind if he starts changing again?" Shab shook his head, "Nope you have to let whatever happens happen. It just ruins my fun otherwise."

Shaff groaned, this was the best he was gonna get and he really didn't have any other choice if he wanted to help Freddy. "Fine," he said, reluctantly, "I'll agree too your terms if you tell me the conditions that need to be met." Shab raised an eyebrow at him, "Really, do you think I was born yesterday? I'm not telling you because you'll just make them happen. You'll know when they are met, you'll feel it once we make the pact." The rabbit held out his hand (paw?), "Do we have a deal?" Shaff looked at the rabbit's hand for a minute before taking it, "Fine, we have a deal." Shab smiled, "Excellent, now," a light entwined the two's hands, "by magic be bound, this pact is made. By the terms be set we both shall honor our sides. I Shadow Bonnie hereby grant permission to Shadow Freddy to remove the spell from Freddy Fazbear as long as he agrees to help me with my fun, not fix Freddy's mind again till he is an adult again, and wait till certain conditions I have decided upon are met. With this my pact conditions are decided." Shaff felt a surge of energy shoot up his arm indicating it was his turn. " I, Shadow Freddy, hereby agree too Shadow Bonnie's conditions of this pact. I agree to follow all conditions as long as he keeps his side of the pact to remove the spell. With this, I bound myself to this pact." The light in between them intensifies and they begin to talk in sync, "With this pact I agree to be bound to thee. Once we make this pact, we shall never go back."

The light then vanished as then spoke these final words leaving a strange symbol on the back of the shadow's hands. Shab got his grin back as he inspected the symbol, "The pact has been formed. You know the rules, don't break them and I'll keep my end of the agreement." The rabbit started walking to his room, but turned back to the bear, "Oh yeah, since you fixed Freddy's mind, you're going to have to make up for that." Shaff looked down at the symbol on his body, knowing he has no choice but to agree, "Alright, what do you want done?" Shab's grin got bigger, "Tomorrow, I want it to be a surprise for Freddy when he wakes up tomorrow morning." The rabbit then left to go in his room leaving the purple bear standing in the hall alone. Shaff went into his room and gave the symbol that signifies the pact on his hand one last glance. ' _This isn't going to end well_.'

* * *

 **Freddy: *has his legs crossed* Fox, get me to a bathroom!**

 **Me: Freddy, you're wearin' it.**

 **Freddy: I am NOT using a diaper!**

 **Me: Ok, the I guess I'll just have to...*starts tickling him***

 **Freddy: HAHA, n-no stop- *his eyes go wide and he stops laughing***

 **Me: *picks him up* Alright, now lets get you changed.**

 **If anyone's seen/read Harry Potter, then you may notice the way they made the pact is similar to the unbreakable vow in the Half-blood Prince. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and see you guys in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Happy St. Patrick's Day! Hope you guys wore green so I don't have to pinch you. (Yes, I'm part irish)**

 **Freddy: Fox, why did you put me in this? *gestures to a green shirt he has on***

 **Me: Well, do you want me to pinch you?**

 **Freddy: No, I just don't like green.**

 **Me: Well, sorry but it's St Patrick's day. You're wearing it.**

 **Freddy: Don't tell me what to do! *crawls away***

 **Me: Oh, Freddy. Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: How to Relieve Anger and Halloween Plans**

When Freddy woke up the next morning, he felt something was different. It wasn't the fact that he was in a crib or that he was wet, he had grown accustomed to the babying. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, and let out a yawn. Freddy now knew what was wrong, and quickly shut his mouth. Bonnie walked in to check on the bear and saw he was awake. "Morning Freddybear," she said, walking over to the crib and picking him up. Freddy wanted to tell Bonnie not to call him that pet name she recently gave him but kept his mouth shut. Bonnie on the other hand found it weird Freddy didn't tell her to stop calling him that. "Is everything alright Freddy?" She asked, setting him down to be changed. Freddy shook his head, trying his best to not look suspicious and failing. As she was changing him, Bonnie intentionally gave him a little tickle on Freddy's side or feet and saw that he was trying to keep his mouth closed. Strapping a new diaper on to him, Bonnie picked up the bear, "Freddy, would you mind opening your mouth for me?" He shook his head, almost violently, not wanting to show Bonnie. The rabbit gave him a comforting smile, "Freddy, if something is wrong you can show me and I promise I won't laugh." The bear was unsure at first, but then slowly opened his mouth and Bonnie was surprised at what she saw, or rather what she didn't see.

"Aw, where'd your teeth go?" She said, trying her best to not upset Freddy. It didn't work though, and he began crying into the rabbit's shoulder. Bonnie immediately started patting the bear's back, trying to calm him down, "I'm sorry Freddy I didn't mean to upset you. You don't need to be embarrassed." "B-but," Freddy hiccuped looking up at Bonnie, "I-I-I can't eat anything." She gave him a comforting smile and wiped away some of his tears, "Yes you can, there's other ways to make sure you get food in your tummy." Tears started to form in the bear's eyes again, "Please don't make me drink from a bottle." Bonnie started rubbing his back, "Don't worry, we can try turning your food to mush first." Freddy smiled up at her, "Thank you," his stomach then growled causing Bonnie to giggle. "How about we get you some food Freddybear." The bear blushed, and glared at the rabbit, "Bonnie, stop calling me that it's embarrassing." Bonnie laughed, "I know it is."

Meanwhile, in the Shadow realm, Shaff and Shab were watching Freddy from a mirror that Shab enchanted to spy on people. Shaff was annoyed at the cosmic rabbit torturing the bear but Shab was just having a great time laughing away at Freddy's reactions. "This is just too good," he said in between laughs, "why didn't I think to do this sooner?" The bear being mad, would be an understatement. He was mostly mad at Shab for putting Freddy and Teddy through all this, but he was also mad at himself for not doing anything about it. "Alright Shab," he said, trying too tay calm, "that's enough." The rabbit looked over at him with a smug look, "I decide when it's enough, or did you forget already?" He held up his hand showing Shaff the symbol of their pact. Shaff's eye started twitching, "No, I didn't forget but-" "But nothing!" Shab interrupted him, "If you want Fazzy there to go back to normal eventually you have to follow my rules or if you'd like I can break our pact now and-" "NO!" "Then do what I say and stay out of this!"

Shaff felt like he was ready to explode, but knew he shouldn't let loose on Shab or else he would end the pact. He quickly left to his room, tearing the door from its hinges and putting it back on backwards and upsidedown. (Warning: The following scene contains content you may find on a Howtobasic video, which may result in loss of IQ.) The first thing Shaff did was conjure up a plushie that looked liked the cosmic rabbit. "Do what I say and don't interfere." Shaff made it say mockingly in Shab's voice. "Well, screw you Shab!" He threw the plushy against the wall and began stepping on it. After a minute, Shaff made a strange grunt and began throwing cake pizza and fish at it. He then started throwing raw eggs making a huge slimy mess. Picking up the messy stuffed animal, Shaff kicked down the bathroom door (this is sparta style) causing it to shatter into hundreds of pieces. He gave the messy plushy a few more punches, then threw it into the bath tub. From the cabinet the bear pulled out bottles of food coloring and all kinds of soda and began dumping/spraying it all on the stuffed animal. Once the tub was pretty much filled, he reached in and pulled out the plushie of his friend, which was beyond recognizable at this point. Shaff threw it on the floor and found a random can of gasoline. He poured most of it on the doll and made a small trail a good bit away from it. Out of nowhere, Shaff pulled out matches, lighting one and laughing maniacally. Dropping it on the trail he made, the plushie immediately went up in flames and Shaff couldn't help but get the craziest smile ever. A few minutes later the plushy was almost nothing but ash and Shaff threw one final egg at it then gave a thumbs up.

Bonnie on the other hand, was having a hard time feeding Freddy. Even though he was being cooperative in eating the food she blended up for him, he was getting more on himself then in his mouth. She was trying to feed him eggs, which she turned into a yellow mush, but he ended up looking like a yellow bear. Seeing this wouldn't work, she set down the food and got a wet washcloth. "Listen Freddy," she began, cleaning off the bear, "we tried and this isn't work, I'm sorry but you have to drink from a bottle." Freddy started to cry, "No, please Bonnie I don't wanna drink from a baba." Bonnie gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Freddy, but we have no other choice." She went over to the counter to make Freddy's meal, while said bear just sat pouting in his high chair. With the bottle in one hand, Bonnie picked up Freddy with her free one. The rabbit held it to his face, but Freddy just wouldn't have any if it. "Freddy," Bonnie began, "you need to eat, I know you don't like it but we don't have a choice." Freddy just shook his head, while keeping his mouth closed. Seeing no other options, Bonnie pinched Freddy's nose shut. He was confused why she was doing this at first, until he realized he couldn't breathe. The second that he opened his mouth to breathe in, Bonnie shoved the bottle in his mouth. Defeated, he began to suck on it, feeling the warm liquid trickling down his throat.

Once he started drinking it, Freddy actually found he liked what he was drinking. It tasted a lot like milk, but it was kind of sweeter. As he was drinking, Freddy didn't even notice that Bonnie shifted him into the crook of her arm. "See," she said, "not as bad as you thought is it?" The bear wasn't listening, he was too busy enjoying his meal. Pretty soon, Freddy finished drinking everything from the bottle and it took him a second to realize he was just sucking on air. Bonnie took the bottle from him, put him over her shoulder and began to pat on his back. Freddy was kinda confused, "Bonnie, what are you-" he let out a cute little belch, causing Bonnie to giggle. "Um," the bear said, with a slight blush, "excuse me." Bonnie let out a little 'aww', "Well, you're excused."

So Freddy," Bonnie said, "you know how we go to that haunted house every year for Halloween?" Freddy nodded, "Yes, are we still doing it?" "Well," she began, "that's your choice, since you're now a baby I don't think it's that good of an idea-" "Bonnie," Freddy said, "I may have a baby body but I still have my mind." The rabbit still wasn't too sure, "Freddy, I don't know, I don't want you too get scared and have an accident." Freddy blushed, "Bonnie, that's not going to happen." Bonnie giggled, "I know you won't, you're a big boy aren't you?" He a proud smile, "Yes, I am a big boy." Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Well, big boy, how about we go play for a bit before your nap?" "Bonnie," Freddy whined, "I'm not even tired, I don't need a nap." The rabbit's response too this was a pacifier to the mouth, "You're starting too get cranky, come on let's go do something before I put you down for a nap." Freddy didn't complain anymore, he just happily sucked on his pacifier.

Shab couldn't help but grin, after all a chance like this doesn't come often. "Shaff!" He yelled. Said bear had been in his room for the past hour, doing god knows what for the past hour. All that Shab knew, was that he was yelling, throwing things and he smelt a lot of food and gas coming from the room. Shaff emerged from his room, but he was a mess. He was covered from head to toe with what smelt like raw eggs and food coloring. He walked calmly up to the rabbit, "Yes Shab?" The cosmic rabbit looked at him strangely, "What are you- nevermind, I have a plan." Shaff already wanted to go back to destroying plushies. "What is it?" Shab got a big goofy grin, "Bonnie and Freddy are going to a haunted house for halloween, so it's a perfect opportunity for us to scare them." Shaff clenched his fists, "Is that all?" "For now, you can go back to whatever you were doing now." He didn't waste anytime, and Shaff immediately went back to his room.

Saying his room was messy would have been an understatement. Shaff's room was worse than a pig sty, there was food coloring all over the walls and bed,raw eggs decorated the windows and ceiling, and there were plushies everywhere with all kinds of things covering it from eggs to soda to gasoline. The bear fell down onto his bed, making a wet sounding squishing sound and getting his fur all dirty. "Just a while longer Shaff." he said to himself, "You just have to deal with Shab's antics a little while longer and then you can fix Freddy." Using his magic, Shaff saw Freddy sleeping again. He glanced down at the pact symbol, ' _He never said I couldn't just talk to him_.'

Freddy was having a peaceful dream, nothing spectacular just him relaxing in a meadow with his eye closed and the sun overhead. His dreams also stated putting him in his baby body, but he didn't really mind. After a while Freddy felt a new presence, one he's felt before in his dreams. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw that the purple bear from some of his previous dreams was sitting beside him. Except, he didn't look scary anymore he kinda looked friendly. Shaff looked over to see that the bear had finally opened his eyes. "Hello Freddy," he said, "lovely dream." Freddy sat up and looked at the bear, "Who are you?" The shadow bear smiled at him, "My name is Shaff, why don't we talk for a bit because, being honest with you, I'm starting to get sick of my roommate."

* * *

 **Freddy: *takes of the shirt* Stupid green. *throws it***

 **Me: *sneaks up behind him and pinches his cheek***

 **Freddy: OW! Fox!**

 **Me: Sorry, I had to. *shoves a green pacifier in his mouth***

 **Freddy: I hate green.**

 **Me: *pats his head* You need a nap crabby pants.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and have a happy St. Patrick's day. Being honest, green really isn't one of my favorite colors, but I don't mind it. Also to those of you that like Howtobasic, I mean no offense by my comment of lose of IQ. I actually am fine with watching one of his videos every once in awhile. As always, see you guys in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey everyone, I finally finished the chapter :). Sorry it took FOREVER, but it sucks being busy.**

 **Freddy: *sitting in my lap* Fox, I'm bored.**

 **Me: Well, I can fix that! *shakes a rattle in front of his face***

 **Freddy: Come on Fox! Do you really think- *sees the rattle, takes it and starts to shake it* Shiny!  
**

 **Me: *pats his head* Atta boy Freddy. Let the Chapter commence!**

* * *

Freddy woke up feeling refreshed, he hasn't had a nap in years and it felt good after all this time. He began to sit up, while absentmindedly sucking on his pacifier. 'What a strange dream,' he thought, 'it felt almost real.' For the entire dream, Shaff, as the purple bear called himself, went on and on about his roommate being annoying. After he was finished ranting, Freddy commented that they sounded like an old married couple. Freddy got a reaction he didn't expect, a slight blush. That's when he figured that the bear must have crush on his roommate and asked if he did. He didn't get a response, because at that moment he awoke from the dream. 'Get ahold of yourself Freddy,' he thought shaking his head, 'it was just a dream.' That's when he realized he was sucking on his pacifier. _'Actually, this thing isn't half bad.'_

Bonnie walked into the bedroom, to check on Freddy only to see he was up and cutely rubbing his eyes awake with his paci in his mouth. "Aw," she said, walking to the crib, "did my little bear have a good nappy?" He ignored the baby talk, something about it he oddly enjoyed, "Yes, Bwonnie." Freddy didn't even notice the way he talked, but Bonnie did, "Freddy, what's with the lisp?" Freddy gave her a confused look, "What wisp? I twalk wike bwig boy."She didn't really know how to respond to this, but in the end Bonnie decided to just go along with it. "Yes Freddy," she said, picking up the bear, "you are a big boy." He started giggling and clapping, "I bwig boy, I bwig boy!" Bonnie just smiled at Freddy's playfulness, "Alright Freddybear, let's get you changed and we can discuss Halloween plans." The bear hadn't even realized that he was in desperate need of a diaper change, his body had grown accustomed to just going when he had to, "Otay Bwonnie."

Once Bonnie finished changing the bear, she wanted to try something. She took out a little royal blue shirt with a graphic of a small teddy bear, that had 'bear hugs' written across the front. "Arms up Freddy." She said, the bear saw the shirt and did as she ask, much to Bonnie's surprise. The rabbit had to admit though, he looked adorable. Freddy must have thought the same thing, "I'm adowable." Bonnie let out a giggle, taking the bear to the kitchen, "Yes you are Freddy." Setting him down, Bonnie went about making the bear his breakfast. Freddy on the other hand, found his feet interesting and started playing with his toes, eventually sucking on them. Bonnie chuckled at the cute sight, before picking him up and giving the bear his bottle, which he immediately started sucking on. After he finished, the rabbit burped the bear and took him to the dining hall. "So," Bonnie began, setting Freddy on the floor and taking a seat in a chair, "do you want to dress up for Halloween Freddy and if so what would you like to be?" Freddy thought about it for a second before saying, "I wanna be a vwampire!" Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully, "Sure thing Freddy, also I called the toys to see if anyone else wanted to join us, Bonbon said she would." Freddy nodded, "Otay Bwonnie."

The rabbit stood up, "I'm going to the store to get our costumes, stay here with Chica and Foxy, ok sweetheart?" Freddy frowned, "I wanna come." Bonnie giggled, "I know you do, but I can't risk you getting lost baby bear." She ruffled the bear's hair and started walking towards the door. On the way past Pirate's Cove, she said, "Chica, I'm going to the store. Watch Freddy please." After a minute she heard Chica's voice come from behind the starred curtains, "No problem Bonnie." The rabbit smiled then walked out the door. No more than a minute later, Freddy started hearing a strange noise coming from behinds the Pirate's cove curtain. "Chwica?" Freddy said, starting to crawl over. He started hearing voices saying things like, "That feels good lass," and "Oh, captain." Curious, the bear moved the curtain aside…...big mistake. Freddy shrieked out in horror before crawling as fast as he could away from the cove. "Oh no, Freddy!" Chica said, to which Foxy said, "Lass, hand me my shorts." The bear crawled under a table, curling into a ball trying to forget what he just saw.

After a minute, Chica walked out of the cove, her feathers sticking up everywhere and fixing her bib, trying to find the cub. "Freddy," she said out loud, "Where are you?" Freddy curled up a bit tighter, mumbling to himself, "Happy place, happy place, happy place." Foxy also walked out of the cove, and looked under the table Freddy was under. "What's wrong lad?" The bear just kept mumbling to himself, "Happy place, I did not just walk in on them." "Why are ye reacting so bad? Ye did that ta Bonnie." This earned a slap on the back of the head by Chica, "FOXY!" The bear glared at the pirate, "Pray tell, how would you react if you walked in on me and Bonnie like that?" Foxy shrugged, "I'd probably watch." Chica facepalmed. Freddy then said, "You're such a perv Foxy." The chicken let out a sigh, "Do you need anything Freddy?" Freddy turned away again, "Can you erase the last five minutes from my memory?" Foxy then got a grin and started putting his arm around Chica, "Then how about we continue?~" She slapped his arm away, "NO!"

"Foxy, get some self control!" Freddy growled. "Sorry lad," the pirate began, "but it be a fox's mating season,remember how you were to Bonnie during yours?" The bear blushed, "I could control myself better than this!" "Yeah, but ye would always try ta talk dirty the lass and try getting some at the strangest times." He chuckled, "And remember Bonnie's season? The was she would-" "Foxy! Shut up!" Freddy cut him off. Foxy rolled his eyes, "Alright, but remember Chica's season?" He then remember that she was standing right next to him, and she was giving him a death glare, "Nevermind."

Freddy then looked down and notice the shirt he was wearing, "Why the heck am I wearing this ridiculous thing?" Chica also saw the shirt and started to giggle, "Aww, it's adorable." "Come on Chica," Freddy began, "'bear hugs' that's just stupid." Chica rolled her eyes, "How? Don't you get it, you're a bear and you give bear hugs. It's cute." The bear shook his head, "no it's stupid." "I think the lad be a little cranky lass." Foxy said, fiddling with his hook. Chica nodded, "I think so too and there is only one was to fix a cranky baby." Freddy glared at them, "I am not-" He was cut off because Chica began tickling him, causing the bear to laugh like crazy. "C-Chica," Freddy was able to get out between laughs, "s-stop!" The chicken giggled, "What's that? I think I hear a crabby pants." He was laughing so hard, there were tears in his eyes, "Pwease Chwica!" Chica smiled, "Alright I'll stop." Once she stopped, it took Freddy a minute to calm down. He then giggled and said, "That was fwun." Chica giggled again, "Glad you enjoyed it Freddy."

Meanwhile, back in the Shadow realm, a certain purple bear was sitting on his bed contemplating what a certain bear said to him. He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his head, "Get ahold of yourself Shaff, you don't have a crush on Shab, you aren't even gay…..right?" The bear thought back to times he was with the rabbit, he never really payed attention to girls and he did think Shab was kinda handsome. "Stop!" Shaff put his paws to his head, "You aren't gay, there is a perfectly logical reason you are thinking like this. Even if you were gay, Shab isn't gay…..I think." Once again, he thought back to other times. There were times he caught Shab staring at him when he wasn't looking, there were also times for some strange reason where things just got awkward. Like the time when someone called Shab his boyfriend, he did give the usual snarky reply, something along the lines of "You wish," but the rabbit sounded a little….serious now that he was thinking about it. That's when he realized something, "D-does he have a crush on me!?"

Just then the cosmic rabbit appeared in his room, "Shaff! Get out of bed we gotta prepare for the haunted house!" "R-Right," he said looking away from the rabbit. Shab crossed his arms, "Is something wrong?" Shaff scratched the back of his head, "Um, Shab are you….gay?" The cosmic rabbit's face turned a very dark red, "What!? Why would you even ask me that!?" The bear also blushed, "N-no reason. I just thought-" "You thought I was gay!" Shaff put his arms up defensively, "No! I just….Oh forget it I'm not gonna be able to talk my way out of this." Shab glared at him, "Yeah you aren't, now come on! We need to get the plan ready." Shaff nodded and walked out of his room, unaware that the rabbit was secretly checking him out behind his back.

When Bonnie walked back into the pizzeria, she heard laughing coming from Dining Hall and not just any kind of laughing it was a child's laugh. Smiling, she walked in the direction of the laughter to see a very heartwarming sight. It was Chica playing peek-a-boo with Freddy. "Aww," the rabbit gushed, "having fun you two?" Freddy looked over at Bonnie, "Bwonnie!" The bear crawled as fast as he could to her then held up his arms, "Uppy uppy!" Bonnie giggled, "Oh you're so cute I could just eat you up Freddy." She picked him up, and the bear started hugging her, "How was he Chica?" The chicken went to respond, but Foxy did first, "He ruined our _fun time_." Chica blushed, "Foxy was talking about your mating season!" The color from Foxy's face immediately drained and Bonnie began glaring daggers at him, "What did he say about my season!?" The fox looked at his wrist as if there was a watch there, "Would you look at the time, I have to run!" He immediately bounded out of the pizzeria and Bonnie yelled, "Don't you dare come back drunk!"

Bonnie sat down in one of the chairs, "You ready to try on your costume Freddybear?" The bear nodded and held up his arms. Bonnie took off the bearhugs shirt she put on him and exchanged it with a white button up shirt. She then put him in some somewhat dressy black pants. Finally she puts a velcro cape around his neck that was black on the outside and red on the inside. Bonnie and Chica thought it was adorable, but Freddy asked, "Am I scawy?" Bonnie could almost not contain the squeal of adorableness she had inside her, "Oh my gosh Freddy, you're the scariest vampire I've ever seen." The bear began clapping, "I scawy, I scawy!" The rabbit chuckled, "But Freddybear, what about your fangs?" Bonnie showed that she had a pair of plastic fangs in her paw. Freddy opened his mouth, smiling, and let Bonnie put the fangs in his mouth. "Bleh Bleh Bleh!" Chica squealed, "You're so cute Freddy!" The bear pouted, "I no cwute I scawy." Bonnie chuckled, "Yes you are Freddy." She looked at the clock, "I think it's a certain little vampires dinnertime." As if on cue Freddy's stomach rumbled causing Bonnie to giggle, "Come on, let's get you some food Freddybear."

* * *

 **Freddy: *realizes he'** **s been playing with a rattle for 20 minutes* Well, this is embarrassing.**

 **Me: *chuckles* Hey, babies love those things.**

 **Freddy: But I'm not a baby!**

 **Me: Oh, just you wait.**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait, I've just been busy and kinda stuck. Please leave a review of what you liked and don't forget to favorite and follow if you enjoyed. As always, see you guys in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Woohoo! Great news guys, summer is almost here and I'm graduating! That's right, a few days from now I am done with highschool! Anyway, to celebrate here's a chapter!**

 **Freddy: Fox, it's too HOT!**

 **Me: Well, it is almost summer.**

 **Freddy: Can you do anything to cool me off?**

 **Me: Oh don't worry, my pool is almost ready. Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Halloween, Part 1: Dressing the Part**

Freddy woke up the next morning thinking about two things. One today was halloween which meant trick or treating and candy. The bear's mouth was already watering at the thought of all the chocolate, lollipops and other sweets he soon was going to be able to indulge on. The second thing was that he felt wet….really wet. Now, considering the situation he was in, what did our adult turned bear cub do? He started crying at the top of his lungs of course. Now being very pregnant, Bonnie's maternal instincts almost immediately kicked in when she heard the crying and she came rushing into the room. Freddy calmed down a bit when the rabbit entered and put up his arms to be held. "Aw, what's the matter Freddy bear?" Bonnie asked, picking up the bear. She answered her own question when she saw the condition of his diaper, "Oh, I think I see now."

After a quick change, Freddy turned back into his happy little bear cub self and began sucking his thumb. Bonnie couldn't help but start gushing internally about how cute he was. She recomposed herself however, when Freddy's stomach growled. "Hungry Freddybear?" she asked, beginning to walk towards the kitchen. "Ywes." Chica and Foxy were already eating breakfast when the two arrived, of course Chica made it since Foxy had so little cooking talent that he can somehow burn water. "Morning Chica, morning Foxy." "Good morning Bonnie." Chica replied, enthusiastically, "Good morning to you too Freddy." The bear just kept gumming on his paw as Bonnie made him his bottle. "Hey Bonnie, is it alright if I feed Freddy" The chicken asked, just as the rabbit finished Freddy's bottle. "Of course." She handed Chica the bear and his bottle, Freddy didn't care though he just wanted to eat. While Freddy was sucking on his bottle, Bonnie started going over their plans for halloween once again. "Ok Freddybear, I asked if any of the toys wanted to join us, Bonbon said she would if someone watched Teddy." "How is he by the way?" Chica interrupted, "Is he, you know, getting more like Freddy?" Bonnie nodded sadly, "Unfortunately, yes he is but it isn't quite as bad."

"Anyway," Bonnie continued, "since the house doesn't open out till about 7:30, I can take you trick or treating if you'd like. I know it's kinda childish Freddy but-" "I want cwandy!" he interrupted the rabbit. Bonnie giggled, "Alright cutie, then what do ya say we go over to visit the toys? I'm sure Teddy would love to have a playmate." "Otay Bwonnie." The rabbit giggled again, but then quickly put her hand (paw) over her mouth, "Please excuse me." She ran out of the kitchen and not more than a minute later, a horrible retching sound was heard. "Poor thing." Chica said, frowning. Foxy shrugged, "Well ta lass be pregnant, she jus gotta deal with it." Freddy rubbed his forehead, as if he had a bad headache, "Chica, take me to the bathroom please." The chicken playfully rolled her eyes, "Freddy you're wearing it remember?" He glared, "To see my wife!" "O-Oh," she chuckled nervously, "of course."

Once they were outside the bathroom Bonnie was spewing her guts out in, Freddy and Chica realized just how bad she sounded. "Poor thing," Chica said sympathetically. Freddy nodded in agreement, "Please put me down and open the door Chics." The chicken did so and he crawled into the bathroom. It sounded to Freddy like his wife was in the backmost stall, "Bonnie, are you in there?" There was a short silence before the bear heard, "Yes…" The cub frowned, she sounded horrible, "Do you want me to come in?" Bonnie groaned, clutching her stomach, "If…..y-you want…" Freddy crawled in and sat beside the rabbit, she looked just like she sounded, horrible. "Feeling better now?" Bonnie groaned, "No….I…" She stuck her head back over the toilet and began hurling again. Since he couldn't stand very well, Freddy just rubbed the rabbit's arm, "There you go, let it all out honeybun." After a minute Bonnie sat up against one of the stall's walls, "Thanks. I think I'm done." she began to stand up, but clutched her stomach again, "Wait."

After a few more minutes over blowing chunks, Bonnie finally cleaned herself up and flushed away her morning sickness. "We better get over to the toys." Bonnie said, picking up the bear and walking to their room. She picked up a baby Blue diaper bag and another bag containing their costumes and started walking to the toys. "Hey Bonnie," Freddy began, "we still need a name for the baby don't we?" The rabbit nodded, "Yeah, I have only a week left. What should we name it?" The bear got a thoughtful look, "How about if it's a boy we name him Seb?" Bonnie smiled, rubbing her chin, "Seb? I like it and how about Grace if it's a girl?" Freddy smiled, "Sounds lovely."

Meanwhile, the shadows were putting their finishing touches on the haunted house. "Perfect," Shab said, taking it all in, "my plan is finally ready." Shaff still wasn't quite ok with what the rabbit was planning, but he did love halloween. He always enjoyed dressing up and decorating for the holiday but especially the dressing up part. Unfortunately, Shab wasn't as enthusiastic about that part, he just likes to scare people. "Hey, um, Shab," the purple bear began, "I think I know the answer already, but are you gonna dress up with me this year?" The rabbit didn't say anything for a second and the bear was about to take his silence as a no, until he said, "Actually, yes I will." Shaff couldn't believe it, "Really?!" The rabbit nodded, "But only you are allowed to see it.~" The bear got a faint blush, "Shab, what are you planning?" The rabbit got a devious grin and placed the bear's paws over his eyes, "No peeking.~"

Shaff was nervous to say the least, knowing Shab he was probably just lying about dressing up and wanted to prank him. Shaff sighed, of course that's why he made him close his eyes, do he wouldn't see it coming. The bear removed his paws and was just about to tell Shab off, but that was before what he saw. His face went pure red, because Shab was standing there in a nurse costume. Not just any nurse costume though, one of _those_ nurse costumes. Shab smiled, that was the exact look he wanted to see, "So, what do you think Shaffy bear?~" "I-I-I-I," Shaff stuttered. The rabbit giggled, "That's exactly what I thought you'd say. How about we go someplace more private?~" Shaff immediately started kissing the rabbit and teleported them back home.

"Hello Bonnie, hello Freddy, what brings you two here? We aren't supposed to meet up for at least a couple more hours." Bon was in the lounge with Teddy when the two arrived, she was just reading a book while the bear was playing on the floor with a few different toys. "We were bored," Bonnie replied, setting Freddy on the floor and sitting down, "and I thought Teddy could use a playmate." Bon smiled, "Why thank you Bonnie." Freddy scooted over to his cousin, "Hey Ted, how ya doing?" "Gwood," he replied, placing another block down on a tower he was making, "wike my towew?" "Um, yeah." the bear replied, looking for something to do. Teddy then crawled over to Bon, "Bwon, I fink I wetted myswelf." The rabbit picked him up, "Alright let's get you cleaned up then." Once Bon left with Teddy, Freddy said, "Poor Teddy, he must've taken Foxy's prank pretty hard." Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, he didn't deserve that." When the two returned, Bon asked, "Can I get you two anything?" Freddy shook his head and Bonnie said, "Carrot sandwich?" The blue rabbit nodded, "Of course." Before she could leave though, Bonnie added, "With honey, ketchup and baloney." Bon went a little green in the face just thinking about it and Freddy giggled, "Getting cravings there Bonnie?" She got a scowl and pinned her ears behind her head, "I AM NOT!" The bear flinched back, Bonnie never acts like this unless she is extremely mad. Suddenly she started to cry and hugged him, "I'm sorry Freddy I'm a horrible person!" "Bonnie," Freddy said, hugging back, "You aren't a horrible person, you're the kindest sweetest bunny in the world." She wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry, it's just so hard with these cravings, mood swings, morning sickness, it's just so hard." The bear gave her a comforting smile, "Don't worry, it'll be easier once the baby is born."

Despite not wanting this heartwarming scene to end, Bon spoke up, "Sorry to interupt, but it's time to go trick or treating." Bonnie nodded, "Ok, just let me and Freddy get our costumes on." "Sure thing," Bon replied, picking up Teddy, "We need to do the same." The purple rabbit picked up the bag she brought with her and Freddy's costumes and walked into the bathroom to change. They came out minutes later, Freddy wearing his little vampire costume and Bonnie wearing a witch costume that included a black robe and pointy hat. "You look nice Bonnie." Freddy said, looking at the rabbit's costume. She smiled, "You look pretty cute yourself Freddy." He giggled, "Thanks." "Wow, nice costumes." Bon walked in with Teddy in her arms both of them in costumes as well. Bon was wearing some something that looked like it was straight from a fantasy game, if the butterfly wings were any indication (AN: Totally not Milly from Baten Kaitos Origins…...). Teddy's costume had the same feel, he even had green and white wings (AN: Definitely not Sagi from Baten Kaitos Origins…...). "Wow," Freddy said, "you two look amazing." The blue rabbit giggle, "Thanks, I don't quite know who we are, but Ted wanted to go as something from a game he liked so I said why not and decided to match with him." Bonnie smiled, "Well, you two look great. Shall we go get some candy?" Teddy then yelled, "Cwandy!" and they walked out of the pizzeria, ready to get their Halloween on.

* * *

 **Freddy: *in a kiddie pool* Fox this isn't funny.**

 **Me: I know, but you look cute.**

 **Freddy: Do you want to have a bad time?**

 **Me: Trust me I had 98 bad times already.**

 **Freddy: What?**

 **Me: Sans is not fun to fight. That's all I'm gonna say.**

 **Well, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Yes, I was serious about the bad time thing. On attempt number 99 I finally beat Sans in my genocide run. Don't forget to leave a review and as always, see you guys in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey everyone! Forgive me but I was gonna upload this yesterday. I have a good excuse though, Anthrocon was in town and I HAD to get my picture taken with furries! Don't lie everyone wants to do that at least once. Also, no I am not a furry I just think they're really cool.**

 **Freddy: You're weird.**

 **Me: What?**

 **Freddy: You delayed an update for pictures with furries.**

 **Me: So?**

 **Freddy:...**

 **Me: Just what I thought. Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Halloween, Part 2: Haunted House**

After a decent amount of time trick-or-treating, the rabbits brought the cubs back to the toy's pizzeria to drop off Teddy and their candy before going to the haunted house. Bon called out to Maggie, who came seconds later, and gave her Teddy to watch. "Thanks again Maggie," the rabbit said, patting the bear on his head, "We should be back in a few hours." The vixen nodded, "No problem lass." She smiled and turned to Bonnie and Freddy, "Ready to go cuz?" The purple rabbit nodded, "Yep, the only thing we need to hope doesn't happen is that Freddy gets so scared that he has an accident." This comment made the bear go bright red, "Bonnie! That is NOT going to happen!" Bonnie giggled, "Of course it won't, you're a big boy." Freddy didn't want to feel proud of that last comment, but he did nevertheless, "Of course I am." Bon giggled as well, "Alright you two lovebirds, if we don't leave now we'll miss it. Let's go!"

Shab let out a satisfied sigh, he finally did it, he finally got together with Shaff, the bear he's loved since the day they met. Currently, the two were snuggling together in Shaff's bed after finishing their….ahem…"adult play time." The cosmic rabbit glanced up and saw the bear's caring gaze, "You're so amazing Shaff." He chuckled, "So are you Shabby-poo." Shab snuggled closer to the bear, feeling his radiating warmth and his soft purple fur brush against him. He smiled not wanting this moment to end, but unfortunately his phone started going off, it literally sounded like a coo-coo clock. Reaching over to the nightstand, Shab grabbed his his phone and saw it was the magic alarm he set for the haunted house, "It's time."

"Wow, they must have got a bigger budget this year." The trio stared in awe at the decrepit house they were currently standing in front of. The usual, cheesy haunted house they went to was nothing compared to what it looked like now. The shutters were making squeaking eerily, the paint was chipping, cobwebs covered the front porch, windows were cracked and just overall everything felt more creepy and authentic. "Y-yeah," Freddy chuckled weakly looking at the house, "it's really c-creepy." Bonnie looked down at the bear cub in her arms, "You sure you wanna do this Freddy? I wouldn't want you to get scared." He quickly recomposed himself, "I'm not a baby Bonnie, I'm not gonna get scared. I'm not letting this stupid body ruin our Halloween tradition." "Ok," the rabbit replied, "but if it does turn out to be too much for you tell me please." Before Freddy could respond, Bon decided they waited around long enough and began pulling Bonnie by her free arm into the house, "Enough chit chat, let's do this thing!"

Entering the house, the rabbits and bear already got a chill down their spines due to the decorations. There were floating candles somehow with purple flames, cobwebs everywhere, skeletons hanging from the walls and what sounded like an organ being played from somewhere else in the building. Bon couldn't keep still, "Oh my god, this place looks awesome!" Bonnie nodded in agreement, "Yes, it is very eerie. Look at the decorations." Freddy was shaking slightly, "Pretty c-creepy." A bat suddenly came out of nowhere causing the purple rabbit to jump and cub to let out a soft scream. Freddy then chuckled, trying to act as if was nothing, "Heh, g-good one. W-Where to?" Bon pointed to a door with a red medical cross on it, "Right over there, let's get this party started!"

Entering the room, the trio felt a rush of heat. There were many furnaces in the walls that looked big enough to fit two or three people, some were open and others were closed and appeared to be on. Not only that, what sounded like screams was coming from one of the furnaces and there were gurneys all around the room, with one of them having a sheet with something under it. The blue rabbit's excited demeanor changed to one of horror, "I'm not one for death…...or hospitals." Bonnie chuckled, "You're scared of the doctor's?" Bon glared at her cousin, blushing, "Shut up!" Freddy then began to shiver, "B-Bonnie." He said, pointing over to the gurney with the blanket, "L-Look." The figure on the gurney began to sit up, then the blanket fell off of it revealing a man with a horrible mutilated face. His entire right side had the skin stretched beyond what it should and the left side was covered in cuts, stitches and the eyeball was missing. He smiled creepily at the rabbits, "Are you my nurses?" Bonnie felt as if she was about to vomit, "N-No." Bon then pointed to a door on the other side of the room, "Let's go cuz."

As they started walking towards the door, the man fell off of the gurney. Now that they could see his entire body, Freddy, Bonnie and Bon gasped in horror when they saw that he had no legs, just bloody stumps. "Don't go!" He screamed crawling towards them, leaving a trail of red smeared on the floor, "I need my nurses!" The three screamed and ran out the door. After they left, the man began to laugh, "Oh, this is just priceless!" He transformed into a certain cosmic colored rabbit, "The fun is just getting started!"

Making their way down the hall, the gang tried their best to get ahold of themselves after that…..interesting experience. Bonnie felt the bear cub shaking in her arms and gave him a comforting squeeze, "It's ok Freddybear, the man's gone." "I know, but his face" he replied, shivering, "it looked so real. Same with his legs or lack thereof." The purple rabbit rubbed his head, "It's ok Freddy." Bon then stopped in front of them, "Now it isn't, look." She pointed at the hall ahead of them, but it wasn't a hallway anymore. There were torches on the wall and all kinds of different bushes on the floor. The walls were covered in vines and trees were hanging in an arch. Freddy whimpered at the Jungle set up, "Let's just get this over with."

Walking through the brush, the rabbit's made sure to watch their footing as to not trip over the vines. That would be a really unpleasant experience for them, Freddy and the child Bonnie is carrying. As they went through it though, Freddy couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. Also the fact that there were hidden speakers making noises like twigs snapping or other animal noises didn't help with the cub's anxiety. Suddenly, a giant green plant that had a huge mouth popped in front of them. Bon and Freddy jumped but Bonnie smiled, "Oh cool! I love these things!" The two looked at the purple rabbit strangely, and Bon asked, "You know what this thing is?" She nodded, "It's a venus fly trap, you can tell because of it's mouth." Freddy started to slowly move a trembling arm towards it, "I-Is it dangerous?" Bonnie saw he was going to touch the red inner of the plant and stopped the bear, "I wouldn't touch that, you'll set of the trap." He quickly pulled back his hand, "Thanks for the info." The rabbit then began petting it, "I just love these things." "Anyway," Bon began walking around the flytrap, "let's get through the rest of this place."

The brush kept getting thicker as they progressed and Freddy felt paranoid. He kept thinking that there was something following them because of rustling but whenever he looked behind them it stopped. "Look, there's another door." Bon pointed to the end of the jungle hallway. Freddy sighed, ' _Finally, we're out of this place._ ' Then his ears shot up when he heard growling. B-Bonnie," The cub stuttered, "I think s-something is b-b-behind us." The two turned around and saw a nearby bush shaking. Freddy began shaking and gulped, "W-Who's there?" Suddenly a loud roar was heard as what seemed like a lion jumped out. Its body was horribly contorted, bones were poking out and it had what looked like snakes coming from it's mane. Freddy screamed, "RUN MAMA!" Suddenly everything went silent and Bonnie looked down at the cub, "Freddy, it's just a robot see." He handed the bear to Bon and walked over to the lion. Pounding her hand on it's back, a loud clanking noise resonated throughout the hall. He seemed to calm down a little, "O-Ok." Freddy then began to blush when he felt something really wet. Bon seemed to notice too, because the diaper leaked and there was a wet stain on Freddy's pants, "Err, Bonnie. I think someone got a little too scared." The purple rabbit saw the cub's condition, "Well, Freddy how you want to do this?" The bear went bright red, "Let's just get out of here as fast as possible." Bon nodded carefully giving him back to Bonnie, "We should be at the end anyway, I remember the layout of this place from other times we came here."

Walking through the door the gang came upon what seemed to be a scientist's lab, but not a normal scientist by the looks of it. Tables were covered in strange viles, notebooks and what seemed to be body parts. There was even a big table in the center of the room with what looked like dried blood on it. "This place looks like Frankenstein's lab, kinda." Bonnie said looking around. "Actually, it's Doctor Van Der Gruff and I of course I'd be happy to let you be my new patients." Out of a dark corner of the room emerged a man, no more like a cockroach wearing a lab coat that had dark red stains on it. He walked over to them and began looking the rabbits up and down, "Very nice, very nice indeed."

As the scientist roach looked at them, Bonnie and Bon internally and a little externally cringed. The monster smiled creepily when he looked at the cub in Bonnie's arms, "And who is this little cutie?" Freddy began to shake and whimper, causing the roach to laugh, "Do I scare you? Oh it also looks like someone had a little accident." The cub blushed and buried his face into Bonnie's shoulder, "Please go away." The scientist groaned and rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll just take HER!" He pulled Bonnie over to the table and pushed her down, "You'll be a superb test subject." The scientist the picked up a chainsaw and began to rev it. The purple rabbit chuckled nervously, "I-I would love to but I don't really like lab stuff." She tried getting up but the roach pushed her back down, "Bon help!" Just as the scientist looked over towards the other rabbit, he was tackled to the ground by her, "Bonnie, Freddy run!"

Running through a nearby door, the three entered a long hallway that had a door at the end with a sign saying 'exit' above it. "Don't let them get away!" Behind them, Doctor Gruff began running after them, chainsaw in the air and a huge swarm of cockroaches close behind him. They screamed and ran as fast as they could, the monsters doing the same. About 20 yards away, Freddy saw many cockroaches pulling on his cape, forming a giant hand. He screamed at the top of his lungs and quickly took it off just as they got to the exit and burst through the door.

Once they were gone, the scientist turned back into Shab and began laughing hysterically, "Oh, I love Halloween!" The mechanical lion then walked beside the rabbit and turned into Shaff, "I'll admit, that was a little fun." The rabbit smiled, "I can't believe you scared Freddy so much he wet his pants!" The purple bear sighed, "My motto is go big or go home. I may not enjoy this kind of prank but I live by that motto always." Shab looked at him seductively, "Oh, I know personally about that motto.~" Shaff went bright red, "Let's get going." The rabbit nodded and the two teleported back to their home.

After getting back outside, the gang sighed in relief. "Well," Bon began, "I don't know about you two but I'm going home." Bonnie nodded, "I have to take Freddy home to get cleaned up anyway." The two waved and went their separate ways. "So how was it Freddy?" The bear looked down, "I'm such a baby." The purple rabbit awwed and gave him a squeeze, "Don't get down Freddy, I won't tell anyone about your little accident." Freddy blushed, "T-thanks. I did have fun though. Also can we hurry, this wet diaper is really itchy." Bonnie giggled, "Don't worry honey bear, when we get back I'll give you a nice warm bath." The bear gave a small chuckle, "Can we watch a movie and have candy after?" The rabbit smiled, "Of course Freddybear. Also on a side note I'm 21 days pregnant, I have only one more week!" Freddy smiled, "Hopefully I'll be back to normal by that time." Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to need the help."

* * *

 **Freddy: Can you change me back now?**

 **Me: Why? You're so cute!**

 **Freddy: I think my brain is starting to go.**

 **Me: Or...I could just keep you like this.**

 **Freddy: I hate you.**

 **Me: Love ya too Freddybear.**

 **Well, hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review if you liked the chapter and as always see you guys in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey everyone notice anything different? That's right this story now has cover art! Thank you xejorp I just love it!**

 **Freddy: *sucking his paw***

 **Me: You ok Freddy?**

 **Freddy: *nods* Ywes.**

 **Me: Oh great, I'll get Thomas to fix you but until then. Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: More Little Surprises**

The next morning, Freddy awoke to see his wife sitting in bed with a warm drink and reading a book. "Morning Bonnie," he yawned, sitting up in the crib, "how'd you sleep?" The rabbit smiled getting out of bed, "Good, how about you Fr- Ow." She put a hand over her belly, and Freddy got worried. "Are you ok Bonnie?" the bear asked, standing up in the crib. Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, just a cramp Freddybear. Don't worry I'm supposed to be getting Braxton Hicks contractions this late into the pregnancy." Freddy gave a concerned look, "Ok, I'll trust you on this Bonnie. Can we get breakfast?" The rabbit nodded, "Bon invited us for brunch with them so sure. First though, smells like a certain bear needs his diaper changed." Freddy blushed as Bonnie picked him up and laid him on the changing table.

Shaff felt something strange while he was cooking breakfast. The feeling was like a jolt of electricity shooting down his arm and to his hand. The bear looked down at the back of his right hand, at the symbol of the pact that Shab and him made with each other. ' _Does this mean?'_ He thought. Snapping his fingers, he attempted to cast the reverse spell of Freddy. The bear let out a sad sigh when he didn't feel the usual magic exit his body. "Guess not." Shaff went back to cooking, not noticing the symbol of the pact slowly starting to disappear.

On their way to the Toy's, Bonnie kept wincing causing Freddy to get even more worried. He didn't say anything, out of respect for his wife, but the bear couldn't help getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Once they got to the Toy's place, the two were greeted by Chi, "Hi Bonnie, hi Freddy, you two here for brunch?" The rabbit nodded, "This little one," she pats her stomach, "has a craving for some carrot pancakes with honey and ketchup." Both Freddy and Chi cringed internally, "Um, ok I guess I can do that. What about you Freddy?" The bear got down just remembering he didn't have teeth, "Just a bottle of honey please." Chi gave Bonnie a questioning look and the rabbit sighed in response, "Don't ask." The chicken nodded, "Alright….Teddy and Bon are in one of the party rooms. I'll bring out the stuff when it's ready." Bonnie smiled, "Thanks Chi," and walked into the party room.

"Come on Teddy bear, eat your food." Bon said trying once again to feed Freddy's cousin his brunch. The bear shook his head, "Nwo it yucky!" The rabbit tried getting the spoon in his mouth while he was talking, but Teddy turned away at the last second and got mashed peas all over the side of his face. Bon sighed, "Teddy you have to eat your vegetables if you want to be a big strong bear." "Nwo!" "Having trouble there Bon?" The blue bunny looked over to see Bonnie walk in with Freddy in her arms, "Hey cuz, yeah, Teddy is just being a picky eater as always." The light brown bear pouted, "I wantwed bwacon." Bon sighed again, "You can have bacon once you eat your peas Teddy bear." Bonnie giggled, placing Freddy in a high chair. The bear sighed, "At least he CAN have bacon and peas." The blue rabbit looked at Freddy, "What do you mean?" He opened his mouth showing Bon his missing teeth. Bonnie pat his head, "Don't worry Freddy, you'll be able to eat again when you get back to-" She suddenly gripped her side, wincing, causing Freddy and Bon to look at her worriedly. "Bonnie," The bear said, "you sure you're alright?" Bonnie was starting to get irritated, "Freddy, I said I'm fine stop getting so worried about me." Chi then walked in with their food, noticing the tension, "Did I miss something?" Bon shrugged, "I have no idea."

When Shaff finished cooking breakfast, he got a tray and put a plate of eggs, toast and pancakes on it along with silverware and carrot juice. Carefully, he picked up the tray and walked to Shab's room. The bear knocked on the door, "You up Shab?" The sound of a creaking bed was heard, "I am now, come in." Shaff walked in and chuckled when he saw his lover's fur sticking up all over the place and a sleepy look in his eyes still. The cosmic rabbit gave him a smirk, "What do I look funny?" "Nope, you just look cute with bedhead is all." He replied, walking over to the rabbit's bedside, "I made you breakfast in bed." Shab smiled, "Aww, you're so thoughtful Shaffy-waffy." The bear couldn't help but smile at the pet name, "Thank you Shabby-poo." The rabbit giggled and began eating his breakfast, "Oh do me a favor, grab me that mirror on my dresser." Shaff nodded and brought over the little blue hand held mirror to the rabbit. "Thanks," he replied taking the mirror, "let's see what Freddy and Teddy are up to."

Swiping his hand over the glass, the mirror began to swirl and the image inside no longer was Shab's reflection, but Bonnie and Freddy walking into the one of the Toy's pizzeria's party rooms. "Oh," Shaff said, "that's how you were able to spy on them." The rabbit nodded, eating some of his eggs, "Magic mirror, got it from Goldie for my birthday a while back." He then began laughing, "Look at this, Teddy is just being so picky." Shaff shook his head, "I'll never understand how you find this funny." Shab rolled his eyes, "Because him turning into a baby is hilarious!" The bear sighed, "Whatever you-" Shaff clutched his arm as he felt another jolt go down it. Shab gave him a strange look, "What's wrong with you?" The bear rubbed his arm, "Nothing, my arm just hurts." The rabbit looked between him and the mirror, "Describe the pain." Shaff shrugged, "Like a jolt of electricity, but now it's starting to burn a bit and feel like a bad cramp." Shab looked up at him wide eyed, "Bonnie looked like she just had a cramp. Shaff, the pack conditions are about to be met." The purple bear smiled, "Really!? What were the conditions anyway?" The rabbit looked away from him, "Bonnie has to go into labor."

Bonnie was trying her very best to not show it, which was not very well, but she was in agony. Over the past hour, her cramps have gotten even worse and more frequent. She knew what it meant, but she hoped that by not acknowledging it that what was happen actually wasn't. After all, she had a week left in her pregnancy and she didn't want her baby to be born premature. Freddy finally couldn't take watching her hurt anymore, "Bonnie, you need to go to the hospital." The rabbit scowled, "I do NOT need to go to the hospital Freddy, I'm fine!" Bon shook her head, "Cuz, listen to Freddy. You're obviously in pain and need medical attention. Please go to the hospital before something bad happens." Bonnie glared at her, "I'm fine and nothing bad is gonna-" The purple rabbit suddenly went silent and the color in her face instantly drained as a trickling noise was heard. "Um, what's that noise?" Bon asked, picking up Teddy. Freddy looked over at Bonnie, noticing her look of horror. He glanced down and let out a gasp, underneath his wife a puddle of a strange clear liquid was forming. Freddy went wide eyed, "B-Bonnie, your water broke!" Said purple rabbit doubled over, clutching her stomach, "H-Hospital."

Bon got a nervous look, "Um, guys now may not be the best time to tell you this but our van isn't here. Maggie took it to the city for a delivery." Bonnie looked up at her teary eyed, "B-But we walked here and Foxy and Chica are probably having 'alone' time!" The blue rabbit chuckled nervously, "G-guess we're walking." Freddy groaned, "I'm so sorry Bonnie." She began breathing quickly and heavily, "Let's…..Let's just hurry!" Very shakily, Bonnie began walking towards the exit. Once outside, she tensed up and leaned against the wall letting out a strained groan. Freddy felt so helpless, because of his small body there was nothing he could do to help his wife. He just felt so useless, Bonnie was in pain and he couldn't do a damn thing. The bear growled, then screamed, "Please, something, anything do something to help my wife!"

Shab sighed watching this little scene unfold, seemed like some of his fun was about to come to an end. "Alright Shaff," The rabbit said, putting the mirror down, "a deal's a deal, you can change Freddy back now." The bear smiled, seeing the symbol of the pact finally disappear, "Thank you Shab, I appreciate it." Shab nodded, "Hey, I still got Teddy's misery to be entertained from." Shaff chuckled, "Alright, give me the mirror please." He did so and Shaff began casting the reverse spell of the one he cast to regress Freddy and Teddy. Feeling the magic leave his body, Shaff put down the mirror on Shab's end table, "Hope Bonnie makes it through ok." Shab sighed, "Me too, cause then I won't have anyone to secretly cast spells on." Shaff groaned.

Freddy felt something deep inside him, it was one of the most strange sensations he's ever felt. His entire body felt warm and a little numb. Suddenly the numbness turned into a pins and needles sensation and the bear cub began to grow. "Bonnie, put me down quick!" The rabbit practically dropped him on the ground, but Freddy was able to land on his feet. After about a minute, Freddy was back to his normal adult size with the diaper he was wearing torn apart and at his feet. "No way it worked!" He said, smiling, "Bonnie, I'm an adult again!" She let out a groan of pain, "I see that, now get me to the hospital!" The bear was brought out of his joy of being normal again, realizing the situation again, "Right, sorry." He quickly swept Bonnie off her feet and began to run towards the hospital.

Freddy couldn't keep still, he just kept pacing back and forth in the waiting room while the doctors were tending to Bonnie. When he finally got her to the hospital, the doctors immediately got her to off to the delivery room, because before taking her there they check and discovered she was ready to push, and when Freddy tried to follow though, the doctor said he couldn't come. He said that he'd just get in the way and when he tried arguing to get in Bonnie yelled, "Just do what the man says Freddy!" Needless to say, Freddy didn't really want to get on his wife's bad side especially considering the pain she was in, so he did as he was told and went to the waiting room.

"Hey Freddy, is Bonnie ok?" The bear turned to see Bon walk into the waiting room with a wrapped box in her paws. "Hi Bon, I hope so they won't let me in the room." Freddy replied. The rabbit nodded, "If I know my cousin, she's tough as nails, she'll be fine. So, are you excited to be a parent?" The bear smiled in reply, "Yes, I am, but I'm also really nervous." The two jumped in surprise when they heard a scream, bonnie's, "I really hope she's ok." Bon gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, "Me and Teddy got you a little something." She handed him the wrapped box. Upon opening it Freddy saw it contained a rattle with a small bowtie and a brown blanket covered in a teddy bear design. "The rattle is from when I was a baby, and Teddy got the blanket special made before he started acting like a baby." Freddy smiled and looked up at Bon, "Thank you so much. Actually can I ask you something Bon?" She nodded, "What is it Fred?" " Bonnie and I have been talking," the bear began, "we would like you and Teddy to be the baby's godparents." Freddy was surprised by a big hug, "Yes, yes, yes, yes! We'd love to, thank you Freddy!" He chuckled and hugged back, "Not a problem Bon."

A few hours later, a doctor finally came into the waiting room, "Mr. Fazbear?" Freddy walked over, "What happened? Is Bonnie ok!?" The doctor chuckled, "Calm down sir, your wife is quite alright. I am pleased to say that she has successfully given birth to a health pair twins." Freddy was shocked, "T-Twins!?" The doctor nodded, "Yes, twins a boy and a girl. You may see her now, she's in room 401." The bear nodded, "Thank you doctor," and went to the room with Bon.

When the two entered, Bonnie was in a hospital gown, sitting up in bed with two bundles of blankets in her arms, one blue and one pink, looking like she's seen better days. Looking up, the purple rabbit smiled seeing her husband and cousin, "Hey Freddy." He smiled back, "Hey love, I heard we got a little surprise." Bonnie nodded, "Freddy, meet our son Sebastian," she lifted the blue blanket to reveal a sleeping, hairless, bear cub, "and our daughter Grace," lifting the pink blanket she showed Freddy a sleeping hairless rabbit kitten. Bon awwed and Freddy kissed the purple rabbit, "I'm so proud of you Bonnie and I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Bonnie smiled back, "It may have been painful, but it was definitely worth it." Freddy smiled, "I love you Bonnie." "I love you too Freddybear."

* * *

 **Freddy: *chewing on a toy, drooling***

 **Me: Fix him please Thomas.**

 **Thomas: I'll need a bit to make the potion.**

 **Me: How long?**

 **Thomas: Just give me time. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get started on making it and you now have a baby to take care of.**

 **Me: Fine, just hurry.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed, surprised that it was twins? Not really? Ah, whatever. you'll learn Seb and Grace's eye and hair color next chapter since rabbit kittens and bear cubs are born hairless and with their eyes closed. Until then don't forget to leave a review and as always see you guys in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hey everybody, how ya doing? Good? Me too! Well, I got the next chapter done and I hope you don't mind it being a little shorter than the last couple. Just been a little hard writing since my favorite AR writer, and the one who inspired me to write in the first place, Kudleyfan93 gave up fanfiction. Anyone that has read her stories all know how great she was and is just as sad as me to see her and her amazing stories gone for good from this site.**

 **Me: *covers my face***

 **Freddy: *in my lap* Papa!? *starts looking around***

 **Me: *uncovers my face* Peekaboo.**

 **Freddy: *giggles uncontrollably***

 **Me: *chuckles* Alright, let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Returns**

After three days, Bonnie and Freddy were allowed to go home with their two newborns but they soon learned that it wasn't going to be quite as easy like when Freddy was a baby. They had to get up multiple times in the night to either change or feed the twins and it was really exhausting even though they took turns. It took time to get used to, but they managed even though they were still tired when they had to get up for the day.

When the kids were a week old, they finally grew their fur, Seb grew a lavender color coat like Bonnie's and Grace light brown like Freddy's. Not only that, they also finally opened their eyes and just like where they got their fur color, Grace's eyes were blue like her father's and Seb's red like his mother's. The two couldn't be happier and so was the rest of the gang when they heard about the new additions.

About two weeks later, Freddy awoke to the usual warmth of another body in his bed, his loving wife. He smiled and snuggled close to the rabbit, "Good morning cottontail." The bear kissed Bonnie's cheek. She giggled at this and his little nickname, "Good morning to you too Freddyb-" The rabbit was cut off by high pitched crying coming from the cribs on the other side of the room. Bonnie sighed and looked at Freddy, "You were easy, but actual kids!" The bear chuckled, "It helped that I was able to talk honeybunny."

Hopping out of bed, Bonnie went over to the pink crib, Grace's and picked her up. "Oh, she's just wet." While she went to change the rabbit, Freddy picked up their son from the blue crib, "Good morning big guy." The lavender bear reached up and tried to grab his father's nose. Freddy chuckled, and booped Seb's and his nose, causing them both to make a squeaking noise. This caused Bonnie to giggle, "Like father, like son." The bear rolled his eyes, "I think it's time for their breakfast." Bonnie nodded, "They're getting something different though, Chica said she was gonna make something special for them today." Freddy shook his head smiling, "Knowing Chica it's probably pizza related." Bonnie giggled, "Let's go find out then."

Shab has been bored for weeks, ever since Freddy got turned back to normal he hasn't had any sort of fun in his life. Other than Shaff of course, but they could never really do something exciting on a regular basis other than the obvious. Even that got boring after awhile though. Sighing, the cosmic rabbit rolled over in his bed just as a knock was heard. It was Shaff, "Shab can we talk?" He glanced over to the door before giving an unenthusiastic, "Fine, come in."

When Shaff entered the rabbit's room, he frowned when he saw he was just lying in bed staring at the wall. Sighing, the bear sat next to him and began petting his head, "Shab it's been a week, how long are you gonna be like this?" Shab shrugged, "I guess until I can get more excitement." Shaff smirked and crossed his arms in a playful manner, "I'm not exciting enough for you? You didn't seem to think that the other night." This comment caused the rabbit to blush, "No, I didn't mean you were boring Shaffy, I just don't have any pranks to entertain me right now." The bear raised an eyebrow at this, "What about Teddy?" "What about Teddy?" Shab replied, seemingly starting to get a little irritated. "Well, he's still a baby right and weren't you extremely happy seeing him and Freddy tortured with having to live like babies?" Shab sighed at this, "Yeah I was for a while. It's not the same anymore, he's kinda in the baby headspace now and it isn't funny to watch if he legitimately enjoys it." Shaff shook his head and sighed, "I don't know what to tell you then Shab." After his friend and lover left, Shab let out a sigh, "How about is there anything you can do to cheer me up?"

As Freddy and Bonnie got close to the kitchen, they caught whiff of a very familiar smell that is almost always there. It smelt like cheese, tomatoes, pepperoni and dough. Smirking, Freddy turned to his wife, "What did I tell you? Knowing Chica it's pizza related." Bonnie giggled then felt something wet drip onto her arm. When she looked down, Grace was sniffing the air and drooling. The rabbit giggled at this, "I think Gracey here likes pizza." Freddy looked down at Seb and chuckled when he saw the cub was doing the same thing, "Looks like Seb does too."

When they went inside, the two saw that the counter, stove and oven were a mess. Everything was covered in either dough, sauce, or some mixture of the two. And who else was in the middle of it all in her special apron that looked like her bib, and even said 'Let's Eat' on it, than Chica. The chicken's arms were covered in pizza sauce and she is currently kneading dough, humming a little tune to herself. Bonnie let out a whistle at the mess, getting the cook's attention, "Geez Chics, you've been busy." Chica giggled at her comment, "Thank you Bonnie, but this is honestly just another normal day of work for me." Freddy eyed the mess then turned to the chicken, "I think you need a raise." Both of the girls burst into laughter at this comment, which also caused both infants to giggle as well.

Once they calmed down, Freddy got back to why they came in, "So, I hear you have a treat for the kids. It wouldn't happen to have to do with pizza would it?" Chica giggled, "Of course not," she said playfully, "what gave you _that_ idea?" The bear chuckled, "Alright, what did you make Chica?" The chicken smiled, "I'm glad you asked Freddy. As you are all aware, the babies can't really eat solid food just yet." Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, you learnt that when you tried to feed them pizza yesterday and the two turned into a mess." Chica brushed off the comment about getting them messy, "As you also know, I think pizza is the best food in the universe and nobody should be denied it." Freddy rolled his eyes playfully, "May want to hurry this explanation along, Seb is getting hungry and I think he thinks my arm is food." Said lavender bear looked up from chewing on Freddy's arm when he heard his name causing Bonnie to giggle. Chica walked over to the counter and picked up two bottles with a strange yellow-red liquid inside, "Since they can't chew pizza yet, I thought 'why not drink it?' I have successfully made pizza flavored formula! If it's alright with you two, can Seb and Grace try it?" The couple looked at each other but before they could even say a word, Grace and Seb started cooing, reaching for the bottles in Chica's hand. This caused them to chuckle. "I think they're trying to say, 'We'd love some Auntie Chica.'" Freddy said, smiling. Chica squealed, "Thank you!"

As Chica fed the two babies, who were really enjoying her pizza formula, they just couldn't get enough of the stuff, Bonnie and Freddy sat at the table discussing Teddy's condition. "He's gotten worse," Bonnie said, looking down at a cup of coffee she made for herself, "Bon says that he's lisping all the time now and he even babbles in baby talk every now and again." Freddy sighed, "Poor guy, it's not like there's much we can do for him though." The rabbit nodded sadly, "If he doesn't get back to normal soon, he may-" "Bonnie, don't say it." Freddy grabbed Bonnie's hand, "If I got turned back to normal, the he can. All we have to do is figure out why I got changed back." She looked up to Freddy, "How are we supposed to do that exactly? Freddy we aren't magic!" "True, but I am amigos." A gruff voice said. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica looked towards the doorway and they all got big grins when they saw a certain gold colored bear, wearing a multicolored poncho, a taco in one hand and a sombrero in the other. "Goldie!"

Bon turned in her bed to face the crib on the other side of the room and let out a sigh, inside it was her almost completely babified fiancé. She was extremely worried because for the past couple days he had been acting almost like a complete baby. He refused to be fed anything that wasn't either in a bottle or mashed up like baby food, he basically stopped having adult conversations all together, he only talked with a lisp or in baby talk, he refused to go anywhere without a pacifier, and stopped telling Bon when he needed changed and would just continue doing whatever he was doing at the time. It was just starting to get overwhelming for the poor rabbit and she started to believe she was never gonna see the bear she loved again.

Bon's train of thought was interrupted by a whimpering that came from the crib. Sighing, she got out of bed, put on a smile and walked over. Teddy was curled up in his blanket, tears in his eyes and was feverously sucking on his green pacifier for comfort. Picking up the distressed bear, Bon held him up to her chest and gave him a comforting smile, "What's the matter Teddybear?" Looking up at the rabbit, in a way that Bon thought was adorable, he said, "Nwightmawe." The blue rabbit smiled, rubbing the bear's back, "It's ok Teddybear, it wasn't real it was all just your imagination." The cub sniffled, "Weally?" Bon nodded, "Yes really." Teddy smiled and snuggled into Bon, enjoying her warmth and the soothing beat of her heart.

Within seconds, Teddy was softly snoring and suckling the pacifier in his mouth as he slept. Bon's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown, "Teddy, what's happening to you?" She sat back on her bed, "Why is this happening to you? What happened to the big loveable goofball I fell in love with?" Tears began to brim her eyes, "I don't want you to be a baby anymore! I-I-I-" the tears fell, "I want my Teddy back!" A soft voice then spoke, "Maybe I can help you with that my dear." Wiping the tears from her eyes, Bon looked over to her bedroom door and smiled at the tall, lanky figure floating there, "Mari!"

* * *

 **Freddy: *sleeping on the couch***

 **Me: Finally got him to sleep. *collapses into my computer chair*I like kids, but geez Freddy you are one hyper baby.**

 **Freddy: *starts sucking his thumb***

 **Me: But you're one of the most adorable ones in existence.**

 **Hope you guys all enjoyed. Goldie and Mari have finally returned! Does this mean that baby Teddy is about to come to an end? Also, what about Shab, will he ever relieve his boredom? Find out next time on Bonnie's cub! Until then, don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think and as always see you guys in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hey guys been awhile, I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you all had an awesome Halloween! Me personally, I was none other than Foxy for Halloween.**

 **Freddy: *crying***

 **Me: *sighs, trying to comfort him* What's wrong Freddy?**

 **Freddy: *keeps crying***

 **Me: Well, this is gonna take awhile. Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Conspiracy**

Goldie was surprised by a hug from Bonnie, but before he could even say something the rabbit punched him in the stomach, hard. The golden bear doubled over, groaning, "What was that for?" Bonnie giggled, "The hug was fo finally coming back and the punch was for not coming back the second you heard you were an uncle!" Goldie coughed, "I'm an uncle?" Bonnie then turned to Freddy who chuckled nervously, "I may or may not have forgotten to tell him because of how hectic it has been lately." Bonnie sighed shaking her head, "Men." Chica giggled, "I hear you Bonnie, Foxy still hasn't cleaned his cove even though I've asked him a million times."

Once the bear was able to catch his breath, Freddy brought the twins over to his brother. "This is Grace," he said, motioning to the rabbit, "and her brother Seb." The two babies just stared up at their uncle while they sucked on the bottles Chica made them. Goldie smiled, "Congrats you two and it's very nice to meet you Seb and Grace. I'm your uncle Goldie and unlike your daddy I'm not a stick in the mud." Bonnie and Chica began laughing, causing Freddy to glare at the golden bear, "I am not a stick in the mud." Goldie snickered, "Oh please, you won't let me have a magic act because it's _too dangerous_." Bonnie nodded, "He's got you there Fred." "He wants to light fireworks indoors!" Freddy replied, yelling, causing the kids to start crying. Goldie chuckled, "Yes I know, he is a big ol' meanie ain't he?" Freddy sighed, "Love please tell Goldie the situation while I deal with the babies please." The younger of the two brothers walked out while the older one turned towards Bonnie, "What situation?"

Mari walked over to Teddy's crib and placed a few of his long fingers on the cub's head which glowed a soft green color. Bon fidgeted on her bed, nervously, "Well?" Mari sighed and quietly said, "I just started, give a minute Bon." The rabbit looked down and sniffled, "Sorry." The puppet sent her a caring look, "Hey, no need to be upset. I promise he'll be good as new once I figure out the problem." She looked back up wiping her eyes, "Thanks Mari, it's just been so hard. We're supposed to get married in a few weeks and…." "Hey, it'll be alright." He smiled at the rabbit, "You'll be able to have the wedding of your dreams now that I'm here."

The light emanating from Mari's fingers suddenly vanished and the puppet let out a long sigh, "Alright, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Bon looked down, "Bad." Mari nodded, "So I've been picking around through his mind to see if there was any major damage, age regression spells usually do some if active for an extended period of time, there is. His mind is so damaged that he might as well be an actual baby. If I try to fix him I can restore his body back to normal but his mind would stay the same." Bon got a really grim look, "Then what's the good news?" Mari lifted her head, "There's a way to fix his body and mind. We just have to find out who cast the spell. Magic gives a unique frequency for every caster so me trying to mimic the spell's frequency perfectly is impossible. But the caster and only the caster can undo it completely." The rabbit sniffed, "So if you can find who used the spell on Teddy you can fix him?" Mari nodded, "Exactly"

"I see," Goldie said nodding, "that is a sticky situation." Bonnie had just finished telling the bear about the situation that Freddy and Teddy have been in for weeks. Granted she did say that Freddy got fixed somehow but she couldn't exactly explain how. "So," she began, "think you can fix him?" The golden bear put finger to his chin, in a thoughtful expression, "Well, Mari should've come home by now so he should be taking a look at Ted right now. And if I know Mari he should've figured out a solution by now." As if on cue, a note appeared on the table in a puff of purple smoke. "Told you." The magic bear picked up the piece of parchment and nodded as he read. Bonnie got an annoyed look, "Well, what does it say?" Goldie threw the note into the air, instantly incinerating it, "Oh, nothing much. Mari just needs my help finding out Teddy's problems." The rabbit looked confused, "But we already-" Before she could finish, the bear disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, causing the rabbit to cough. "Odd."

Mari floated back and forth in his box, he used magic to make it much bigger on the inside despite the outside being the same size, irritated that those two idiots regressed Teddy and have yet to fix him. More importantly, they were told in no uncertain terms to wait for Goldie and him to return because, well, they wanted to see their embarrassment too. There was a puff of purple smoke and Goldie appear from it now sporting his usual navy blue top hat and bowtie. He also had an irritated look on his face, "Do those two not understand the meaning of 'wait for us'?" Mari sighed quietly, "Those two are always getting on my nerves, more so Shab though. Want to go teach them a lesson?" Goldie chuckled evilly, "I thought you'd never ask. By the way, what should our excuse be for not changing Teddy back?" Mari got a thoughtful expression, "How about it's taking us awhile to track down the pranksters so we need more time." The bear nodded, "Alright, let's go pay our friends a visit."

Bonnie looked through Goldie's books trying to find something, anything to help find a way to change Teddy back to normal. "You know it isn't a great idea to snoop Bonnie." The rabbit looked over the doorway to see her husband standing there. "I know," she replied turning back to the books, "but I need to feel like I'm doing something useful to help Teddy." Freddy shook his head, "You do know that these books aren't in english right? Even if you did find something that could help you wouldn't understand anything that it said." Bonnie then began to pout, holding a book in her arms, "Wow, way to encourage your wife Freddy."

Freddy then surprised the rabbit by putting his arms around her in a warm embrace. He kissed the back of her head, "Bonnie,I know something you could do to help Teddy. Why don't you go over and see Bon, I'm sure that she could use the emotional support." Bonnie got a questioning look, "What do you mean?" The bear sighed, "She asked me not to tell you this, but Bon is getting a little depressed and worried that Teddy will be like this forever. Their wedding is in a few weeks you know. I think she just is having trouble dealing with the stress of that and taking care of her babyified fiancé." Bonnie got a look of guilt on her face, she never even thought about how her cousin was dealing with all this. The two were close like sisters and she didn't even think to ask her how she was doing. Bonnie just assumed she fine cause she was able to get through the same thing with Freddy just fine. The rabbit looked up at her husband, "Yeah I think I'll do that. Will you be ok watching the kids by yourself for a while?" Freddy smiled and nodded, "I'll be perfectly fine, I think being on my own is perfectly _bearable_." Bonnie smiled and shook her head, "Let's just hope the kids don't get your sense of humor."

Bonnie put the book she was holding back onto Goldie's bookshelf and left after giving Freddy a goodbye kiss. Before the bear left though, he heard something fall. Turning back around, he saw that it was the book Bonnie was holding and it was open on a page that had been marked with a ribbon. Upon picking it up, Freddy saw that this book was actually written in english. "Odd," Freddy thought out loud, "this doesn't look like a magic book." He began to read the page that was open.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I just booked my trip to Mexico today, I am so excited! I've always wanted to go there seeing the sights, learning the culture, and most importantly eating the food! As you know already, I am a HUGE taco enthusiast and this is just a dream come true._

Freddy chuckled to himself, "Goldie Fazbear has a diary? Oh my god this is just priceless!" He then began to continue to the latest entry.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Two mutual friends of Mari and I have just come to us, telling of their newest prank idea. Well, more like Shab's prank but that's beside the point. They told us about this CRAZY idea of changing my brother Freddy into a baby bear! When I first heard this I thought, 'only Shab could have an idea this crazy.' but after a while I got to thinking, 'This plan just might be the greatest thing he's ever thought of.' I mean my brother a baby? I can only imagine the pure embarrassment. Unfortunately, Mari and I are leaving on our trips tomorrow but they agreed to wait till we get back to do it. I look forward to seeing my "baby" brother when I return._

As Freddy read the entry a few things were going through his mind. The first thing was how he was going to kill his brother. The second was whether or not to tell Bonnie and Bon that those two were in on it from the very beginning. Third and finally, was how he was going to make it up to Bonnie when he went to go see a certain rabbit for help. The bear slammed the book shut and threw it onto Goldie's bed, "He wants embarrassment eh?" Freddy picked up the phone and began dialing the company's directory. "I'll give him embarrassment." He heard the the operator pick up, "Hello, this is Freddy Fazbear. Please direct this call to Fazbear's Fright."

* * *

 **Freddy: *watching cartoons* Cawebeaws!**

 **Me: *shakes my head* This kid loves Carebears. Hey Freddy which is your favorite?**

 **Freddy: Wishbeaw!**

 **Me: *rolls my eyes* Well this should keep him busy for awhile.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Who would've thought Mari and Goldie were in on it? Well, other than me obviously. Anyway, don't forget to review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hey everyone summer is here! Unfortunately, guess who has to take one of their classes for college over the summer. Enough about me though, I know what you guys want and I shan't make you wait any longer!**

 **Freddy: Whewe we gowing?**

 **Me: To the pool Freddy!**

 **Freddy: Yway! Pwool!**

 **Me: *chuckles* Let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Revenge**

Shaff let out a sigh as he sat in a chair in his study. "What can I do to cheer you up Shabby?" He asked himself, opening a book he grabbed previously from the many shelves in his study, "How can I make you happy?" The purple bear just began to nonchalantly flip through the pages of his book. Suddenly a loud banging noise resounded throughout the house. Shaff let out a sigh and began floating to the front door. He started opening the door, "What do you-" Shaff cut his sentence short when he saw it was Goldie and Mari with very annoyed looks. The gold bear smirked when he saw the shadowy one start to slowly float backwards, "Oh, what's wrong Shaff? You look like you did something wrong." Shaff gulped, "L-Listen guys I-" "We said to wait." Mari interrupted, "And because you two thought it was such a great idea to jump the gun without us, I think it's only right for us to see what we missed." The purple bear gave a nervous smile, "Y-Yeah of course we'll just regress Freddy and-" "Oh, who ever said that's who we want to see now?" Goldie got an evil smile, "We want to torture someone else with that fate." Shaff then saw a light purple glow in Goldie's hands, "G-Goldie please!" The bear raised his hand to Shaff, "Too bad." He shot a purple beam at Shaff. "Look out!"

Freddy sighed as he pushed the stroller up to a ragged, rundown, looking building. At first glance, nobody would be able to tell that this place is actually a horror attraction. They would just assume that the building was just one of those abandoned ones. Upon closer inspection though, they would see the sign above the front door that said that this building is called "Fazbear's Fright." The Fazbear company's only horror attraction and home to the one and only Springtrap. Bonnie's big brother.

The bear looked down at the two sleeping infants in the stroller who were both sucking white pacifiers and under a big, fluffy and warm blanket with babyish designs. "Well," Freddy said to them, "time for you two to meet your Uncle Spring." Unlocking the front door with the key he had, Freddy pushed the stroller into the entrance hall. The bear glanced over to the right, at the security booth and saw that it was empty, again, unsurprisingly. "Spring," he said aloud, shaking his head, "that's the fifth guard this month. Why do you have a need to scare them all the time?" As he walked through the hallways towards the back of the attraction, Freddy saw many of the horror attraction's "decorations." There were things ranging from old arcade cabinets to animatronic suit pieces made to look like the rest of the Fazgang.

As he neared the other side of the building, Freddy heard two voices. One of them was a gruff, older sounding one while the other was higher pitched, as if it belong to a child. "No, no, no! How many times do I have to tell you Plush, you can't store brews of sleeping with my dragon fire elixir because it'll go bad!?" The younger voice let out a slight whimpering sound, "I-I'm sorry Mr. Trap! I'll fix it right away!" The sound of scampering drew closer to Freddy and after a moment, the bear saw a small boy rabbit with greenish gold fur, which was sicking up all over the place, who also had the tip of his right ear covered in thick white bandages, run past him with his arms overflowing with bottles of varying shapes and sizes in his small arms. Another rabbit, who looked just like a bigger version of the smaller one, appeared in the doorway shortly after. "Plush, stop run-" before the large rabbit could finish his sentence, there was a loud crash along with the sound of shattering glass. The larger rabbit sighed, shaking his head, "What am I gonna do with that kid?"

Freddy let out a sound as if he were clearing his throat to get the rabbit's attention, "You gonna keep your brother-in-law waiting Spring or is this a bad time?" The rabbit, Spring, looked over towards Freddy, getting a big grin on his face. "Fred!" He said, a slight happy tone in his voice, "Hey man, it's been a while! Haven't seen you since you and my annoying baby sister got hitched!" The bear shook his head smiling, "Come on Spring, Bonnie isn't that annoying most of the time." Spring snickered, "Trust me I've known that girl for her entire life. She has TONS of annoying traits. But I digress, what did you need to talk about?" He then looked down and saw the twin fast asleep in their stroller, "And who are the kids?" "These two," Freddy began, pointing to the kids, "are your niece and nephew. The bear is Seb and the bunny is Grace." Spring groaned, "Please tell me you aren't here for me to babysit them. I hate kids." The bear shook his head, "No, I need your help with something else. My idiot brother and his friend thought it's be funny to regress me and Teddy into infants. I need help getting revenge." Spring smiled evilly, "Oh, Fred this is why you're my favorite. I just love to help get revenge on people." "So you'll do it?" The rabbit nodded then yelled, "Plushtrap!" Within a matter of seconds the clumsy young rabbit from before was standing infront of Spring, saluting him, "Yes sir Mr. Trap?" "Get me my special potion book from the basement." "Yes sir!" The young rabbit then ran off but not before the older one yelled, "And if you break anything I'm taking it out of your pay!"

Bonnie knocked softly on her cousin's door, "Bon you in there?" After a few seconds of silence, the rabbit heard a soft reply, "Yes." "May I come in?" The purple rabbit asked. There was a slight shuffling inside then Bonnie heard the lock on the door click and it opened revealing Bon. Her makeup was a mess and so was her fur. Also. from the redness of her eyes it seemed as if she had been crying. "Hey cuz," she said unenthusiastically, "what's up?" Bonnie gave her a small smile, "Just wanted to see how you were doing and ask if you needed anything." Bon shook her head, "I'm fine, thanks for the thought though. Mari said he thinks he found out the solution and went to his box." The purple rabbit gave her a strange look, "He found out what was wrong? When?" "When he got back from his trip," Bon replied, "Why do you ask?"

Spring then welcomed Freddy and the twins into the very back room of the horror attraction. It was a fairly large room but there were table upon tables of glass jars, beakers and other equipment that looked like it belong in a chemistry lab. At the back of the room was two more doors that lead presumably to the bedrooms of the two rabbits. After parking the stroller out of the way, Freddy looked at Spring, "So who's the boy?" The rabbit let out a sigh, "That runt is Plushtrap. He basically worships me, heck he even cut his ear to look like mine." He motioned to his right ear which looked like it was torn off half way up, "He wouldn't leave me alone…..and then I found out he was homeless so I thought I'd give him a place to stay while I got the social services stuff for him done. But then he asked me to take him under my wing. I was reluctant but," Spring shivered, "I could only take so much begging and whining." Freddy snickered, "And here I thought Springtrap of Fazbear Fright only cared about himself." "Hey," He chuckled jokingly at Freddy, "I do. I did it to get him to stop bugging me."

Plushtrap came back not too long after that, and in his little arms he was holding a very large, very old looking book. "I got the book Mr. Trap sir!" He said, bringing it over to the larger rabbit, "Did I do good?" Spring sighed, "Did you break anything?" Plush shook his head in response. "The yes you did good." The young rabbit cheered as Spring ushered Freddy over to one of the tables, where he opened the book, "Alright Fred, this book here has all kinds of different potions. We've got everything from the ability to become different animals to putting someone in a hypnotic like state. Now just tell me what you're looking for and I'll get it done." Freddy closed his eyes and thought long and hard about what kind of punishment he wanted to bring upon his brother and his puppet friend. After much consideration though, he came back to one conclusion. The best kind of punishment is giving someone a taste of their own medicine. "Do you have any regression potions?"

Bonnie went over to Mari's box with her cousin in tow, after talking to Bon for a bit they both found it quite strange that Goldie would say Mari needed his help finding out what was wrong with Teddy when said puppet told Bon he already knew what was wrong. "Hey Mari," the purple rabbit began, knocking on the lid of the present box, "you in there? Bon and I wanted to ask you something." After a few moments of silence, Bon said "Maybe he didn't hear us?" Bonnie shook her head, "Bon my motherly instincts are tingling, I just know something is up." She then proceeded to take the lid of Mari's box off and peer inside. All she saw was darkness. "Come on cuz, let's check this out."

The two rabbits stepped inside the box and were surprised to see stairs leading down. "Man," Bon began, "this thing is so small on the outside." Bonnie nodded in agreement, "I guess as the old saying goes, looks can be deceiving." After a bit of walking, the two came upon a furnished room. It looked like any regular old room with a table, chairs, couch, book shelf, TV and entrances to other rooms. "Wow," Bonnie said, looking around, "I have got to get myself one of these things. Bon was just as stunned, "Yeah, this would give me so much more space." "Alright, let's get to searching." The purple rabbit said, walking over to the bookshelf. Bon gave her a questioning look, "What are we looking for again?" "Anything to explain what the heck is going on." Bonnie replied, taking a book off the shelf but returning it back to its place when she saw it wasn't in english. Bon nodded and proceeded through one of the doors that led to a kitchen.

Not even a minute later, Bon called her cousin to come into the kitchen. When the purple rabbit walked in, she saw her blue counterpart reading some kind of note. "What's that?" Bonnie asked. Bon didn't look pleased, "A letter to Mari from someone named Shab explaining a certain prank they intend to pull." Bonnie's eyes went wide, "Wait, you don't mean?" Bon nodded, crumbled up the paper and threw it away, "That no good puppet knew it was gonna happen and was in on it!" Bonnie growled, "That little! Bon, I think when Mari gets back the three of us are gonna have a long talk." Bon got an evil grin, " I couldn't agree with you more cuz."

* * *

 **Freddy: *splashing around in a kiddie pool***

 **Me: *recording him on my phone* Oh my god this is so adorable!**

 **Freddy: *splashes me***

 **Me: Oh you're gonna get it now!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Yes I know it has been awhile but I'm gonna hopefully get more stuff out soon. Also I wouldn't want to be either Goldie or Mari right now. And I wondered who said "Look out." Anyway, don't forget to review and favorite if you like the story, it really means a lot that people actually enjoy my writing, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hey everyone who's all ready for the next chapter?**

 **Me: *sitting on the couch holding a sleeping baby Freddy***

 **Thomas: *walks in* I got the cure**

 **Me: Aww, well it's for the best.**

 **Thomas: *nods and gives me it***

 **Me: *mixes it into a bottle and puts it in Freddy's mouth***

 **Freddy: *starts to suckle on it***

 **Me: Awww, let the chapter commence!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Confrontation**

Goldie and Mari coughed, trying to fan away the purple smoke from the former's spell he had just cast. When it finally cleared, Shaff was on the ground but he didn't look any younger. Goldie let out a growl, "What the hell! Why didn't it work!?" Shaff then looked at the floor and stuttered a bit, "S-Shab?" Mari followed his gaze then let out a chuckle, "Don't worry my golden friend, your spell certainly did work." Goldie looked at the ground to and began to laugh. There in front of Shaff was a little baby bunny who couldn't have been more than one and a half years old. It was a babified Shab. "S-Shab," the purple bear began, "why did you-" "Becwause I wuv you!" the rabbit said, getting a bit teary eyed. Shaff then picked him up and hugged him, "I'm so sorry."

Goldie, after he recomposed himself, rolled his eyes at this little scene, "Well, at least this way we don't have to go hunting down tweedle dumb. Now," he began to form more purple energy in his hand, "be a good cub and stay still for me!" The golden bear shot another purple beam at Shaff but instead of sitting there, Shaff rolled out of the way being extra careful to try and not crush Shab. "If you're gonna do that to me, you're gonna have to catch me first!" He then began to run to one of their hallway's many doors. Mari then raised one of his lanky arms at him, "Are you forgetting who got you the magic you two possess?" Black chains then materialized out of the puppets hand and began to launch towards the two shadows. Shaff quickly turned back and, while holding Shab in his left arm, swiped his right arm to the side causing some of the flooring to rise and block the puppet's chains, "Are you forgetting whose house you two are in?" He then went through one of the doors just as the floor went back into its original position. Goldie let out another growl, "These two are starting to annoy me." Mari let out a light hearted chuckle, "Don't worry my golden friend, they'll soon get what's coming to them."

"And now after letting the brew sit for ten minutes the regression potion shall be finished." Spring set aside the small cauldron he had been using to mix the potion that Freddy had requested of him on one of his small burners. After making sure it was properly secure Spring turned back to his brother in law. "So Fred, what do you plan on doing once you get your revenge?" The rabbit asked very eagerly, if there was one thing Spring loved it was revenge. One thing he loved just a bit more though was torturing the victims on said revenge in very comedic ways. Freddy shrugged, "To tell you the truth Spring I haven't thought that far ahead. Right now I kinda just want to get even." Spring gave him a questioning look, "But I thought it was your brother's shadowy friend Shab that did this to you, not him." "That is true," the bear replied, nodding, "but knowing my brother he would've done it to me regardless so I just want to make sure he gets the message to never even think of doing something like this to me again. As for the ones that actually did this I'll be sure to take care of them after." Spring smiled, albeit a bit creepily, "Well I'll be sure to whip up some more potions for you, just be sure to send me video of all the embarrassing things you plan to do with Goldie." "Will do Spring, will do."

Just then a sobbing was heard followed by the scampering of little paws toward the room Freddy and Spring currently were in. After a second Plushtrap entered and saluted Springtrap. "I-I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Trap sir, I know you told me not to come in here while you were working but the two babies Mr. Freddy brought with him won't stop crying." Freddy chuckled, "Yeah, they do that. I'll go take care of them Spring." Just before he left the room though, the bear turned back and said, "Oh yeah, I did call Chica to come get the twins in about an hour but considering how Foxy and her have been as of late it may take her longer to get here. I just need you to watch them till she gets here." Then he left to go tend to Seb and Grace. Spring groaned, "I hate kids." He then looked down at Plush who was still doing his salute, "You're watching them." Plush replied, "Yes sir, Mr. Trap sir!"

Shaff panted, holding his now regressed mate close to his chest. "I think we finally lost them." He said. After some magical trickery, Shaff's specialty is illusions, the purple bear was able to get to his secret room in the library with Shab. It's actually quite difficult to find, Shaff had not only arranged the library's book shelf like a maze but they were so tall that even when one would float to the ceiling they couldn't see any of the paths. Not only that the secret room was behind a specific bookshelf that only pulling certain books in a certain order on said shelf could open it and can't be opened by any other way. Shaff looked down at the little rabbit kitten in his arms, "How're you holding up?" Shab, who had buried his face into the bear's chest the entire time they were running, looked at him teary eyed, "I-I'm so sowwy Shwaffy! It aww my fauwt!" Shaff rubbed his back, "No it isn't Shabby, I'm just as much to blame. If I hadn't given you the permission you needed to cast that spell on Freddy neither of us would be in this mess." Shab sniffled, "Bwut if I had nevew dwone it to begwin wiff we wouldn't bwe hewe!" He then began to cry into the bear's chest, clutching his purple fur in his tiny hands. Shaff kissed the rabbit's head and hugged him, "Shhh, calm down my little bunny it'll be ok I promise." The cosmic rabbit sniffled again then got a look of realization and began to whimper. "What is it?" The purple bear asked, concerned. Shab began to squeeze his legs together and said, "I-I gwotta go pwotty." Shaff went wide eyed, "Oh, d-do you think you can hold it?" Shab whimpered again, "I-I'ww twy."

Freddy returned to the room he and Spring had been talking in, holding both his children in his arms. Spring was pouring the potion of regression he had made the bear into small flasks and tying them to a sash with string. After he had put about three flasks on the sash, he turned around to face Freddy. "It's ready," he said, almost a bit too enthusiastically, "just remember the deal Fred. I want video." Freddy rolled his eyes, smiling, "Yes, yes, I know Spring. I'll be sure to send you all the embarrassing moments." The rabbit chuckles and held out the potion sash to the bear, "Here, I was only able to make you three. Hopefully that'll be enough." Freddy nodded, and carefully handed the kids to their uncle, "There's diapers, toys, pacifiers, blankets and bottles in their stroller." The bear put on the sash, "Just in case you need anything. Chica will be here hopefully soon." "Uh, right," Spring replied, having a bit of an uncomfortable look when Freddy handed him the kids, "on the table is a small bottle with orange liquid. Drink it and it should send you to wherever your brother and Mari are." "Alright," Freddy replied, quickly finding the bottle and drinking it. It had a sweet taste of sugar and oranges. Not too long after, a flash of light emanated from the bear and once it disappeared he was no longer in the room. Spring looked down at the two infants in his arms who were looking for their daddy. When they realized he wasn't there anymore they began to sob loudly. The rabbit sighed, "Man I hate kids."

Goldie let out a growl as he and Mari were walking through the bookshelf maze, "I really am getting annoyed here Mari." The puppet let out a soft chuckle, "Just be patient Goldie, you really need to learn some." The bear sent a glare at him, "Shut it." Mari chuckled again, "Oh come now Goldie, you really need to loosen up. We'll get you your satisfaction soon." Goldie faced back forward, "We better." Not too long later, the two had reached a crossroads. "Which way?" Goldie asked the puppet. Mari closed his eyes for a moment, "The left, Shaff may have built this to confuse us but even he can't hide his magic trail." The golden bear chuckled, "We're coming for you Shaff." Before Goldie continued too far down the path, Mari put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe we should leave a trail we can follow back though, just because I can find the way through doesn't mean I'll be able to find our way back." Goldie nodded in acknowledgement and start pulling book upon book from the shelves and throwing them on the floor. "This a good enough trail?" He asked. Mari nodded and the two continued through the maze.

When Freddy's eyes finally adjusted to the light disappearing he suddenly realized he was no longer at Fazbear's fright but rather the entrance hall to a strange looking house. "Wow, guess it worked." He said to himself, looking around. Freddy had to admit, he's never seen such a fine, and at the same time, strange looking house. "Who puts doors on the ceiling?" He thought aloud, looking up. Freddy shook his head, "Focus Fred, find your brother than ask questions. Now," he looked at the many doors of the hall, "which way?" As he walked towards the first door to try, he noticed an odd, warm sensation in his stomach. "What the?" Walking towards another door closer to the entrance he noticed the sensation disappearing. He thought for a second then walked towards a door near the back of the hall. The sensation came back but more than before. "I see," he said aloud, "that potion tracks the person I'm looking for, not just takes me to their location." Opening the door he got the biggest feeling in his stomach from, Freddy saw that behind it was a huge library. "Wow," he said, stepping inside, "talk about a big collection." Walking into the maze of bookshelves, Freddy felt the sensation grow again. "Well you know what they say," The bear said to himself, "trust your gut." Chuckling at his little joke, Freddy went deeper into the maze in pursuit of his older brother and the revenge he was seeking.

* * *

 **Me: *playing Hearthstone***

 **Freddy: FOX!**

 **Me: What?**

 **Freddy: *breaks down my door***

 **Me: Uh...nice to see your back to normal...bye! *runs out***

 **Freddy: Get back here! *chases after me***

 **Welp, seems like baby Shabby is finding out being a baby isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Goldie and Mari are closing in on their shadowy friends and Freddy is soon gonna find his traitorous brother. It's almost time everyone, the final chapter is drawing near! In the mean time though, thank you everyone who has read this far I can't believe how many people have actually read my story! Seriously, almost 10K views! And all the reviews you guys left are awesome too! I'm getting off topic though, don't forget to favorite and follow if you've enjoyed and leave a review if you'd like, I love reading them. As always, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
